Nuestro Nuevo Destino Kokonutso arata Naunmei
by Glademi
Summary: Mi vida a dado un gran giro gracias a una de las unicas personas que jamas en la vida he logrado olvidar, porque ahora se que no me he separado de ti Shaoran por tu culpa o no agradezco todo lo que me has enseñado aunque se que por ello mi vida desapareza
1. Chapter 1 En fin, Esta soy yo

_**Nuestro nuevo destino**_

_**(Kokonutso arata naunmei)**_

_Esta historia está basada en el anime de "Sakura Card Captor" la historia comienza así (en caso de que no recuerden algunos detalles de la serie):_

_Sakura Kinomoto__ era una estudiante de primaria en Tomoeda, su vida giraba en torno a sus amigos y su familia; era una chica como cualquier otra de su edad._

_Un día ella estaba en su casa y repentinamente escuchó unos ruidos inexplicables provenientes de una habitación muy alejada, en done se ubicaban libros en estantes. Sakura se acercó para saber cuál era el motivo de los ruidos, ella bajó por las escaleras y visualizó un libro del cuál provenían destellos de luz._

_Se acercó y tomó el libro, leyó en el The Clow y para saber de qué se trataba lo abrió y descubriendo que lo primero que estaba en el libro era una carta; la tomó con su mano y leyó en ella "Viento". Luego de haber mencionado el nombre de la carta de desató una ráfaga de viento y con ella se dispersaron el resto de las cartas que se encontraban en el libro._

_Sakura estaba muy confundida, pues no encontraba una explicación a lo sucedido. Repentinamente salió del libro una figura luminosa que luego tomaría la forma de una pequeño muñequito sobresaltándola con su extraño saludo. Sakura llevó el libro a su habitación y allí Kero ( su verdadero nombre es Kerberus, pero este es el nombre con el que lo llama Sakura) le explicó la misión de capturar todas las cartas dispersadas porque en ellas se encuentra un gran poder capaz de destruir el mundo. Sakura le dijo que era demasiada responsabilidad para una niña como ella; Kero pareció comprender en un principio pero convenció a Sakura para que dijera el conjuro para liberar el báculo que es capaz de sellar las cartas. Sakura confió en el, porque no sabía que en el momento en el que se libera el báculo es porque se ha comprometido a capturar las cartas (a aceptado la misión) y luego de eso Sakura se ve en la tarea de compaginar la captura de Cartas Clow con su vida de una estudiante._

_Pero esto no lo logró sola, pues en su vida hay personas muy importantes que la ayudaron de alguna manera a capturar las cartas:_

_Tomoyo Daidogi:_

_Ella es la mejor amiga de Sakura y siempre la está grabando mientras captura alguna carta. Ella quiere mucho a su amiga y le diseña toda su ropa que utiliza para la captura de cartas. Tomoyo proviene de una familia con mucho dinero y siempre la están vigilando de cerca. Fue__ la primera en saber que Sakura era una Card Captor. Tomoyo es una persona muy especial a su manera, es muy dulce, amigable, y sobre todo aprecia mucho a Sakura. Cabe mencionar que según la relación consanguínea con Sakura, Tomoyo es su prima._

Toya Kinomoto:

_Es el único hermano de Sakura. Siempre la molesta y la llama monstruo, pero en realidad se preocupa mucho por ella y se nota que la quiere. Como todos los días va al colegio con su amigo Yukito, Sakura hace todo lo posible por salir junto con él. Yoya tiene un poder oculto, aunque no está muy claro él puede ver esíritus y sabe cuando una persona tiene n¡magia._

Fujitaka Kinomoto

_Es el padre de Sakura y Touya, lo quieren mucho porque es muy comprensible y un gran cocinero. Estaba muy enamorado de su esposa Nadeshiko la madre de sus hijos. El es profesor en la universidad. El es realmente un padre muy amoroso y un ejemplo a seguir por sus hijos o por cualquier persona._

_Nadeshiko Kinomoto_

_Es la mamá de Sakura, ella murió cuando apenas tenía tres años debido a una enfermedad. Era una persona muy amable y alegre, siempre mostrando una sonrisa. Cuando tenía 16 años se casó con su profesor, Fujitaka Kinomoto, no sin antes luchar contra su familia que se oponía. Sonomi (la madre de Tomoyo) fue la primera persona que se opuso a la relación de Nadeshico con Fujitaka, quien luego se convertiría en su esposo y único amor._

_Yukito Tukishiro_

_Es el compañero de clase de Touya y el amor de Sakura. Tiene una personalidad encantadora, siempre esta sonriendo. Pasa mucho tiempo con la familia Kinomoto. A medida que avanza la serie Yukito confirma que no es del todo humano y que su otra personalidad es Yue. Yue es un guradián de las Cartas Clow, concretamente él se encarghará de juzgar y poner a prueba a quien pretende poseer las cartas; en este vaso es Sakura._

_Yue_

_Es el otro guardián de las cartas y de Sakura, su símbolo mágico es la Luna, es muy serio y sereno, en ocasiones parece tener muy mal carácter, pero en realidad su comportamiento se debe al enorme cariño que le tiene a Clow y a lo mucho que lo extraña, no comprende porque Clow planeo dejarlos en manos de una niña como Sakura, sin embargo, al final, llega a querer mucho a Sakura y la protege a toda costa para que no le pase algo malo. Su identidad falsa es Yukito, y en ambas personalidades esta dispuesto a proteger aSakura y a su familia. Su nombre en Chino significa "Luna"_

_Kero (Kerberos)_

_nombre real es Kerberos, la bestia que protege el sello de las cartas Clow, aunque su apariencia no es la de una bestia, mas bien parece un muñeco de felpa, aparece ante Sakura después de que las cartas desaparecieron en la ciudad, y es quien le encomienda a la pequeña, la misión de reunirlas de nuevo, el mago Clow lo colocó cerca del sello del libro para que no permitiera que este se abriera, sin embargo estuvo dormido por muchos años y no pudo despertar a tiempo para evitar la catástrofe._

_Le gustan los dulces y postres, se la pasa comiendo, jugando o durmiendo, claro que siempre esta alerta a cualquier situación que pueda poner en peligro a Sakura o a las personas de la ciudad._

_La apariencia real de Kero no es la que conserva durante la recolección de las cartas, en el momento en que Sakura las reunió todas, recuperó sus poderes mágicos y apariencia real, es una bestia imponente, muy similar a un puma, pero está cubierto por una armadura y posee grandes alas._

_Su símbolo Mágico es el Fuego, el Sol, el poder de las incandescentes llamas esta de su lado._

_Shaoran Li (chino:Xiao Lang Li)_

_Este pequeño es un familiar lejano del mago Li Clow, viajó desde Hong Kong hasta Japón para reunir las cartas, utiliza un tablero mágico hecho por el mago Clow para encontrarlas, es hábil en las artes marciales y se vale de una mística espada para invocar la ayuda de sus mágicos dioses y de las cartas, con ésta no puede sellar las cartas, ya que la única que puede hacerlo es la persona que tenga la llave que se transforma en báculo mágico. _

_Desde su escuela en Hong Kong se traslada a la escuela Tomoeda e ingresa al mismo grupo de Sakura, allí la conoce y compite contra ella para reunir las cartas. Es aparentemente muy arrogante y egoísta, pero con el tiempo deja salir de su interior al buen chico que se preocupa por el bienestar de otros; por mucho tiempo trata mal a Sakura y todo porque no quiere entregarle las cartas. _

_Esta comprometido con Li Meiling, su prima, pero termina su compromiso con ella, después de darse cuenta que la verdadera dueña de su corazón, era la pequeña Sakura. El nombre de Shaoran en el sentido literal significa "pequeño lobo"._

_Meyling Li (chino:Mei Ling Li)_

_Es la prima de Shaoran y su prometida, al igual que Li, viene de Hong Kong, llegó a Japón el ultimo día de vacaciones de verano, justo a tiempo para ingresar a la escuela Tomoeda y comenzar el segundo semestre de cuarto grado, también entra el mismo grupo de Li, allí se encuentra con Sakura a quien odia sin razón alguna, al parecer todo es por celos. _

_Trata de ayudar a Li en la búsqueda de las cartas Clow; desde el día de su llegada lo persigue a donde quiera que vaya y siempre está pendiente de él, incluso a la hora de comer. _

_Es impulsiva y se enoja por cualquier cosa, se la come la envidia cada que ve que Sakura le sale adelante, siempre busca la manera de enfrentarla y de hacerse notar, es muy hábil en los deportes, las artes marciales y la cocina, en un principio no se llevó muy bien con Sakura, pero después de un tiempo, las chicas fueron muy buenas amigas. _

_Aceptó con resignación que Shaoran terminara su compromiso con ella, pero sin embargo siempre estuvo animándolo para que le declarara su amor a Sakura, además, no podía odiarla, porque ella también le agradaba mucho._ _Su nobre en chino significa "campana de Fresa"_

Eriol Hiraguizawa

_Llega a Japón desde Inglaterra, ingresa al mismo grupo de Sakura en la Escuela Tomoeda. Desde un principio, Sakura siente algo extraño cuando lo mira, varias veces dice que cree conocerlo desde hace mucho, y esto se debe a que Eriol es nada mas y nada menos que la reencarnación del Mago Clow y ya Sakura había tenido la oportunidad de ver su espíritu en sueños. Eriol también tiene grandes poderes e igual que el Mago Clow, es acompañado por dos seres mágicos, Spinelsun y Rubimoon, quienes tienen un parecido con Yue y Kerberos._

_Eriol se hace presente en Tomoeda para acelerar el proceso de transformación de poderes de las cartas que poseía Sakura, poco a poco ponía pruebas que Sakura debía superar transformando sus cartas, pues ya estas no son controladas por el poder de Clow, sino por el poder de la Estrella de Sakura._

_Nakuru Akizuki_

_Nakuru es la identidad falsa de Rubimoon, estudia en la preparatoria Seijo en el grupo de Touya y Yukito. Constantemente molesta a Touya, sobretodo en los momentos en los que entablaba conversaciones importantes con Yukito. Es alegre y muy entusiasta siempre sonriendo y burlándose de la gente, le fascina ser el líder y controlar a las personas. Por cierto que como ya había escrito antes, ya que ella es una criatura mágica, es atraída por los poderes mágicos, y por tanto su casi inexplicable obsesión por Toya puede deducirse que es en realidad solamente por la notable capacidad espiritual y mágica que posee el hermano de Sakura._

_Spi (Spinnelsun o Spinnel)_

_Este pequeño gato negro con alas es la identidad falsa de Spinnelsun, el otro guardián de Eriol, su personalidad es completamente distinta a la de Kero, a Spick le gustan las cosas amargas, detesta los dulces y casi todo el tiempo está leyendo, es realmente culto y serio, no soporta las bromas de Nakuru._

**I CAPITULO**

_**Y en fin… esta soy yo**_

_**(no se dejen engañar por el comienzo je je!)**_

Era primavera y los árboles de cerezo florecían, las hermosas flores de un bello jardín adornaban esta magnífica estación y las hojas y flores del Sakura danzaban al compás del viento cálido de la mañana. El viento llevaba consigo un delicado olor a jazmines y cerezas, un olor tan agradable y dulce que casi alegraba a cualquier persona que lo percibiera… incluyendo a los jóvenes presentes en el jardín Imperial.

- ¿_que haces aquí?- _se sobresalto la chica ahí presente, una joven de increíble belleza y postura, la princesa del Imperio, La Joya Invaluable de Japón.

_-yo solo vine a verte pequeña_- le dijo con una voz melodiosa y apasionada correspondiente a un chico alto, muy atractivo, de cabello castaño chocolate, pero de una posición menor al de la princesa Sakura.

-_ agradezco que tu hayas venido hasta aquí pero, pero. . . – _el nerviosismo, la tristeza y el miedo era evidente en su rostro

_-¿que sucede? –_se decidió a preguntar, a pesar de que el ya tenia una respuesta a su propia pregunta…

_-si mi madre te encuentra estarás en problemas y si mi madre te llega a ver-_las lágrimas cristalinas contenidas tuvieron que salir a encontrarse con la mirada triste de la otra parte de su corazón y de sus sentimientos.

-_ es posible que jamás pueda volver a verte Shaoran. Y es algo que no soportaría. Prefiero verte feliz con otra persona a ver tu desdicha a mi lado todos los días… yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa y_ - en ese momento el posó su dedo índice en sus delicados y hermosos labios, y la besó…

-_jamás me alejare de vuestro lado Sakura, quizá haya alguna posibilidad que vuestra amiga Tomoyo os considere ayudar. Nada está perdido Sakura, no mientras vuestro amor esté presente en vuestro corazón y en vuestra mente…_

Fue un beso tan apasionado que las aves que los rodeaban entonaron bellas y especiales melodías para acompañar el momento. Sakura había tomado una decisión y entonces ella...

Tik, Tik, Tik (que despertador tan inoportuno)

-mjm ¿que hora es? – murmuro aun adormilada luego de un gran bostezo –ay es aun las 6:00 mjm… dormiré hasta las 6:30 – cerro los ojos – buenas noches…

-¡Sakuraaaaa!- la vocecita chillona y aguda de Kero había sobresaltado a Sakura haciéndola sentarse en la cama porque milagrosamente no cayó en el suelo de su habitación

-¡Ayyy Kero no me hagas esto en las mañanas! Sabes que no logro acostumbrarme a semejantes sustos todos los días– mientras Sakura apartaba algunos mechones de su sedoso cabello castaño Kero reía, por dos razones probablemente: primera porque Sakura estaba totalmente despeinada y segunda porque después de tanto tiempo despertándola de esa manera en las mañanas ella no había podido acostumbrarse en todos esos años de conocerse.

-¿de que te ríes Kero?

-ja ja de nada Sakurita de nada, sabes… -optó por una pose más seria- mejor dime que fue lo que soñaste –ella tenía unos grandes signos de interrogación sobre su despeinada cabellera.

-no lo sé ¿a qué te refieres Kero?

-pues a qué mas va a ser, hablo de la cara de embobada que tenías mientras aún dormías –entonces algunas imágenes le llegaron a la mente y se sonrojo repentinamente.

"vaya, leer tanto tiempo las historias de Naoko era contagiosos cuando de dormir se trataba"

Pero recordó algo pendiente y que requería de la ayuda de su guardián…

-vamos mejor ayúdame Kero – se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio, ella estaba de espalda a su irremplazable amigo.

-y en que quieres que te ayude Sakura – aseveró Kero en su tono agudo. Sakura giró su cabeza hacia Kero con una semi sonrisa de suplica.

-¡no! no te ayudare esta vez

-¡por favor Kero te juro que lo olvide y lo acabo de recordar!- le dijo muy suplicante y con las manos juntas

-no Sakura tienes que aprender a ser mas responsable en tus tareas ¡ya estás en preparatoria, ya casi vas a cumplir 17!

-por favor Kero

-No, no te seguiré ayudando en lo que solo tu debes hacerte responsable – reafirmo Kero como punto y final

-por favor – para Sakura Historia era una materia muy importante, y no es que las demás no lo sean pero Historia tiene un significado especial para Sakura, es por su padre Fujitaka

-no

-porfavor

-no

-por favor

-no

-por favor

-no

-por favor siii

-nooo

-sii

-¡no ya dije que no!

-bien – recriminó Sakura molesta y sacó una bolsita de su maletín

-si no me ayudas, tus amiguitas galletitas se irán a la basura.

-nooo!, ¿¡que dices! ¡no puedes hacer eso!

-pues tu decides- no en vano Sakura había estado casi 7 años con su amigo Kerberos, sabía muy bien como jugar con él pues su punto débil siempre fueron las golosina y demás cosas dulces.

-esta bien – acepto un poco molesto- ¡te ayudaré pero esta si es la ultima!..

-no tengo la culpa de que se te de tan bien memorizar la historia mundial. –agregó con una sonrisa.

-será porque he vivido por mucho tiempo – se sentía orgulloso en ese momento de sí mismo.

-muy bien ancianito sabio, empecemos – agregó con una encantadora sonrisa, la misma que utilizaba siendo una niña

-¡Cómo me llamaste!- exclamó Kero mientras Sakura reía muy contenta.

-de ninguna manera Kero, bueno ahora si comencemos- y Sakura mantuvo su sonrisa por algunos segundos mas mientras Kero la veía con una gotita en su frente

-¿que pasa kero?

-para que dices ``empecemos´´ si seré yo quien haga todo el trabajo- Sakura aumento su sonrisa

-¡por eso te quiero tanto Kero!

-si si claro, ahora dime que es lo que tienes que escribir.

-una composición de El Periodo Helénico.

-¡que! ¡eso es lo más fácil que has tenido que escribir!

-si pero no leí nada ayer – bueno, no es que Sakura fuera una mala estudiante pero en ocasiones ella suele dejar las cosas a última hora ¡claro! Que si lo hace es únicamente porque está segura de terminar dichas tareas.

-típico de ti

-por favor no vayas a regañarme porque además- cambio su sonrisa a una mas inquisidora – recuerda que aun tengo en mi poder a tus adoradas galletas.

-si lo recuerdo muy bien QUERIDA SAKURITA- esto último lo dijo con énfasis y en un tono un poco más molesto

-ya Kero, no te molestes, sabes que no sería capaz de tirar estas galletas porque además a mí también me gustan mucho.

-es cierto Sakura, tu padre no horneó esas galletas verdad? –Sakura afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza

-las horneó Tomoyo, esa es otra razón por la que no podría tirarlas- Sakura sacó una pequeña galletita de la bolsa y empezó a comérsela

-Sakura, tu si que no esperas a nadie verdad? – Kero miraba a Sakura con reproche

-¡Ha si! ejem lo siento – mencionó con la boca llena y con un leve sonrojo en sus de por si ya sonrosadas mejillas. Kero, ajeno de lo que la dueña de las cartas decía se disponía a escribir la famosa composición del Período Helénico, porque después de todo, ese era una de las especialidades de la bestia del sello y guardián de las Cartas Sakura.

5 minutos después ya estaba lista toda la tarea de Sakura, por la que de seguro ella se habría tardado toda la tarde anterior en escribir.

-¡Listo! – dijo Kero rompiendo el silencio en la habitación. Bueno, si Sakura no había mencionado nada era porque no se había podido resistir al aroma que emanaba las galletas que su mejor amiga había preparado el día anterior.

-Sakura ¿me escuchaste?

-¡ha si Kero!, te escuché discúlpame.

-bueno, creo que merezco mi recompensa ¿no crees?

Sakura sonrió afablemente – claro que si, toma estas galletas, si empecé a comerlas antes es porque sabía que no dejarías ni una sola.

Kero sonrío satisfactoriamente para luego agregar con los ojos cerrados -bueno hay un refrán que dice: ``si la vida te da la oportunidad tienes que aprovecharla´´

-tal vez es cierto Kero, pero tu te pasas de aprovechado.

-lo dice la niña que siempre me pide ayuda a último momento con sus tareas.-le dijo con una ceja alzada.

-no soy una "niña" Kero, y además es solo con Historia.

-bien como digas "pequeña Sakura"- agregó en un tono jocoso.

-¡no me digas peque… - no termino la frase, porque los recuerdos acudieron a su mente en el momento menos preciso

-Sakura, lo siento no quise incomodarte y tampoco…

-no, esta bien Kero, no te disculpes por hacerme recordar una parte tan bella de mi niñez – Kero notó que esta vez los ojos de Sakura tenían una luz especial y que en su rostro aparecía una bella expresión, que tal vez era una mezcla de felicidad, nostalgia y alegría, y que aun así estaba combinado maravillosamente en el angelical rostro de su dueña amiga.

-me gusta recordar Kero, de esa manera me siento mas cerca de los momentos mas hermosos de mi vida- observó a Kero y notó el rostro preocupado de su guardián.

Ante la mirada ausente de Sakura Kero al fin decidió comentar algo al respecto (el siempre se preocupaba mucho por el estado de ánimo de Sakura) esa era una de las cosas más importantes para el, no como guardían de las cartas sino como el amigo inseparable en el que se había convertido.

-Sakura, se que Yukito esta muy bien en Tokio, después de todo esta con tu hermano ¿no?

-asi es Kero- agachó su cabeza hasta la altura de su pecho, en donde siempre llevaba la llave de sus propias cartas –yo siento en ocasiones lo que Yukito siente y por eso sé que el está bien en Tokio, y en su nuevo hogar.

-Sakura, lo extrañas mucho verdad

-si Kero, lo extraño mucho al igual que a mi hermano. Pero estoy felíz por ambos, es decir los dos han podido alcanzar sus anhelos, mi hermano está estudiando en la universidad y Yukito está felizmente casado con Yahani, además Yukito estudia en la misma universidad que mi hermano por lo cual el siempre me informa de su estado.

La mirada de Sakura pareció perder su brillo característico.

-los extraño mucho a ambos, y también a los compañeros con los que compartí mi infancia – al terminar de pronunciar esto Kero acentuó su ceño y estaba muy serio, casi molesto podría mencionarse.

-lo dices por ese mocoso verdad – la voz de Kero era muy poco reservada y ya estaba sin su agudeza natural. Sakura giró su cabeza hasta la posición en la que se encontraba kero un poco sobresaltada por su repentino cambio de tono.

-Kero…- la mirada de Sakura ya era un poco mas acentuada que hacía unos minutos – Shaoran no es ningún mocoso, además el significó mucho para mí – la voz de Sakura hizo una breve pausa y bajó un poco su vista hasta el suelo

–sabes muy bien que él significó mucho en mi vida, el me demostró que el valor no es simplemente no tener miedo sino tener la certeza de que existe algo que está mucho mas allá de lo que nos impide continuar…

Habiendo dicho esto Kero levantó un poco su pequeña ceja, Sakura decía estas cosas solo cuando recordaba y cuando tenía su mente despejada para pensar con claridad. De hecho, una vez Sakura estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil, cuando Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong, escribió unas notas en su cuaderno mientras Kero guardaba silencio y esto lo hacía en señal de respeto hacia el dolor de Sakura. Cuando terminó lo dobló en varios pliegues y lo dejó en algún lugar de su armario, y después de cuatro años y medio mientras Sakura ordenaba algunas cosas de su habitación encontró un papelito muy pequeño debido a la cantidad de dobleces, Sakura lo había visto en un principio pero al no reconocerlo no le prestó atención y entonces a Kero se le ocurrió leer lo que contenía ese papel porque ni él lo reconocía en ese momento… Luego de leerlo en silencio le había preguntado a Sakura de donde había copiado el texto que casi parecía un poema. Cuyos versos hablaban de las ocasiones de la vida en la que nuestro destino se cruza curiosamente con el de otra persona y de la forma en el que el desenlace de una amistad con un amor pacíficamente oculto tras sentimientos que no podían demostrarse uno delante del otro podía ser un final jamás concluido (¿se preguntan que cómo puede llegar a ser esto? bueno, desde este punto de vista la relación de Sakura y de Shaoran jamás terminó y asi mismo nunca continuó en sus vidas), pero esto es justamente lo que Sakura escribió.

Luego de que Sakura lo leyera se notaba la expresión de asombro en su rostro, pero no era por recordar esta parte de su vida sino porque le sorprendió como alguien tan poco dado a la escritura manual como ella podía haber llegado a escribir algo con palabras tan sencillas y al mismo tiempo tan significativas y llenas de sentimiento porque hasta para su gusto estaba muy bien escrito.

-Sakura – Kero le había casi hecho reaccionar, poniéndole una mano en su hombro

– Sakura, sé que para ti no fue nada fácil, porque yo estuve contigo recuerdas, yo estuve contigo y cuando sufrías yo sufría contigo Sakurita. Además para mí tu siempre serás la niña que me sacó del libro y que liberó las Cartas Clow, también la niña que atrapaba las cartas Clow con mi ayuda y con la de "Shaoran" – este nombre le costó un poco más pronunciarlo, pero lo hacía por Sakura. Únicamente por ella

–mira, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de rencor cada vez que recuerdas a ese niño ¿y sabes el porque?- Sakura negó lentamente con su cabeza

-lo hago porque sufriste por él cuando quien sabe por que razones se fue a Hong Kong, se fue y no le importó lo que ocurriría entre ustedes- Sakura comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas ante lo dicho por Kero ¿verdad que a veces las palabras que dice Kero para consolar y apoyar a una persona tiene un efecto tan contradictorio?

-pero Kero, tu sabes que… -fue interrumpida rápidamente por su guardián quien asevero con sus palabras.

-si Sakura, se muy bien que el te ayudó mucho en la captura de cartas, pero entiende que no puedo apreciar a nadie que te haya provocado tristeza querida Sakurita.

-Sakura bajó la cabeza, antes de decir lentamente – lo sé Kero… lo sé

-Sakura… – se acercó a acariciar su cabello del color de la miel campestre, en el semblante de Kero estaba la preocupación, la misma que había sentido años atrás cuando Sakura lentamente lloraba en silencio mencionando que extrañaría a Shaoran y que nunca sentiría algo así por una persona. Algo como amistad, compañerismo, confianza, cariño y… quizás ¿amor?

Si seguramente amor. Es curioso como una niña es capaz de poseer sentimientos tan adultos que en nada la vinculaba a su plena niñez, no es que tenga algo de malo pero… en el momento en el que Sakura aceptó el sentimiento que había nacido y crecido en su corazón el destino de Shaoran y el de ella quedaron entrelazados para siempre…

Un lazo irrompible

Ni por el más vil sentimiento

Y es algo total y absolutamente imposible de ignorar…

-Sakura recuerda aquella promesa que nos hiciste a mi y a Tomoyo. Prometiste ya no pensar tanto en ello y en cambio dejar de sentirte tan triste, recuerda que Tomoyo también se preocupó mucho por ti. –Sakura levantó un poco su cabeza.

-es cierto, Tomoyo y tú siempre estuvieron a mi lado – el brillo en los ojos de Sakura era como el de antes, un brillo encantador y vivaz tal y como era Sakura. Después de todo, ya saben lo que dicen "Los ojos son el reflejo del alma" y según parce es muy cierto.

-¡Pues claro Sakura!- Kero tenía una manita empuñada y la otra extendida, casi como si fuera el rey del mundo

-¿Quién ha soportado tu carácter sino nosotros!, ¿Quién te ha hecho reír sino nosotros!, ¿Quién te molesta tanto cuando estas de mal humor sino nosotros! – Kero abrió sus pequeños ojos cuando razonó sus últimas palabras

-si Kero me doy cuenta, excepto que Tomoyo no hace eso… solo tú –Sakura veía a Kero vigilante y con una media sonrisa que daba a conocer su actual estado de ánimo, ya no estaba triste gracias a las palabras de su sabio amigo guardián (se supone que él posee una gran sabiduría, solo que casi nunca la emplea, ¡Ha si! en las tareas de Sakura si que la usa)

Kero aparentemente muy bien aún notando esa mirada tan poco usual en Sakura, se limitó a sonreír y reír como si nada hubiera pasado allí

– ¡Ja Ja! ehmm Sakura deberías vestirte, ¡porque ya se te hizo tarde otra vez! – Sakura giró su vista hasta su reloj que marcaba las 6:45 y supuestamente tenía que vestirse a las 6:30 para tener tiempo suficiente para organizar bien sus cosas de estudio y para comenzar un buen día sin tantas agitaciones cotidianas, como habían sido por los últimos 2 años de estudio. ¡MUY NORMAL EN ELLA!

-¡QUEE! ¡SE ME HARÁ TARDE!

-porqué dice se le hará tarde cuando ya lo es – aunque el tono de Kero era bajo Sakura pudo escucharlo en medio de su carrera en busca de su uniforme

-¡ya te oí Kero y quiero que sepas que eso no me ayuda!

-Sakura mejor apresúrate porque el reloj sigue avanzando – Y Sakura entró a vestirse

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian… por fortuna… nunca… nunca cambian – habiendo dicho esto levantó su cabecita hasta la altura de la ventana. La mirada pensativa de Kero era un reflejo de lo que en su interior meditaba

-pero el tiempo esta pasando muy rápido por nuestras vidas, y temo que… todo pronto cambiará – Kero visualizó una fotografía que Sakura conservó en su escritorio, la fotografía en donde estaba ella, Tomoyo, Meyling y… también… Shaoran

-y lo que más me preocupa es Sakura….

5 minutos después…

-¡ya estoy lista Kero, dime has visto mi libro de Matemáticas! – la vista crítica de Kero le permitió ver que aparte de que Sakura estaba agitada y que tenía mal puesto su suéter estudiantil, una de sus medias blancas estaba un poco más arriba que la otra, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y su blusa estaba mal colocada y también tenía algunas arrugas su falda… en fin aun debía arreglarse mucho más…

-¡Ya Kero deja de mirarme y dime si lo has visto!

-está tirado debajo de tu cama- Kero tomó una galleta de la bolsa mientras observaba a Sakura agacharse y recoger el famoso libro de matemáticas que ella no encontraba desde hacía una semana atrás, y le había dicho a su querido guardián que por favor lo buscara por ella.

"no puedo permitir que ese niño vuelva a acercarse a Sakura, sé que la lastimará y es algo que no puedo permitir, no mientras yo sea su guardián"

-ya lo encontré Kero

-vaya al fin lo llevarás a clases después de tantos días – sonrió luego de visualizar la bella sonrisa de Sakura, la sonrisa que ella siempre solía esbozar.

-sí Kero. Por cierto, gracias por haberme ayudado con mi tarea de historia, por eso… - sacó unos dulces de sabores diferentes los cuales mostró a Kero, quien ya tenía unos corazoncitos en sus ojos – toma, este es tu premio –Sakura le entregó todos los dulces en sus pequeñas manitas, que por cierto, no eran lo suficientemente grandes para sostener al mismo tiempo todos los dulces

-ayyyyy Sakura ¡GRACIAS!

-al contrario kero yo te doy las gracias porque sin tu ayuda no abría realizado bien mi tarea y bueno probablemente no habría encontrado el libro – Sakura sonreía mientras veía a Kero comerse por lo menos 6 dulces al mismo tiempo y por supuesto no faltaba sus mejillas sonrosadas al probar algo tan dulce.

-¡Muy bien!…. – se acercó a una mesita en donde tenía un gran espejo y frente a ella alguno accesorios que utilizaba en su cabello. Sujetó su cepillo y suavemente lo deslizó por su sedoso, suave y brilloso cabello castaño.

Ella se observaba en el espejo, pero lo único que veía era a sí misma cuando era una niña…

Simbólicamente, porque esto pasa muchas veces, significa que había algo que poseía cuando era una niña y que ahora ya no.

Para ella aún es un misterio el porqué en ocasiones inconscientemente se ve a sí misma pero con el cabello más corto, con dos colitas, y con una carita más infantil…

Mientras ella se peinaba Kero devoraba todos los dulces que podía. Sakura mostró una hermosa sonrisa cuando observó a Kero a través de su espejo y divagaba en sus recuerdos…

De cuando aún se sentía completamente una niña y no con un sentimiento que era muy complicado para ella y para su corazón, pues aún no estaba preparado para ser presa de un sentimiento tan nuevo, tan hermoso y bello, pero a la vez tan doloroso e inexplicable…

Sin que Sakura se diera cuenta de la hora faltaba muy poco para que llegara la hora límite para que ella estuviese aún en su habitación. Sakura ya había terminado de arreglarse y se había colocado un broche en el cabello, este broche siempre lo portaba porque era un regalo de su padre y su hermano. Con él recogía unos mechones de su fleco y el resto de su cabello caía como una cascada en sus hombros y en su espalda.

Al terminar observó a Kero engullendo todos los dulces y mostró una simpática sonrisa ¡qué bien es poder tenerlos a todos en su vida! .- A pesar de que cuatro personas muy importantes en su vida ya no están con ella (Shaoran, Meiling, Toya y Yukito) Sakura tiene una buena percepción y sabe que nunca en su vida se ha encontrado sola y tiene una muy buena actitud para con las personas que la rodean.

Es claro que los extrañaba mucho, pero sabía que en el fondo jamás se separaría de ellos.

-Oye Sakura… mejor… apresúrate – el guardián de las cartas tenía un sonrojo muy notable en sus mejillas, claro que por comer tantos dulces.

-¡claro que si Kero!- recogió su maletín, acomodó algunos libros en él "incluyendo el de matemáticas" y revisó su imagen por una última vez en el espejo (tomando en cuenta que aún no llevaba un listón que siempre llevaba puesto pero considerando la hora no tenía tiempo para esas cosas)

Ella estaba abriendo la puerta y observó de nuevo a su gran amigo guardián

-Glotón

Kero levantó su vista hasta Sakura quien ante este movimiento tenía una sonrisita algo nerviosa e inocente

-¡¿que dijiste?

-no, nada Kero. Continúa con tus dulces, adelante puedes comértelos- aunque el tono de Sakura no convencía a Kero el siguió en su ardua tarea del día, devorar todos lo dulces que ella le había regalado a pesar de que ya se había comido 4 galletas simultáneamente antes de que su joven dueña se los diera. Una sonriente Sakura salió de la habitación bajando rápidamente las escaleras a las que ya estaba acostumbrada. Llegando a la cocina se encontró con su padre, quien estaba preparando un delicioso desayuno.

-¡Buenos días papá!

-buenos días hija – respondió Fujitaka con su afable sonrisa cotidiana, bien la sonrisa de Sakura se parece mucho a la de Fujitaka, lo que nos hace suponer que es una herencia de padre a hija.

-mmm ¡huele delicioso! ¿que es?- una de las cosas que a Fujitaka mas le agrada es ver a su hija sonreír tal y como lo hacía en ese momento

-son solo los vegetales Sakura, ahora prepararé los fideos que tanto te gustan

-¡papá gracias! – Sakura tenía óvalos mas rosados que su piel en sus mejillas y había abrazado a su padre muy emotivamente. Nada como su papá…

-siéntate hija, pronto te serviré tu desayuno

-claro que no papá, ¡yo te ayudaré! – dijo con decisión. Fujitaka, al verla recordó una época de su vida en la que seguramente su sonrisa era igual de felíz y llena de vida como la de su hija. Ese tiempo había quedado muy, muy atrás; concretamente cuando había conocido a Nadeshico y el le había pedido ser su novia, propuesta que claro ella aceptó movida por un sentimiento que surgió en el momento en el que conoció a Fujitaka. Aquellos habían sido los días más felices del señor Kinomoto, él siempre acompañado por Nadeshico y Nadeshico siempre disfrutando de su compañía y su amor. Y esa felicidad fue mas complementada en el día en el que ella aceptó casarse con él y dejar atrás todo un noviazgo secreto por miedo al rechazo de su familia aunque, después de todo, Sonomi fue la primera en negarse a su matrimonio con el hombre que luego se convertiría en su esposo y su único amor.

Recordar esos momentos tan dichosos siempre lograban que el usual carácter cariñoso y afable de Fujitaka fuera reemplazado por una sonrisa triste a cada recuerdo atesorado guardado en su mente de su siempre querida y amada Nadeshiko, la única mujer a quién el realmente amó y a quien hizo parte de su corazón y de su alma. Recordar su matrimonio lo llenaba de nostalgia por regresar al pasado, al lado de su amada esposa y de estar otra vez casado, unido en un siempre dichoso y próspero matrimonio tal vez casi indestructible (porque aunque no lo parezca, si la vida le hubiese dado una segunda oportunidad a Nadeshico de vivir, el matrimonio Kinomoto sería uno de los pocos matrimonios en los cuáles el cariño de ambos sobresaldría en toda adversidad y situación por los cuáles todos lo matrimonios pasan siempre) sería la familia perfecta, con los dos hijos mas maravillosos del mundo y con una esposa perfecta, y sería perfecta porque su corazón así lo dictaría, porque ya no pertenecería a nadie más después de conocerla.

-papá, ¡ya terminé de cortar todo! – la expresión emotiva de Sakura cambió al divisar en el rostro de su querido padre lo que parecía ser ¿tristeza?... es cierto que Sakura es un poco distraída pero no tanto como para no notar algo tan evidente en una persona tan especial para ella como lo era su padre.

-¿papá estas bien? – Fujitaka volvió a la realidad repentinamente mirando a Sakura y en ella, una de las cosas que menos le gustaba ver en una persona, el la observaba preocupada.

-si hija, estoy bien por favor discúlpame…

-ha ¡ya sé!- Sakura se acercó a Fujitaka y lo abrazó

-estabas pensando en Toya verdad papá? – ante el comentario de Sakura, Fujitaka respondió con un sí porque era mejor que ella tuviera esa idea y volver a disfrazar sus sentimientos con sus recuerdos muy adentro de su mente a querer ver la tristeza de Sakura en el momento en el que ella se enterase de toda la razón de su melancolía.

-Papá, Toya siempre nos llama y por eso sabemos que él está bien, además yo sé que es muy fuerte en toda circunstancia y si tuviera alguna dificultad seguro nos lo diría. -(la inocencia de Sakura era la salvación para algunas personas, porque ella no es lo suficientemente observadora como para distinguir algunos sentimientos.

Y sin embargo es tan especial…

-si hija… tienes toda la razón – la abrazó fuerte como tomando cierto apoyo de su única hija, uno de los más grandes tesoros que guardaba desde su nacimiento y luego, desde el fallecimiento de Nadeshico.

Sakura se parecía tanto a su madre, tanto físico como íntegramente, sin duda alguna Sakura había heredado los hermosos ojos de Nadeshico, también algo de su carácter como su amabilidad y el hecho de ser tan sociable. Hasta podría mencionarse que su curioso estado de ánimo habitual (el estar muy sonriente todo el día) que también fue una favorecedora cualidad de Nadeshico y claro… también ser… bueno ser muy… muy…, muy…, muy distraída casi todo el tiempo.

-hija, ¿que te parece si terminamos de cocinar tu platillo favorito?

-si ¡te ayudaré a prepararlo papá!- exclamó muy emotiva y vivaz.

- gracias hija

-bueno entonces aquí están los vegetales para cocinarlo y también…

Luego de unos minutos ya estaba preparado el desayuno en la residencia Kinomoto, y la mañana era testigo de una bella escena de un padre y su hija muy felices sentados en el comedor de la casa, ambos muy contentos de poder estar un día mas juntos como una familia, aunque Toya no esté entre Sakura y Fujitaka siempre ha existido una relación fraternal muy especial que solo existe entre un padre y una hija.

-bueno hija ya esta todo listo- Fujitaka estaba por servir todo lo que junto a su única hija había preparado cuando Sakura grito repentinamente

-¡HAAAA!

-¿Sakura que pasa estas bien hija?

-¡no, papá es tarde, muy, muy tarde! – habiendo dicho esto Fujitaka miró el reloj que marcaba apenas las 6:35 de la mañana. Y ya que esto le pareció muy extraño miró a Sakura y ella estaba bebiendo apresuradamente un poco de jugo de naranja recién preparado para luego sujetar su maletín e ir rápido por sus zapatos que estaban junto a la entrada. antes de que Sakura saliera en sus patines Fujitaka la detuvo

-¡Sakura!

-¿que pasa papá? ya es muy tarde y hoy tengo practica en el club de porristas en estos momentos

-pero… Sakura no lo entiendo no me dijiste nada

-¿como nada? si ya debe ser muy tarde

-No Sakura apenas son las 6:35 bueno, ahora deben ser 6:37

-¡¿QUE?- Sakura se detuvo a pensar. Cuando salió de su habitación eran las 6:50 calculaba que amenos debían haber pasado ya 10 minutos después de eso… Fujitaka veía a Sakura sonriendo de seguro la equivocación de su hija se debía a un desajuste en la hora de el reloj de su habitación. Aún sonriendo se dirigió a su hija quien se encontraba aún sumida en sus pensamientos pero a la mitad del camino, todos observaban a Sakura mientras ellos caminaban, algunos curiosos notaban que Sakura no se movía y permanecía en la misma posición mientras un hombre que parecia ser su padre le hablaba para hacerla reaccionar (y según parecía no estaba funcionando)

-hija, ven entremos a la casa

-hija

Y entonces ocurrió un milagro

– sé que pasa… – Sakura por fín había regresado a la realidad

-hija, ven que estás en medio del camino y no es seguro…

-¿Qué?… - y Sakura miró hacia todas direcciones y solo observaba las calles vecinas, las personas y claro a su padre porque estaba justo frente a a su casa. Encontrándose todo esto se dirigió a la entrada y eso que aún se notaba su sobresalto (si, sé que piensan que cómo una persona puede ser tan distraída ¿no es cierto? pero bueno Sakura Kinomoto es así naturalmente y todas las personas que la conocen están habituadas a este tipo de situaciones en la cotidiana vida de Sakura)

-Bueno hija ¿te gustaría desayunar sin preocuparte de la hora? porque faltan más de 20 minutos para que tengas que irte a la escuela.

-Si papá, perdona por favor pero creí que ya era muy tarde porque cuando salí de mi habitación eran… - Sakura estaba por decirlo pero un pequeño y rápido flash pasó por su mente. Acaso habría sido… ¿KERO?

-¿sucede algo?

-no papá es solo que recordé que adelanté la hora de mi reloj para levantarme más temprano – Fujitaka la observó divertido ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Sakura por decirlo así; él no aceptaba del todo la idea porque notaba en el tono de su hija un poco de incredulidad. Fujitaka no era tan despistado como para creerlo tan fácilmente pero no mencionó nada de eso durante todo el desayuno. Pasaron los minutos y Sakura ya había terminado de desayunar y Fujitaka recogía los platos y todo lo demás mientras conversaba alegremente con su hija.

-bueno me alegro de que alfín podrás volver a ver a Tomoyo

-si papá – la felicidad de Sakura era evidente en su rostro

-pero Sakura estás segura de que no hay problema si me voy por una semana a Balikesir – la expresión de Fujitaka estaba dirigida a Sakura, a Fujitaka nunca le ha gustado dejar a Sakura sola desde que Toya se mudó a Tokio.

-no papá, te prometo que estaré bien durante esa semana porque Tomoyo me acompañará en todo ese tiempo

-pero Sakura, creo que Tomoyo también tiene algunos asuntos que resolver con Sonomi

-si, papá eso lo sé perfectamente pero la Señora Sonomi me dijo que fuera algún día a visitarlas personalmente. Al parecer no le gusta que Tomoyo utilice su correo electrónico porque mi tía siempre le está hablando de los riesgos de tener a un amigo en la internet y…– Fujitaka sonrió, ella no había cambiado en nada… tan sobre protectora como siempre.

-bueno Sakura, creo que ahora sí se nos hizo un poco tarde. Apresúrate y ve por tus cosas yo te puedo llevar a la escuela en mi auto- Sakura tenía estrellitas en los ojos (es curioso que en eso se parece mucho a Tomoyo, creo que por algo aún son muy buenas amigas ¿no?)

-¡gracias papá, ahora sí llegaré pronto!

-esta bien hija ve, revisa si algo aún te hace falta y me dices cuando ya estés lista.- agregó con su especial sonrisa.

-¡siii papá ya vendré en un momento! – Kero espiaba la escena desde arriba de las escaleras, muy sonriente entró otra vez a la habitación de Sakura –que felíz luce Sakura cuando está con sus seres mas queridos. Desearía que esa felicidad nunca se marchara porque si eso sucede Sakura nunca volverá a ser la misma niña a la que todos queremos tanto, y también porque…- dirigió su vista a la ventana que era alumbrada por los primeros cálidos rayos del sol -Yue nunca me lo perdonaría

-ya estoy aquí Kero! –el guardián rápidamente cambió su mirada a una mas sonriente y muy, bueno muy… creo que puedo mencionar que muy… muy Kero.

-vaya creo que desayunaste bien – Sakura entendió la indirecta de las palabras del guardián.

-ni lo menciones Kero, ya lo había olvidado pero ahora no te salvarás- Sakura tenía una mirada un poco amenazadora que, aunque no era usual en ella, combinaba extrañamente con su angelical rostro que le era más común.

-tranquila Sakura no te enojes porque lo hice para ayudarte ya no irte tan tarde a la escuela- Kero tenía una postura despreocupada y omisa mientras su dueña y amiga tenía un pensamiento que bastaba ver arriba de su cabeza para verlo. Y era: Sakura aplastando a Kero con su pie derecho mientras le prohibía comer cualquier otro dulce en toda su vida.

Kero notó el pequeño pensamiento de Sakura (Kero la conoce muy bien)

-¡Si Kero pero por lo menos pudiste habérmelo dicho antes! – la expresión de Sakura ya era mas relajada pero aun con un poco de molestia en el fondo de sus palabras.

-Sakura, veamos el lado positivo. Gracias a que yo puse tu alarma a esa hora no llevas 15 minutos de retraso el día de hoy

-Si kero ¡en eso tienes mucha razón!– Sakura además del broche que tenía puesto tomó un listón rosa que guardaba en sus cosas diarias y se lo colocó entre su cabello sedoso y brillante como el de una sirena en el mar (que no les parezca exagerado en la Mitología Griega dice esto:

_Deberías ver a una sirena en el hermoso océano con sus hermosos hilos de plata color ámbar (cabello) y su deslumbrante belleza que no admitiría reproche alguno en sus confinidades marinas y Humanas…_ Ya no escribo más de esto porque me llevaría mas o menos 7 páginas pero el punto es que en parte su descripción se parece a la de Sakura _Hermosa irreprochablemente y con alma pura y transparente (lo de alma pura y transparente lo agrego yo a mi gusto personal Je Je!)_

-kero – llamó la atención del guardián que estaba profundamente sumergido en sus pensamientos

-a ¿sí Sakura?

-Dime una cosa Kero – Sakura se acomodo a la altura de Kero quién estaba sentado en su mesita de estudio – ¿qué sucede? – el semblante de Sakura era tranparente y cargado de una cierta incertidumbre que no le gustaba para nada a Kero.

-¿Si volviera a ver a Shaoran y a Meiling te molestarías conmigo?

-¿ellos están en Tomoeda?

-no claro que no Kero. Solo quiero saber… – ante lo último dicho por Sakura Kero flotó hasta la altura natural de Sakura obligándola a levantarse y ponerse de pie.

-Sakura, solo quiero que sepas una cosa: tu eres una chica fuerte y madura, sé que ya no eres una niña por eso confio en que las decisiones que tomes sean mas que certeras. Y si te llegaras a quivocar en algo yo estaré aquí siempre y también cuentas con Tomoyo. Sakura, solo te digo que pienses tres veces antes de tomar una decisión, sé que para ti es importante atreverte a nuevas cosas pero en ocasiones esto te será perjudicial y no quiero verte algún día y saber que no eres la misma porque eres muy especial tal y como eres, y no necesitas cambiar nada – Kero miraba a Sakura en una mezcla de ternura y seriedad, de hecho una actitud un poco similar a la de Yue.

-Aunque cometieras las equivocaciones más grandes siempre cuentas con nosotros; aunque llegases a cambiar por completo en tu apariencia siempre te querremos porque nada cambiará el hecho de que eres nuestra gran amiga – Los ojos de Sakura eran iluminados por una bella luz, una luz que provenía de su interior. Estaba notablemente sorprendida por las palabras de su guardián (estas palabras no eras muy usuales en Kero) y al mismo tiempo ella estaba muy agradecida porque para Sakura Kinomoto una de las cosas más importantes que tenía era la incomparable amistad de Kero y de Tomoyo, Sakura siempre valoró mucho una amistad y por eso es que estaba tan agradecida con Kero.

Pero más allá de las palabras de su amigo, encontró un mensaje escondido que esperaba por ser descifrado. (Lástima que ella no es muy buena en eso)

-Kero, muchas gracias- Sakura lo miraba fijamente con la misma luz de hace unos momentos – gracias por estar aquí! – Sakura lo abrazó mientras Kero correspondía suavemente el acto de Sakura, aunque los brazitos de Kero apenas alcanzaba los hombros de su dueña quien ya no era una niña sino una bella chica a quien le faltaba mucho por crecer y madurar pero que aún así era como el cerezo más hermoso del mundo comparándola: hermosa, con una cierta majestuosidad que la acompañaba y la acompañaría siempre, y claro sin mencionar su belleza primaveral que se combinaba maravillosamente con su inocencia de alguien a quien le sobraba los sueños y las metas aún pendientes por lograr.

Una de las cosas de Sakura que eran únicas en su persona (lejos de la magia claro) era su alma cristalina que derramaba pureza por completo en Sakura. El poder mágico de Sakura era casi imperceptible por la falta de práctica en los últimos años pero aún así Kero podía distinguir el gran poder que Sakura guardaba en su alma porque ninguna persona que el conociera lo poseía, a expción claro del Mago Clow y probablemente de… Li…

Mientras Sakura se separaba dulce y tiernamente de Kero él aún le sonreía pero con menos sorpresa que antes.

-Sakura eres una chica muy especial tanto para mí como para todas las personas que te rodean – Sakura lo observaba como quien está observando una luz brillante e inmensa tal y como en ocasiones observaba a Tomoyo cuando estaban juntas y… eso le recordó que ese mismo día la volvería a ver!

-Sakura apresúrate o se te hará tarde!- escuchó repentinamente la gentil voz de su padre quien se encontraba subiendo las escaleras seguramente hasta la habitación de su hija. Entonces Kero miró a Sakura comprendiendo que ya no podría permanecer flotando junto a Sakura sino más bien sentado en la repisa arriba de ambos.

-Bien Sakura, es mejor que des prisa antes de que en serio sea tarde – Kero la observaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su tierna carita y Sakura con una sonrisa muy similar, una cargada de dulzura, inocencia y ternura muy propias de ella.

- Si Kero, me iré porque mi papá ya viene – lo levantó y dejó a Kero encima de la repisa sentado y su guardián asumió su postura de muñeco de felpa. Sakura estaba abriendo la puerta cuando a Kero la detuvo con su agudo tono de voz – hey Sakura! Prométeme que darás tu mejor esfuerzo en tu exámen.- habiendo dicho esto Sakura se detuvo y giró su mirada hacia el que le acababa de decir lo último y con una jovial sonrisa llena de energía y vivacidad reflejada en sus hermosos ojos translúcidos esmeraldas para luego guiñarle uno de ellos y decirle:

-¡claro que sí Kero te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar el exámen! Hasta te sentirás muy orgulloso de mí! – Kero asintió con su cabeza y cuando Sakura salió de la habitación y se escuchaban sus pasos por las escaleras y la alegre voz de su padre conversando con ella él se animó a decir muy bajo y casi en un tono confidente a sus adentros.

-No Sakura, no estaré orgulloso de tí porque ya lo estoy desde aquella vez en que abriste el libro y aceptaste la misión. - Kero sonrió después de recordar que después de todo… Sakura no había aceptado la misión porque en un principio Kero le había mentido y sin que Sakura lo supiera la primera vez que ella recitó el conjuro se convirtió en la cazadora de cartas que luego, se convertiría en la verdadera y única dueña de estas.

El automóvil de Fujitaka se acercaba cada vez más a la preparatoria Tomoeda y Sakura observaba felíz el paisaje mientras recordaba lo mucho que extraño a Tomoyo durante el tiempo en el que no asistió a la preparatoria por haber ido a visitar a un familiar, y claro, Fujitaka fue con su hija a la casa de esa persona que tanto necesitaba la compañía de la única familia que posee.

-Ya llegamos hija – la voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando él le abrió la puerta del carro y Sakura colocó su pie en el pavimento y observó el panorama al que ya estaba acostumbrada desde sus primeros años de estudio. El patio, los árboles, el jardín y la estructura que conformaba la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria Tomoeda.

-gracias papá! – Sakura le brindó un gran abrazo y su padre lo correspondió con un leve movimiento de su mano en su ahora bien peinado cabello castaño.

-si hija, bien ahora iré al trabajo- Fujitaka se introdujo en el auto, estaba por marcharse y Sakura empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada cuando Fujitaka le dijo aún desde el auto –Hoya llegaré temprano hija! – y Sakura le respondió vivazmente

-esta bien papá; te estaré esperando! – en cuestión de segundos el automóvil de Fujitaka ya se había perdido en el horizonte al cruzar algunas cuadras y calles mientras Sakura caminaba nuevamente hacia la puerta de entrada. Los chicos que también se dirigían a la puerta la miraban inquisidoramente y algunos la saludaban (pero claro que no precisamente por cortesía) y Sakura respondía con un simple "buenos días"; pero para los chicos que se atrevían a más y la alagaban y elogiaban al pasar Sakura los ignoraba o simplemente sonreía nerviosa mientras tenía la cara totalmente roja.

Si lo miramos desde el punto de vista masculino, Sakura es: hermosa, tiene un muy buen físico y una perfecta y fina figura esbelta, posee unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda, una cabellera que la hace ver más tierna en ocasiones y en otras como una perfecta líder. Tenía un rostro angelical y con unas perfectas facciones que surcaban todo su cuerpo. Para ellos Sakura era prácticamente una chica soñada, talvéz una Diosa y la novia perfecta pero todos habían notado que ella es un poco tímida en ese ámbito y que no había tenido ningún novio desde que terminó su relación con Hiroshi Okawa.

Sakura había terminado con él luego de que Tomoyo prácticamente la hubiera hecho entrar en razón: ¿aún no lo comprenden cierto? Bueno, entonces tal véz luego de leer esto las dudas se dicipen y sea más comprendible la antigua relación de Sakura y Hiroshi Okawa

**Comienzo Flash Back**

Luego del regreso de Shaoran a Hong Kong Sakura se había sentido un poco triste al respecto siendo Tomoyo y Kero quienes le ayudaron a sobrellevar la situación. Tres años después en Tomoeda aceptaron estudiantes de intercambio y en la sección de Sakura; un chico alto, cabello castaño/rubio y ojos celeste marino ingresó a Tomoeda.

Este chico era muy amable y caballeroso, era Japonés pero había estudiado toda su vida en Italia. Robó la mirada de todas las chicas dese que ingresó al salón de clases. En un principio Sakura no mostró ningún interés en el excepto el de una simple amistad y Tomoyo observaba el notable interés del chico en Sakura pero ella no lo notó hasta que Tomoyo se lo comentó…

Dos semanas después de que Hiroshi ingresara a Tomoeda:

-Sakura – Tomoyo llamó la atención de su mejor amiga

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?- Sakura la miró a los ojos y notó que lo que Tomoyo le iba a decir era muy importante

-Sakura, no has notado algo en Hiroshi que te interese? – ante esto, Sakura elevo un poco una de sus cejas y con una expresión dudosa respondió algo que a Tomoyo le provocó risa ¡Sakura, que ocurrente!

-mmm… ¿cómo es?... ¿cómo era su nombre?... – mientras Sakura pensaba detenidamente Tomoyo paró de reírse y observando a Sakura y al ver a "Hiroshi" le pareció ver que…. ¿se veían bien juntos?. Y saliendo de esa realidad alterna Sakura aún no recordaba el primer nombre de el joven Okawa.

-mmm…. Kiysho…. Kinsho….Kityo… Kitchi…. – la última combinación de Sakura le provocó mucha risa a Tomoyo. Bueno no creía que alguien pudiera equivocarse tanto con un nombre tan cencillo como Hiroshi y menos sustituirlo con un tal…. ¿Kitshi? ¡Ja Ja Ja!

-¿qué pasa Tomoyo? – el gesto interrogativo de Sakura la hacía ver mas inocente que nunca, y con una majestuosa aura dorada que envolvía por completo el alma de la dueña de las cartas. ¡Ho cielos! Tomoyo es muy imaginativa ¿cierto?

-no nada Sakura, su nombre es Hiroshi Okawa pero no me refería a eso sino a algo mas subjetivo como alguna atracción hacia él- al ver el cambio de expresión en su mejor amiga y compañera de todos los días continuó:

-Sakura, sé lo que vas a decirme pero…- era muy obvio con lo que Tomoyo le iba a salir ahora a Sakura. Después de todo hacía algunos años ella había comenzado con la manía de presentarle chicos a su mejor amiga y además ¡se atrevía a arreglar citas a escondidas con ella!

Así como lo leen, en algunas ocasiones Tomoyo invitó a Sakura a salir y también invitaba a algún chico atractivo, para luego dejarlos solos a ambos en alguna heladería, cafetería y en muchos otros lugares, ¡incluso una vez dejó sola a Sakura con un amigo en adentro de una casa de espejos!. Y por cierto ninguno de los dos encontraban el camino para salir. Una persona muy solidaria tuvo que ir a sacarlos de ese lugar pues Tomoyo tuvo que decirle el porqué Sakura llevaba casi una hora sin aparecerse en el parque…

¡ESA PERSONA ERA TOYA!

A el pobre chico le dieron deseos de irse a vivir del otro lado del mundo y jamás regresar a Japón, y es que después de todos los gritos, amenazas, empujones y demás cosas (que es mejor no escribir) el pobre chico seguía con vida solo porque algunos encargados de los animales del parque estaban cerca ¡prácticamente ellos lo salvaron de una lenta recuperación de 5 años en el hospital!

Y lejos de todo el drama los esfuerzos de Tomoyo fueron en vano porque según ella lo de la casa de los espejos era para que Sakura y ese chico se conocieran mejor y como ver tantos reflejos en los cristales marea un poco entonces pensó que tal vez era una buena oportunidad para que ambos chicos se vieran directamente y quizá… Solo quizá… … si tan solo quizá este chico robara el corazón se Sakura.

Pero en el fondo Tomoyo sabe muy bien que Sakura no es una chica fácil ni de conquistar ni de enamorar porque solo una persona a cautivado su corazón de esa forma tan especial; y es que Shaoran nunca intentó acercarse a ella por un motivo sentimental y bueno ya ven que Sakura terminó enamorada de él. Un amor tan inocente y misterioso como tan dulce y acogedor. Es una verdadera lástima que nada sucedió entre ellos y que todo que a sin terminar en la vida de ambos.

-Tomoyo, recuerda todo lo que pasó aquella vez con mi hermano, el pasó molesto contigo por casi todo un año

-ya Sakura, eso fue apenas el año pasado y creo que aún está molesto- la sonrisa de Tomoyo era algo que nunca abandonaba su rostro

-si pero dejando ese tema atrás Tomoyo, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme respecto a Okawa?

-Sakura sé que no lo has notado pero él está interesado en ti- la expresión de Sakura cambió drásticamente.

-¿de qué hablas Tomoyo, él… interesado en mí?

-así es Sakurita ¿no te parecería una buena idea tal vez intentar conocerlo mejor?

-Tomoyo ¡no empieces de nuevo con esas cosas! Además de seguro me lo dices porque quieres que yo le hable primero – Woow ¿desde cuándo Tomoyo tenía esa extraña costumbre de elaborar planes para las futuras conquistas de Sakura?

-Sakura no me digas esto, porque además es cierto. Todo el mundo lo ha notado menos tú

(eso no era algo para asombrarse)

-¿y qué pretendes lograr diciéndomelo?

-nada Sakurita, simplemente que intentes alcanzar nuevas cosas

-Tomoyo, creí que te había dejado en claro que no necesito un novio y además no sé como se lo diría a mi papá o… a mi hermano- Sakura detuvo la marcha que habían estado dando por toda la preparatoria junto a su mejor amiga.

-Sakura… no te digo que tengas un novio a escondidas pero es solo para que olvides el pasado… -las palabras estaban cargadas de muchos sentimientos expresados a Sakura, en este caso amistad y preocupación plasmada en su rostro pálido y angelical - sabes bien que aunque no lo digas he notado que aún no lo olvidas…. - silencio entre ambas amigas…

-jamás Tomoyo… sabes muy bien que eso jamás.

-no te pido que lo borres de tu vida, solo que intentes buscar un camino que te lleve lejos del recuerdo que te es doloroso aún. Yo sé que no lo olvidarás nunca, y eso está muy bien porque mientras lo afrontes en el presente te será más fácil de sobrellevar pero… - los bellos y hermosos ojos de Sakura Kinomoto estaban opacados por un lago de tristeza y de desesperanza como cuando "una sirena desea volver a ver la Luna, y sin embargo una cadena de perlas la atan a las profundidades de el inmenso mar" (es literatura romana al igual que el texto de unas cuantas páginas atrás)

-Tomoyo… muchas gracias – había en su rostro una angelical sonrisa.

-sabes que soy tu amiga – y tomándola de las manos continuó – y eres muy importante para mí, por esta razón lo único que intento hacer es ayudarte en lo que pueda y aún en lo que no pueda; lamento si he sido muy asfixiante o muy insistente y también cuando te he hecho sentir incómoda.

-Tomoyo, tu nunca has…

-no Sakura, me disculpo porque se que lo he sido y no tienes porque querer ocultármelo… yo te conozco Sakura… te conozco muy bien – ambas chicas se veían fijamente en una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos tan complejas como ellas mismas hasta que… el timbre de entrada a clases se hizo escuchar rompiendo el silencio reinante entre ambas estudiantes de preparatoria.

-mejor vamos Sakura, ahora tenemos arte lingüístico y sé que no querrás perderte esa clase – su amiga resbaló una de sus manos por uno de sus mechones que caían en su hombro. Arregló su flequillo en un listón rosa que casi siempre llevaba en el cabello y con una vivaz sonrisa repleta de vivacidad y alegría tomó una mano de Tomoyo y corrió hacia el salón de clases.

-¡vámos Tomoyo o se nos hará tarde!

-¡Sakura no tan rápido! – era gracioso pero Sakura aún era una gran atleta

-¡o lo siento Tomoyo! ¡por cierto qué buena memoria tienes, yo aún no memorizo el horario de clases!

Al día siguiente Tomoyo llamó la atención de Sakura mostrándole una fotografía que al parecer mostraba a Hiroshi y a Sakura en el salón de…

-¿QUEEEEEEE!- Sakura estaba sobresaltada mientras observaba aquella fotografía y escuchaba las terribles palabras de su acompañante.

-es la verdad Sakura y por lo otro… ¡lo siento no pude resistirme porque el me preguntó por ti y le dije que estabas libre esta tarde y que estarías a las 4:00PM en el parque Pingüino…

-¡YO NO QUIERO UNA CITA CON EL TOMOYO! – observaba como su mejor amiga tenía una aureola sobre su cabeza y que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas pero gracias al repentino despertar de Kero (quién estaba tomando una siesta) se salvó del inusual enojo de la GRAN SAKURA KINOMOTO

-¿qué pasa Sakura? ¿ porqué los gritos?

-¿¡que porqué! PORQUE TOMOYO ARREGLO UNA CITA PARA MI Y HIROSHI O COMO SE LLAME! - Kero miró a Tomoyo y le pareció ver que la situación empezaba aponerla nerviosa. Bueno no era para nada común ver a Sakura tan molesta y MENOS con Tomoyo

-mmm Sakura recuerda nuestra conversación ayer… no lo hice para que estés molesta solo porque se que si no lo hubiera hecho tu no te habrías atrevido nunca.

-pues claro que no Tomoyo! – Kero guardó silencio antes de atreverse a decir algo a su joven dueña y amiga.

-Sakura no te molestes tanto – definitivamente el carácter de Sakura era explosivo cuando las cosas se salían de control.

-¡como que no me moleste Kero! No deseo una cita con alguien que ni conozco – Tomoyo interfirió antes de escuchar un nuevo escándalo de parte de su amiga desde la infancia.

-pero lo puedes conocer Sakura, cálmate y tranquilízate. Hablemos de esto y si no te convence hoy le llamaré y le diré que no puedes ir pero primero escúchame ¿sí? – Tomoyo, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

_15 minutos después…_

-Está bien Tomoyo tu ganas - aunque la voz de Sakura se escuchaba indecisa aceptó confiando en que la decisión no era tan mala después de todo y posiblemente podría llegar a algo más con Hiroshi Okawa.

¡Muy bien, entonces te traeré el vestido que quiero que lleves ésta tarde en tu primera cita con Hiroshi! - Unas brillantes estrellas eran muy notorias en los ojos violeta amatista de Tomoyo.

-un momento Tomoyo, no me gusta mucho que digas tu "cita con Hera… Hire… Hiro… hay bueno como se pronuncie su nombre – la risa de Tomoyo era angelical tal y como es su personalidad: delicada a simple vista y al mismo tiempo muy fuerte y protectora.

-se llama Hiroshi, Sakura

-si bueno eso, lo siento es que no lo memorizo aún…-¿ Qué extraño verdad? Y Tomoyo sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-¿pasa algo Tomoyo? ¿Por qué me observas tan detenidamente?

-esque aun me parece raro que no memorises su nombre, es japonés y nada inusual Sakurita.

-pues si Tomoyo, no sé el porqué siempre olvido su nombre.

-bueno creo que deberías memorizarlo mejor para el futuro..- agregó en un tono jocoso mientras Sakura no parecía ni un poco divertida con tal comentario.

-¡hey ya hablamos de esto!

-sabes Sakura, ¡te iré a traer tu vestido ahora mismo!

-¿qué? ¿ahora?

-si ahora, necesito ajustar algunas medidas del vestido a tu cuerpo ¡hay Sakura, tu figura física es envidiable! – las mejillas de Sakura estaban sonrojadas.

-¡Bueno ya regreso, no me tardaré!

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba caminando en dirección al gran Parque Pingüino acompañada de una sonriente Tomoyo y en el bolso de la misma Kero estaba perfectamente escondido se supone que para "apoyar a Sakura en su primera cita real y con su consentimiento" Ja… Ja… Ja!

Literalmente si era la primera vez que Sakura estaba consciente que tendría "una cita" con un chico, lastimosamente no fue ella quien aceptó la cita porque "su mejor amiga" la aceptó por ella.

-bueno Sakura ya estamos aquí- le indicó Tomoyo quien estaba parada justo en la entrada del parque.

-estoy nerviosa Tomoyo – Sakura tenía juntas sus manos como rogando para que todo saliera bien.

-¡Animo Sakura! tu siempre has sobrellevado bien las cosas y esta no será la excepción.

Bueno iré, ¡pero si algo sale mal será exclusivamente tu culpa Tomoyo! – Tomoyo sonrió ante tal comentario

Y de esta manera avanzó hacia los columpios en donde divisó la figura de un chico alto, quizá atractivo (bueno si lo era y mucho!) y esa persona la miró cuando ella se acercaba más y más al punto de encuentro. Hiroshi la saludó caballerosamente con un beso en su mano (algo que puso a Sakura muy sonrojada!) y luego la invitó a tomar algo en un restaurante cercano…

-¿te gusta la idea Sakura?

-eee sí – pensó brevemente en que no podía tardarse demasiado porque Fujitaka era muy estricto con el horario de entrada a casa y aunque Sakura jamás falto a ello no quería que fuera la primera vez.

-Hiroshi, acepto ir contigo emm pero… - desvió la vista de quien futuramente sería su primer novio. Dudó un poco en decirlo pero, no tenía muchas opciones si quería comenzar bien algo tenía que esmerarse en ello, se decidió al fín a indicarle algunos asuntos familiares – debo llegar temprano a la casa, porque no quiero que mi papá se moleste conmigo!

¡Auuuch! Eso sonó en los oídos de Hiroshi como un "dependo de mi papi y no quiero que se moleste conmigo porque soy su niña mimada". Pero no era lógico una niña tan bonita, inteligente, hermosa y gentil como Sakura Kinomoto no podría ser de ese tipo de niñas mimadas.

-está bien, vamos – se dirigieron al susodicho restaurante…

Luego de asi 4 horas de espera Tomoyo se encontraba afuera del mismo.

-¡Tomoyo! – se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

- ¡¿Qué pasa Sakura todo está bien?

-siii! ¡ya somos novios!- habiendo escuchado esto Kero salío de la bolsa de Tomoyo exponiéndose al público sobresaltando a ambas amigas.

-¡QUEEEEEE!

-¡calmate Kero!- dijo Tomoyo mientras intentaba tomar a Kero quien había volado en dirección a Sakura.

-¡no me digan que me calme cuando he escuchado tal atrocidad!

Kero, ¡por favor no es nada tan malo como crees!

-¡ESTAS BROMEANDO O QUE! ¡LA DEJO SOLA UNOS MINUTOS Y MIRA LO QUE PASA!

-¡cálmate Kero! Te lo explicaré todo pero necesito que te calmes- y habiendo dicho esto Kero se volvió a introducir en el bolso de Tomoyo (aún con una venita en la frente!)…

En una lástima que algo que en un principio fuera especial terminara mal… al cabo de dos semanas ella y Hiroshi rompieron su relación. Las razones de Sakura eran muy sencillas: solo existe un chico al que ella es capaz de decirle un " te amo" o "te quiero" sincero y sin luego pensar en su padre o su hermano. Aquel chico al que fue prácticamente la primera persona que provocó en su interior sentimientos muy adultos y sinceros que tal vez no eran muy apropiados a su edad y que sin embargo, la enriquecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Aquel chico que ya no había vuelto a ver desde su partida hacía ya 6 años y al que extrañaba con todo su corazón.

Y si… aquel chico que de alguna o se otra forma le hizo ver y entender que una de las cosas mas importantes en la vida es ser fuerte y afrontar las cosas difíciles con sabiduría y madurez… así como con decisión y valentía.

Y finalmente… aquel chico cuyo apellido es Li y cual presencia es incomparablemente indispensable para ella… su querido Shaoran…

**Fin Flash Back (por ahora)**

Todos ocuparon sus lugares, y claro, Sakura estaba junto a Tomoyo ambas seguían siendo muy amigas, ahora quizá mas unidas. Desde que Toya se había ido a una universidad en Tokio Sakura casi nunca se separa de Tomoyo. Luego de conocer a Shaoran, reunir las cartas Clow, y conocer la magia, Sakura se había vuelto una chica mucho mas fuerte y decidida. Pero aún asi, después de 7 años, no cabía duda de que se trataba de la misma Sakura de 10 años de la que todos sabían. Claro que ella había cambiado, pero los cambios no convierten a la gente en personas diferentes tal es el caso: sakura tenia el cabello 20 cm mas largo de lo que lo tenia siendo una niña, era mas alta, muy bonita y con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba de las demás chicas, era sencilla, muy cooperativa, bastante alegre, vivaz y su especial gusto por los deportes siempre la convertía en casi un modelo a seguir por las demás chicas de la preparatoria "realmente era muy agradable tratar y conversar con ella"

Pero existía algo más que la diferenciaba de todas las otras chicas, algo de lo que solo Tomoyo y Kero se habían dado cuenta realmente, a pesar de que ellos no lo sabían con exactitud era algo muy especial que de alguna o de otra manera siempre transmitía fuerzas y ánimos a as personas pero Sakura no era muy consciente de ello. Cuando Toya se despidió de su familia le pidió a Sakura que algo sucedía se lo dijera de alguna manera y que cuidara a su padre. Y antes de irse Toya le dijo unas palabras que Sakura no pudo entender.

En ese momento Toya la había mirado a los ojos y le dijo:

``si el día llegase a acabar y no visualizas luz a tu alrededor solo piensa en hacérmelo saber y yo estaré aquí. El tiene una familia y se que comprendes su estado de bienestar, cuando el viento se lleva el aroma y los pétalos cayendo a través de el alma es cuando más alerta debes estar. Sé que está cerca de ti y no lo evitaré; porque sé que no funcionaría nada de lo que haga. Desde aquel día su alma ha estado cercándote siempre y la tuya ha estado buscándolo – Sakura no entendió todo el mensaje ¿quién había intentado acercarse a ella? Esas cosas la aterraban a pesar de tener poderes – quizá el destino no exista pero tu decisión será muy importante en el futuro –le sonrió levemente como cuando ella era pequeña - confío en ti monstruo ´´

Murmuró levemente - ¿qué significará todo lo que él me dijo ¡que mal, si tan solo pudiera saber a qué se refería exactamente! – sintió que una persona se sentó a su lado pero ella no recordó en el momento quién era la única persona que se sentaba junto a ella hasta que una voz dulce, aún más que cuando eran niñas, la abrazó y la sorprendió.

_-¡Sakuraaaa como estas! _– le preguntó una muy feliz y emotiva Tomoyo, una chica muy bonita de una increíble y hermosa tez blanca y un sedoso cabello violeta oscuro y de una vivacidad increíble'.

_-¡Hola Tomoyo!, siento como si no te hubiera visto por mucho tiempo-_ siguió Sakura, ella había ido a visitar a su abuelo por 2 semanas y no había podido comunicarse con Tomoyo.

_-¡hay Sakura te extrañe tanto!_

_-¡Tomoyo tranquila ya estoy aquí no es necesario que me dejes sin aire!-_ sakura respiro profundo Tomoyo asfixiaba cuando se lo proponía! Pues entonces se había lanzado a los hombros de su mejor amiga, dejándola casi sin oxigeno.

_-lo siento Sakura pero te extrañe tanto-_ y la volvió a abrazar pero esta vez con menos fuerza y con mas delicadeza, la delicadeza que era parte de Tomoyo y que era parte de su belleza natural. Tomoyo nunca paso desapercibida por los demás chicos y hasta sus propias compañeras de clase (algo en Tomoyo atrae a casi todas las personas; pero claro de manera diferente, no todos con amor para ser más exacta ).

-_¡yo también te extrañe mucho Tomoyoooo!-_ se escucho el sonido característico del cambio de clases lo cual indicaba que debían regresar a la realidad pues comenzaría ``la clase del mal´´ como Sakura lo llamaba, pero se podría interpretar como la ``clase de matemáticas´´ que es un nombre mas común. El profesor era una persona agradable pero para Sakura el problema no era el profesor sino la cantidad de números provenientes de inexplicables ubicaciones en el pizarrón. Para dejar en claro el problema de Sakura, ella puede sumar y restar, medio dividir y multiplicar pero no comprende para nada esa materia que últimamente se había convertido en una amenaza para ella y su ``salud mental´´ ya que era una materia muy importante y es necesario aprobarla o si no…-_NO, no reprobare matemáticas- _se dijo a si misma con decisión…

Teniendo la cabeza en alto se propuso por lo menos encontrar la lógica de los problemas matemáticos escritos en el pizarrón.

-_no reprobare matemáticas, eso sería defraudar a mi papá y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Si logro entender admenos esta clase…_

1… 3… 5… 8 minutos después Sakura tenía completamente cerrados los ojos mientras su mente divagaba en otro lugar o tal vez en cualquiera menos en la clase de matemáticas.

_-Hey… Sakura… Sakura… ¡Sakura!-_ susurraba la siempre dulce voz de Tomoyo

_-¿He, pasa algo?_ –escucho una pequeña risa de parte de su mejor amiga.

-_es que juraría que te escuche decir hace unos minutos que te concentrarías y comprenderías esta clase.-menciono la amatista con un mojin en su bello rostro._

_-no te rias Tomoyo no es fácil para una persona que no sabía hace varios minutos cual es la raíz cuadrada de Diez. _

-¡oye no exageres Sakura! Tú si sabes casi todo en matemática- ante el comentario Sakura solo se limitó a verla de una forma obvia" claro que no lo sabía todo o al menos lo que realmente debería dominar ya en ese curso"

Y tenía un semblante de preocupación cuando termino de mencionar esto que en un principio le provocó cierta gracia a Tomoyo pero luego al notar cierta preocupación no dudó un solo segundo en ayudarla pero definitivamente no dentro del salón de clases, por lo cual espontáneamente recordó una excusa, quizá una de las mas antiguas de todas las excusas, pero que aún es efectiva. Tomoyo levanto la mano para llamar la atención del profesor y este le dio la palabra.

-_Profesor, perdón por interrumpir su clase pero mi compañera Sakura no se siente bien_- todos vieron a Sakura con gesto interrogante mientras ella veía a Tomoyo con una expresión similar, a lo cual Tomoyo le devolvió un gesto que daba a entender ``finge un poco Sakura´´ y Sakura devolvió la vista a su escritorio con una expresión de cansancio que pretendía se interpretara como un ``estoy enferma, necesito ir a la enfermería´´

_-Señorita Kinomoto le permito salir en compañía de la alumna Daidogi con la condición de que ambas vuelvan lo mas pronto posible._

_-Gracias por la autorización profesor, estaremos aquí tan solo mi amiga se sienta mejor otra vez._

_-Profesor muchas gracias- secundo Sakura en un gesto de cortesía y gratitud- si yo me llegase a quedar en la enfermería Tomoyo regresará de inmediato._

_-Muy bien alumnas pueden salir, pero no se tarden- y ambas amigas asintieron con la cabeza en señal de respuesta y salieron del salón._

_Segundos después Tomoyo caminaba con Sakura hacia el patio del colegio, ambas reían y luego callaban puesto que nadie debía verlas en ese sitio en horario de clases, pero ese era el lugar mas seguro para conversar o simplemente pasar el tiempo fuera del mismo._

_-mmm Tomoyo volviendo a la realidad, ajam ¿porque dijiste que yo estaba enferma? – Tomoyo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a veces Sakura tenía expresiones tan inocentes e infantiles…_

_-Sakura es solo que quería hablar contigo_

_-Tomoyo, bueno… podíamos hablar durante el receso o al final de clases ¿no crees? – _Tomoyo observó brevemente a Sakura cuando terminó de decir esto, tenia una mirada pensativa y al mismo tiempo inexpresable, Sakura únicamente notó que la expresión de su mejor amiga era diferente a las que comúnmente ella expresaba.

_-Tomoyo, ¿pasa algo? _– la preocupación era evidente en el rostro de Sakura a lo cual Tomoyo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Sip, todo esta bien Sakura es solo que estoy un poco cansada_

-bueno creo que tu si deberías ir a la enfermería Tomoyo- la sonrisa de Sakura pareció ser suficiente para que la siempre amable sonrisa de Tomoyo regresara a su rostro.

_-Sakura quería decirte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¡o si quieres yo puedo explicarte un poco mas de matemáticas!- _juntó sus manos en un gesto de suplica mientras en sus ojos brillaban estrellas de emoción y felicidad, mientras tanto Sakura estaba sorprendida, Tomoyo siempre la sorprendería mas y mas… después de todo ella era una persona llena de sorpresas y quizá por eso es que son muy buenas amigas, porque ambas se complementan, como el Yin y el Yan. Ambas empezaron a reir _¡esos eran los pequeños detalles que forjaban una amistad tan grande y fuerte como el de ellas!_

-realmente gracias Tomoyo, no se como agradecerte el que seas tan buena conmigo – aun reía Sakura.

-Pues muy sencillo_…_ - Tomoyo observó inquisitivamente a Sakura, para luego tomar entre sus manos las de ella.

-me complacería que nunca nos separáramos querida amiga, porque después de todo – rió jovialmente- somos casi hermanas y por lo mismo me gustaría que nunca estuviéramos separadas!

Sakura por su parte observó detenidamente a Tomoyo y sonrió ¡era cierto que eran casi hermanas! y no se refería a un lazo consanguíneo, sino al fuerte lazo de amistad que unía a ambas desde la niñez.

Recordaban todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntas, siempre compartiendo y apoyándose, y sobre todo que siempre se tuvieron una a otra, ambas supliendo y llenando diferentes vacíos en la vida de cada una, podría decirse que: Tomoyo siempre apoyó a Sakura cuando Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong por ejemplo, o cuando Toya se fue a estudiar la universidad en Tokio. Y cuando Sakura esta se encuentra triste por diversas razones Tomoyo sabe muy bien como reconfortarla y animarla. Por su parte Sakura siempre apoyó a Tomoyo cuando su madre se iba a largos viajes fuera de Japón, o cuando se entero de la muerte de sus abuelos (y las fechas de sus muertes es lo que tanto lastima a Tomoyo).

Sakura invita a Tomoyo a su casa cuando sabe que ella se encuentra sola en su casa porque no hay una familia que viva con Tomoyo en una mansión tan grande, esa es otra de las cosas que tanto hiere a Tomoyo en el fondo de su alma, aunque ella jamás lo demuestra ni ante Sakura ni ante cualquier otra persona.

El profesor explicaba y explicaba, mientras las afueras de la preparatoria era inundaba por un calor abrasador y hasta un poco sofocante. En esos meses del año eran muy calurosos especialmente cuando no se esta muy acostumbrado al clima.

–"Química ¡que clase tan fácil! no comprendo como siempre todos están cerca de reprobar una materia tan sencilla"- era el pensamiento de un joven.

–"han pasado casi 7 años"

Algunas chicas no separaban su vista del chico quien estaba más distraído aún.

-Y el Flúor le da una pigmentación violácea- el casi no escuchaba al profesor pues con solo leer en su libro de texto las formulas de creación de diferentes líquidos el era capaz de memorizar uno a uno…

-"no puedo regresar a Japón sin decirle nada… rayos! Porque las cosas tienen que ser siempre tan difíciles!"

-Creo que hay algunos alumnos que no tienen la mente en mi explicación- el profesor veía a el joven con la mirada perdida en la ventana

-"qué le podría decir cuando fui yo quien se fue y puso un punto y final…"

-JOVEN LI- reclamaba su atención con un tono de voz elevado y autoritario

-"hace casi 7 años la conocí y hace 6 años no la he vuelto a ver"

-Joven Li, esta es la ultima llamada a tierra- el profesor, que ya erade una edad madura, empezaba a impacientarse.

-"creo que por alguna razón, así como yo jamás he dejado de pensar en ella, de igual forma piensa en mí… no comprendo el porqué lo sé"- suspiró- creo que… "solo sé que no sé nada" "- esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba profundamente sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando…

-¡Liiiiiiiii!- gritaron todos en la clase al mismo tiempo

-emmm ¿que, que sucede?- repitió Shaoran aun sorprendido por el sobresalto de:

¡Shaoran Li!…

¡llamando a Tierra a Shaoran Li!…

¡Shaoran Li, nos escucha!…

¡Lo sentimos creo que hemos perdido todo contacto con Shaoran Li!…

Desde cuando el era taaan distraído, Bien creo que no es una buena pregunta porque el tal vez ya era parte de el mismo…

Si… para que preguntarse cosas tan obvias , algo había aprendido en el tiempo en el que estuvo alejado de Sakura y es que las personas jamás pueden cambiar su alma. Podran comportarse diferente, aprender cosas nuevas pero jamás cambiarán su esencia, porque es esta justamente la que hace que cada persona sea tan diferente a otra…

Pero tal y como había escrito antes "yo solo se que no se nada"

-lo siento joven pero creo que estaba en el planeta Shaotierra y no en mi clase!

Todos comenzaron a reír: el era un chico tan atractivo según todas las alumnas de ese prestigioso colegio, era un sueño para todas con esos ojos translúcidos marrón ámbar y ese cabello castaño chocolate cualquier chica se rendía ante sus pies (lástima que él nunca les hacía caso). Pero era un chico tan serio que rara vez una chica tuvo el valor suficiente de acercársele (sin desmayarse o enmudecer) y decirle un tímido y callado "hola Xiao Lang, puedo… puedo… puedo… (Golpecito en la cabeza)… puedo sentarme junto a ti!...

Y bueno las raras veces que eso paso el simplemente les respondió con un "claro o como sea" o cuando notaba que la chica estaba al borde del infarto el se levantaba del el lugar y se iba de allí… ¡je je! Esque alguien podría pensar que el era un mujeriego y eso si que no le agrada para nada a nuestro querido amigo Xiao Lang…

Después de todo él no había cambiado mucho desde que era un niño… desde que había conocido a Sakura… porque ella cambió su vida, para siempre…

Si…hay cosas que no cambian…y seguramente nunca cambiaran…

Hola! Espero que le haya gustado queridos lectores. Este es mi primer historia y soy una gran fanática de Sakura Card Captor.. Déjenme muchos reviews porque realmente deseo saber su opinión de mi historia (se acepta cualquier crítica constructiva). Muxas gracias por leer mi fanfic y discúlpenme si tengo muchos errores pero les prometo que valdrá mucho la espera.

Bueno… si les ha interesado mas adelante les escribiré mas sobre la antigua relación entre Sakura y Hiroshi Okawa, pero ¡tranquilos! Jamás fue algo serio ya que, como habran leído, ambos eran prácticamente unos niños y nunca llevaron esa relación a largo án más de lo acontecido en la vida de Meilin y más sobre la vida de Shaoran.. y también mas sobre nuestra Sakura. Este es el titulo del fan fic porque gracias a Shaoran el destino de ambos tendrá un gran cambio tanto para bien como para mal, esperen a leer el porqué de esto...

Agradesco especialmente a mi gran amiga Fer-Kim por apoyarme en hacer este fanfic y también a mi gran mente e imaginación! por cierto en caso de que no hayan leído la historia de mi amiga el nombre es "la ultima luz oscura" es una historia muy buena, les prometo que les gustará!

Zai Jián! (adiós)


	2. Capitulo 2 La vida Siempre Continua

"**La última estrella del Anochecer"**

**Capítulo II**

**La Vida Siempre Continúa…**

El timbre característico que indica el receso de clases se hizo escuchar en todo el colegio DEWEI XING. Shaoran caminaba por los pasillos en donde no pasaba desapercibido por las demás chicas que pasaban por allí, mmm…bien, algunas lo saludaban cortésmente y otras (sin sentido común) le saludaban para luego preguntarle la hora o cosas más raras pero… ¿cómo van a preguntarle la hora si ya han dado el aviso indicando que es el medio día? … como había escrito antes… sin sentido común.

A las afueras del colegio algunos chicos muy fanáticos del deporte se reunían para practicar sus deportes favoritos; algunas chicas se reunían alrededor de una piscina en donde se detuvieron a observar a una chica introducirse en el agua…

-¿cuánto fue su último tiempo? – preguntó una chica de cabello rojizo (era teñido pero aún así se veía bastante bien!) muy bonita, alta y con tez pálida.

-50 segundos- la chica que respondió era una estudiante del Año de preparatoria: era muy bonita (eso era de considerar), de una tez increíblemente pálida pero muy armoniosa, cabello rizado hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos azul marino realmente encantadores…

-Lin, ¿nadie la ha podido superar verdad?

-no Yuri, nadie… creo que ni siquiera yo podría alcanzarla ahora

-¿lo dices enserio? Porque fuiste tu la que antes competías con ella –La chica de ojos azules sonrio en señal de afirmación.

-si, pero creo que "el alumno supero al maestro" –ambas rieron alegremente

-Cambiando de tema ¿has visto a Ken? – la pelirroja dudó un poco antes de responder.

-no, hem la verdad no lo he visto en todo el día

-bueno ya lo buscaré después – buscó un número de teléfono en su celular (o teléfono móvil, como prefieran)

-pero Lin bromeas, no lo llames, sabes que Ken no se perdería la hora del almuerzo por ninguna razón, ya lo conoces.

-si, es cierto lo conozco. Y tiene tantas energías para desesperar a cualquiera – puso una sonrisa triunfal – excepto a mí

-si, pero eso es porque tu siempre lo evitas Lin. Supongo que también sabes jugar como él lo hace.

-¿qué juego Yuri? Yo soy tal como siempre lo he sido.

-sabes a lo que me refiero – ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír… si, tal y como siempre solían hacer.

-¡Yuri, cuando digo las cosas no es para molestarlo, lo hago porque… porque… siempre me es inevitable hacerlo!

-sí lo sé Lin, tan sincera como siempre, pero aunque yo no siempre esté con ustedes puedo notarlo. Sabes, desde hace algún tiempo tenía que decirte esto y también a Mei Ling…

-¿qué? ¿y porqué solo a nosotras dos?

-porque ustedes dos son las mejores amigas de Xiao Lang y son las más cercanas a él… bueno sin mencionar a Ken claro

-si, creo que sí…¿y bien? ¿de qué se trata Yuri?- Lin la inspeccionaba casi intentando adivinar antes de que su amiga hablara.

-se que para ti sonará absurdo pero… ¡Qué LINDO luce Xiao Lang cuando sonríe! – con esto Lin casi cae en la piscina de la sorpresa.

-¿¡QUÉ DICES, YURI!- ambas chicas reían mientras la única estudiante que quedaba en la piscina estaba por concluir su rutina.

-es que él es un chico tan serio que solo ustedes lo hacen reír o más bien, son "capaces" de lograrlo… creo que de hecho ese es su encanto sabes…

-no puedes decirme eso ¡lo conoces desde hace 3 años! y el te considera como una persona muy agradable

-¿solo agradable?- tenía una cara de decepción y Lin tenía unos enoooormes signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

-¡como que "solo agradable" pues que esperabas!

Y una gran sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Yuri, porque honestamente; Yuri nunca tuvo un propósito así al conocer a Shaoran. Porque con solo conversar con el tenía presente un mensaje que era tan frío y cortante como un "aléjate de mí, no me interesa hablar con tigo". Y es que la primera vez en que Yuri habló con Shaoran… después de 1 minuto, ella estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla cuando de hablarle se trata. Afortunadamente (aunque tuvo que pasar 2 meses de continuos encuentros y charlas en la cafetería) Shaoran la aceptó como una "persona muy agradable y virtuosa"; lo de virtuosa es por no renegarle nada y darle su espacio para que el se exprese y reniegue por cosas sencillas) . Una de las muchas condiciones de Shaoran para relacionarse con una persona es "no te metas en mi vida y yo no influiré en la tuya"

–Lin presionó el cronómetro al ver que una chica tocaba la orilla de la piscina…

-¡Cuánto tiempo!- aún estaba intentando recuperar el aliento al salir a la orilla.

-40 segundos – le ayudó a levantarse - ¡muy bien Mei, cada vez vas mejorando tu tiempo!

-¡hola Yuri! – "Mei" la saludó con un fuerte abrazo, hasta que se percató de algo…

-¡upsss! Lo siento no quise mojarte- le dijo con una sonrisa jovial, asi como solía ser siempre de pequeña.

-está bien Mei, no tiene mucha importancia.

-si, lo sé…¡es una broma Yuri!¡Lo que sucede es que te aprecio mucho!- y la abrazó casi dejándola sin oxígeno..

¡Ho si! Mei Ling Li, una chica físicamente bella y muy hermosa. Un poco extrovertida tal vez, pero eso no quita que es una persona muy tierna y agradable pero… en el fondo; porque para muchas personas es un poco desesperante y hasta opresiva (un buen ejemplo es Shaoran)pero igual la aprecia tanto como a una hermana. Pero esto no quiere decir que ella no sea una persona increíblemente agradable porque una vez que realmente te vuelves amiga de Meyling es para toda la vida, por ello es que Mey limita siempre a su círculo de amigos al igual que su primo porque ambos evitan que futuramente ocurran malentendidos o hasta peleas a causa de un "¡porqué no me dijiste nada!" o cosas similares…

-¡gracias por esperarme, créanme tengo mucha hambre!

-Mei, cualquier persona estaría tan agotada como tú si hicieran tanto ejercicio… ¿porqué te esfuerzas tanto y no te unes a ningún club deportivo?

-mmm no lo sé Yuri, pero creo que es porque terminaría golpeando a los miembros del club si estuviese de mal humor y me presionaran para que lo haga mejor cada vez – se hicieron muy claras las risas de ambas chicas mientras Mei Lin solo sonreía. ¡QUE SENTIDO DEL HUMOR TAN ENFERMIZO!

-¡hey, lo digo enserio chicas!

-si… te… te creemos- entonces Lin calmó su hilarante risa – ¡pero como no te vamos a creer si ya sabemos muy bien tu carácter! Cuando te sales de control olvidas tus modales de damita inglesa y te pones histérica!

La memoria de Lin siempre fue infalible, porque en esa ocasión; estaban en el sexto grado y había una chica en el grupo que definitivamente no le agradaba a Mei Lin y viceversa. Entonces, en una de sus "conversaciones pacíficas" a esta chica se le ocurrió la brillante idea de provocar el enojo de Mei y dejo caer un frasco con pintura negra sobre la falda de su acompañante, y lo siguiente que todos supieron fue que Mei Ling Li fue suspendida del colegio por 3 semanas porque según sabían ella en el momento de ver la pintura sobre su falda agarró una tijera cercana y lo pasó a través del sedoso cabello de Luing (ese era su nombre) dejándola con un gran vacío en donde se supone estaba su brillante cabello y luego lo peor, sujetó uno de sus mechones intactos y la atrajo hacia ella para luego quitar una pulsera de la muñeca derecha de Luing y romperlo con la tijera, después tirarlo al suelo al igual que a la dueña de este objeto.

-¡ves que sucede si provocas a una demente como yo!- si, si, sé que piensan que es un poco exagerado autollamarse "demente" pero si hubiesen estado allí y también en algunos arranques de enojo de Mey, créanme "sabrían el porqué de demente".

-¡qué te pasa tonta estúpida! ¡rompiste mi pulsera!

-¿qué ahora te arrepientes de haberme hecho esto? ¡JI JI JI… JA AJA JA JA AJA!...-esta risa es escalofriante.

-¡eres un monstruo! ¡y si estás loca y demente!– no había notado el enorme espacio sin cabello en su cabeza, antes de llevarse la mano hacia arriba para alisarse todo el cabello que de seguro estaba desarreglado.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE? – tenía una expresión de pánico al intentar tocar su ya inexistente cabello.

-¡NOOOO! – miró a Mei Lin de la manera más asesina que jamás hubiera visto -¡TU!

Y intentó sujetar la blusa de su "nueva enemiga" y tomar la tijera pero una persona quitó a Mei Lin justo a tiempo para que no ocurriera uno de los peores crímenes de la historia. (je je, descuiden no es tan literal! ^^')

-¡ya basta dejen de hacer esto! – Luing se detuvo en seco luego de observar al chico tan perfecto que tenía frente sí.

Shaoran miró a ambas pero lo que más le impactó fue ver la tétrica imagen de una de las chicas mas vanidosas sin casi la mitad de su fleco y unos 5 cm detrás de este tampoco había absolutamente nada. Él la miró espantado y luego miró a su salvaje prima quien sonría como si hubiera alcanzado un gran triunfo.

-¡MEI,QUÉ TE OCURRE!

La siempre buena actriz Luing intentó hacer una escena melodramática, la más patética para el gusto de Shaoran.

-¡le diré a mis papás lo que me has hecho y te juro que…

-¡cállate de una vez porque de seguro tú también eres tan culpable como ella!-realmente esta chica si lograba sacar de quicio a Shaoran.

-déjala Shaoran, sus problemas existenciales no son asunto nuestro.- Ambos primos se miraron fijamente y Mei Ling casi corre del susto, ver en Shaoran tanto enojo y enfurecimiento no era nada bueno.

-¡Mei Ling recoge tus cosas porque de seguro te expulsarán por esto!

-Shaoran no me hables así, tu mismo me dijiste hace una semana que no soportabas siquiera verla. No sé porque te quejas

-¡pues me quejo por esto!- y señaló a Luing la cuál elevó una ceja sorprendida por el comentario de Shaoran y porque parecía que se trataba de un objeto

-he ¿disculpa?

-no olvídalo, Luing lo siento y aunque se que tardará en crecer tu cabello igual que antes… -ahuwww pues en serio tardaría en crecer, al menos hasta alcanzar un tamaño coherente con todo su cabello que por cierto era largo en caso de que no lo hubiese mencionado antes…

-hay! En serio creo que se que tardará mucho tiempo en crecer – no veía los ojos de Luing sino los diminutos cabellos que quedaron en su cabeza…- realmente lo siento…– y ¡ooopsss! notó que el rostro de su acompañante estaba increíblemente rojo y lo miraba de la misma manera en la que miraba a Mey "LA REINA DEL MAL"

A veces el podía ser taaan distraído. Y siempre metía la pata… pequeñas equivocaciones que podrían ocasionar todo una guerra por el simple hecho de no saber que decir en que momento.

-¡QUEEEEEEEÉ!

-no, no nada solo olvídalo

-¡eres tonto al igual que tu estúpida prima! ¡son unos dementes y deberían estar encerrados en un manicomio! – dicho esto se fue y se dirigió a los vestidores en donde se pondría una boina antes de hablar con la directora. Y en el salón ninguno de los dos había dicho algo… no antes de que Shaoran dijera algo que sonó sumamente inocente e infantil.

-mmm me dijo tonto y demente…¿Qué se cree? - él aún lo pensaba y Mey estaba carcajeándose exageradamente ante el comentario tan frágil e inocente de su acompañante

-¡si… y… también… que deberías… estar encerrado…. En … un… manicomio! – intentó retener su risa pero para una persona que siempre se ríe de alguna desgracia ajena eso era casi imposible

-¡JA JA JA!... – a cada carcajada crecía el enojo de su primo ¿es que no podía comprender que eso era algo serio o qué?

- ¡no es momento para que te rías! Mejor piensa bien lo que le dirás al director cuando ella vaya a decirle todo

-si, es muy cierto. He tu crees que me expulse definitivamente?- aunque la pregunta sobraba, era buena idea darle esperanzas.

-no lo sé pero –mostró una sonrisa casi angelical. Algo que contrasta tanto con un rostro que siempre es sereno y tranquilo – si te llegara a expulsar, sabes que no lo permitiríamos y soy capaz de hablar seriamente con él y decirle que tu eres muy capaz de serenarte y que lo que hoy ocurrió solo fue algo inusual en tu actitud.

¡QUE MENTIRA!

Y además un niño de 12 años hablando seriamente con una persona adulta? Suena a una plática de hombre a hombre JA¡ JA¡ es absurdo pero bueno, Shaoran es así, siempre intentando ayudar a otras personas aunque el camino sea incoherente y… raro tal vez. Bueno muy, muy raro!

Porque una persona muy especial le enseñó una vez que su aparente actitud egoísta era solo un escudo para evitar descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos y de esta manera bloquear al mundo exterior. Una persona por quien daría todo por volver a ver.

-¡hola!- Lin entró al salón y observó tinta regada y… ¡¿unos mechones de cabello regados en el piso?

-he ¿pasó algo aquí?

-¿qué te parece que esto es una reunión religiosa?-era más que obvio que "La Reina de la Maldad" le desagradaba totalmente la mejor amiga y compañera de Shaoran.

Pero posiblemente eran celos… celos de que ahora su mejor amigo tiene a otra persona con quien compartir. Aunque sabía muy bien que el jamás la olvidaría…

-ignórala Lin, ella es la que menos debería renegar de algo en este momento

-déjame adivinar… fue su culpa

-¡culpa de esa mocosa!- la supuesta ofensa pasó de ser percibida por su primo y por su supuesta rival

-¿porqué mocosa, si tienen la misma edad?

-¡sabes que, mejor cállate y si no vas a ayudar en algo mejor no hables!

-porqué me gritas si yo ni siquiera estaba aquí –una de las cosas que más desespera a Mei Ling es el hecho de que las personas sean tan calmadas y tranquilas cuando ella está en medio de "una crisis existencial".

-Mei Ling tranquilízate, por tener esa actitud tan absurda es que ahora estás en este problema…

-¡pero Shaoran!…

-no Mey ya basta de tus rabietas y tus berrinches de niñita mimada…-auch!

-¡no puedes decirme esto, tu eres mi primo y casi como mi hermano Xiao Lang!

-talvés así sea pero no te digo esto por fastidiarte sino porque no es la primera vez que pasa y siempre te metes en algún problema…

El silencio de adueñó del salón que dentro de 5 minutos estaría ocupada por los 20 estudiantes asignados a este.

-Mey – Lin no era mala persona simplemente evitaba los problemas con mucha facilidad –Mey no te entristezcas verás que esto no pasará a mayores consecuencias y seguirás estudiando aquí… con nosotros…

-¿porqué haces esto Lin? – a pesar de el desconcierto de Mi Ling Lin solo fue sincera en lo que sentía.

-¿lo dices porque no te caigo bien? Créeme que no importa porque tu a mí si me caes muy bien, a pesar de – colocó sus dedos frente a ella en señal de cuentas –los insultos, las frases indirectas, tu enojo injustificado, tus "travesuras en mis tareas"- para esto último nuestra querida Reina del mal solo tenía una sonrisa de "olvidemos el pasado y concentrémonos en el presente" ¡PERO POR FAVOR YA NO SIGAS DICIENDO ESO EN FRENTE DE XIAO LANG!

Ambas chicas solo sonrieron para sí mismas, mientras Shaoran les daba su espacio, lo que menos quería era ser el culpable de alguna discusión:

Por una parte, una celosa Mei Ling estaría por pelear con Lin y por otra; Lin se defendería pero sin atacar.

-¿Xiao Lang, no viene nadie verdad?

-no, nadie viene ahora pero creo que empezaré a limpiar un poco la pintura que está aquí…

-Gracias primito, también te ayudaré

-ho vamos, no pueden dejarme atrás yo también les ayudaré pero antes de eso ¿Cuánto falta para que todos entren?

-4 minutos y medio – respondió Shaoran quien ya había revisado la hora en su teléfono celular

-¿Mei Ling? Espera… ¿puedo decirte Mey?

-si claro, hace 10 minutos te diría que te quedaras con las ganas de llamarme así pero… sí definitivamente puedes llamarme como prefieras- "su nueva amiga" sonrió de manera satisfactoria y dulce

-Bueno, será mejor que comencemos por aquí –sacó un pañuelo que siempre llevaba en sus cosas y lo extendió en el piso

Un día mal comenzado casi siempre culmina mejor, pero en esta situación las cosas podrían complicarse de un momento a otro. Mientras los 3 estudiantes limpiaban la tinta y cierta "responsable" recogía lo mechones y los ponía en una bolsa, seguramente como prueba de su trágica hazaña que le traería grandes consecuencias se escucharon unos pasos primero lejanos pero a medida que pasaban los segundos se hacía más y más intensos.

-no es lo que estoy pensando ¿verdad Xiao Lang, Lin? – ella temblaba incontrolablemente mientras Shaoran y Lin intercambiaban miradas de preocupación

-Mei Ling, afróntalo creo que Luing ya le dijo todo a algún maestro

-no me lo recuerdes, sabiendo bien como es ella de seguro le dijo un par de cosas extras…

-Mey, nosotros estamos aquí entonces podemos decir muchas cosas a tu favor…

-¿a sí? ¿Cómo qué? Si lo que menos soy es calmada.

Oh sí, toda la razón, qué de positivo se puede decir de una "niña" que siempre es un poco conflictiva en sus desacuerdos con casi todas las personas. No me refiero a que es una niñita salvaje y ruin, de hecho es una joven muy educada, dulce y respetuosa es solo que ella es mas susceptible a enfadarse… bueno con un pasado como el de ella cualquiera afrontaría la vida de la misma manera.

-he… –ni Shaoran sabía bien que podía usar como un buen argumento

-ya sé! Nunca has hecho nada de esto con alguien verdad Mey – ella asntió- entonces podríamos decir que Luing si es más agresiva y que ella sí podría haber comenzado con esto

-de hecho fue ella la que comenzó cuando dejó caer sobre mi falda el frasco con tinta, Lin

-si pero tu le seguiste el juego ¿no Mey? – ironizó Shaoran

-hey! Estaba molesta y creo que cualquiera lo haría!

Se abrió la puerta del salón y dejó mostrar la figura de una profesora alta y con una expresión estricta y dura.

-Buenos Días alumnos

-buenos Días! – respondieron lo tres al mismo tiempo

-usted es la Señorita Mei Ling Li Otonashi cierto?

Mei Ling asintió con la cabeza casi temiendo que con ello tendría que firmar su testamento antes de morir bajo la tutoría de esa profesora que parecía como si hubiese salido de un campamento militar. Era realmente terrible.

-acompáñeme, creo que ya sabe muy bien el motivo.

-si Profesora

Dirigió su mirada a Lin y Shaoran

-posiblemente luego podemos necesitar sus argumentos, señorita Miang, joven Li-Mei Ling observó a ambos casi pidiendo misericordia para tener fuerzas suficientes y afrontar la realidad, la verdad es que Mey no tenía miedo a la directora ni siquiera temía tanto de la sanción que se le implicara. Lo que realmente le atemorizaba tanto era su tía Hieran ¡ella si que la iba a reprender! Ojalá saliera librada de mudarse a un templo Taoísta o algo parecido…

De Hieran Li se puede esperar todo…

Un mal principio acaba con un buen final ¿cierto?. Ese fue uno de los días mas largos de Mei Ling, Shaoran y Lin…

¡A SÍ! El nombre completo de esta chica es Lin Sai Miang, su relación con el clan Li es simple: ella sabe cosas mínimas pero de gran importancia acerca de Shaoran… sucedió por un accidente pero el punto es que el Clan Li esta enterado de ello y mantienen una relación estrecha con ella. Pero estrecha respecto a sus conocimientos del Clan…

¡QUE PROBLEMA!

Aunque ellos no lo saben, ni siquiera Shaoran, Lin es dueña de un poder diferente e incompleto al del tipo de magia existente en el mundo… en fin, luego me encargare de darles mas detalles acerca de nuestra peculiar amiga.

Y… regresando a la realidad… que por cierto cada vez parecía más lejana; Mey secaba su enorme cabello azulado azabache mientras Lin y Yuri recogían sus cosas para ir, por fin, a la cafetería y mientras la chica de ojos rojizos se dirigía a los vestidores, sus dos amigas estaban casi mirando a un punto inexistente en el horizonte.

Si,… hay cosas que no cambian y posiblemente nunca cambiarán…

Mei Ling Li, una chica muy buena y comprensiva con un singular toque de extrovertividad muy marcada en su personalidad. En un cierto momento de su vida ella comprendió que hay cosas que no puede cambiar y que de querer ser cambiado no tendría un buen resultado como consecuencia de ello. Un claro ejemplo, su primo Shaoran porque ella tomó una decisión muy madura respecto a él, ella supo apreciar la relación de amistad que compartía con el y como respeto a ella prefirió continuar su vida como una simple amiga… una amiga que tenía y aún tiene un cariño muy especial hacia él pero, no es amor… no… definitivamente no es amor pero si es un sentimiento de gratitud hacia la persona más especial para ella.

Ya que al conocerse Mei Ling les contó la historia completa de su vida a Lin y a Yuri, ellas estaban muy consientes de todos los detalles ocultos en la relación de ambos primos y también de la vida de ambos, ellas lo sabían las cosas eran un poco complicadas para Mei Ling en ocasiones porque ella prácticamente no tiene una familia con quien compartir esos detalles que hacen de la vida tan especial y Shaoran… bueno él con tantas normas, clases independientes de la escuela y con una madre como lo era Hieran Li; no es que ella sea una mala madre pero, no ha podido sobrellevar muy bien la presión de los demás clanes sobre el Clan Li por eso ella casi aísla a su único hijo.

La razón es para no complicarle su existencia con tantos líos y responsabilidades olvidándose por completo que su único hijo, único heredero del Clan y único con un gran poder mágico, también necesita de la presencia de una madre en su vida… un lugar vacío que únicamente espera a ser llenado con el cariño, el amor y la GRAN PASIENCIA de una persona que al final será capaz de lidiar con Xiao Lang Li y su "CARÁCTER DE HOGRO".

Ambos fueron muy afortunados al encontrar a personas como Lin, Ken y Yuri… porque en el momento de conocerse cambió el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre…

-Hey! ¡Se quedarán allí paradas todo el día? Vamos!. Iré a vestirme y luego, me encantaría que fuéramos al almorzar ¡porque tengo mucha hambre! – se dirigió a un vestidor mientras Lin y Yuri solo miraban hacia la dirección en donde había desaparecido Meiling.

-¿dime has notado que Mei Ling ha estado un poco agotada estos días?

-bueno… -dudó antes de responder – creo que sí, sí tal vez un poco

-UN POCO! Ha estado tan pálida como una hoja de papel y me dices "un poco"

-bueno sí, si la he notado muy agotada pero ayer le hice esa misma "observación" y evadió el tema, pero creo que no quiere preocuparnos porque ella sabe bien que nosotras somos capaces de muchas cosas para ayudarla ¿recuerdas como reaccionó cuando supimos de toda las relaciones y "costumbres del clan Li"? – y es que en realidad lo "peculiar" del Clan Li (o sea la magia) solo era un secreto para Yuri porque en realidad parte del problema entre la susodicha chica y ellos es debido a el conocimiento de magia, claro que solo la elemental.

"si Yuri supiera lo que he visto, probablemente sería un gran problema no solo para ella y Xiao Lang, sino para todos. Pero aunque lo intentara ella nuca me creería, claro que de igual forma no pienso hacerlo"

-Ja si, ella aún creía que nosotras no nos enteraríamos de nada ¿porqué crees que quería ocultarnos a su familia?- más que una pregunta, para Yuri era casi como querer introducirse en una encrucijada; donde por sentido común sabía no debía meterse.

-por… precaución tal vez- dijo Lin cabizbaja.

-¡hey Lin! Que de precavido tiene no decirle a nadie un "mi familia tiene una gran fortuna y yo soy una futura heredera" –ella la miró con una ceja lazada y con una expresión de obvia incredulidad.

-¿como que ``que tiene de malo´´? –ambas sabían muy bien el tipo de medio en el que manejaban sus vidas, no solo debían ser precavidas con las personas sino también ser desconfiadas… más aun en el caso de Meyling o Shaoran, el dinero casi siempre destruye la amistad o el amor y por tanto debían cuidar de cómo manejar incluso sus propios apellidos:

"Li" sinónimo de poder, fortuna, riqueza y tal vez un poco de… peligro

-bueno, me gustaría estar en su lugar- agregó con una sonrisa- je je! es una broma- devolvió la vista hacia el horizonte del caluroso día de verano.

-ella aún desconfía de nosotros…

-sabes que no es nada de eso Yuri. La familia Li es muy complicada y Mey Ling tiene una gran responsabilidad junto a Shaoran.

-Lin, dime algo; ¿qué es exactamente lo que Mey hace junto a su primo y a los demás clanes? – habiendo dicho esto Lin cambió repentinamente porque sabía perfectamente que, no debía mencionar nada respecto a las funciones del clan Li. Lin sabía que en ese clan cada integrante tenía poder mágico, mmm… excepto Meiling, pero le habían hecho jurar nunca decir nada a nadie y es que lo prometió porque fue nada más y nada menos que Hieran Li quien habló seriamente con ella y reprendió enormemente a Shaoran por "soltar" un secreto tan importante a una persona que no posee magia (aparentemente claro).

-mmm… no lo sé con exactitud Yuri, solo sé que son "cosas de familia"…

Dentro de los vestidores, la chica de cabello azabache y ojos rubíes suspiro simultáneamente

-es un alivio que ella entendió bien lo que debe y no debe decir – asintió con pesar y terminó de cepillarse el brillante y sedoso cabello.

En ese mismo momento pero en la cafetería; un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos olivo estaba en la entrada esperando a unas personas, pero alguien tocó su hombro indicándole que la espera había terminado, o amenos por uno de ellos porque aún faltaban sus dos mejores amigas…

Ambas amigas habían regresado al salón de clases en donde las esperaba otro profesor ¡estuvieron "en la enfermería" casi media hora!

Buenos días ¿profesor por favor podemos pasar? – Tomoyo fue la primera que tocó la puerta secundada por Sakura a quien no le gustaba nada esas situaciones en donde: Sakura tiene que poner una carita de cachorro inocente para que "el profesor de Química" las deje pasar. Y es porque no es la primera vez que Sakura llegaba tarde a una clase pero un momento… ¡estaba con Tomoyo!, tal vez eso significaría un pase seguro hacia sus lugares en el salón. Claro que sin la intención de sonar a una amistad provechosa.

-Y qué excusa me darán ahora – la severidad era muy evidente en el rostro del Profesor Makoi.

-Profesor discúlpenos el retraso en su clase, pero Tomoyo me acompañó a la enfermería y la Señorita Amina me realizó un examen que tardó un poco – la voz de Sakura era nerviosa y aguda en esos momentos.

-¿y fue necesario que Daidogi la acompañara? – el Profesor Makoi era característico de un carácter fuerte en todo momento, por esa razón a ningún alumno le ha interesado la idea de sacar de sus casillas al este profesor. Afortunadamente aunque Sakura le tuviera "un poquito de miedo" a Tomoyo no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo… o amenos no en ese momento.

-profesor, por favor discúlpenos, me tomé el atrevimiento de acompañar a Sakura en la enfermería pues le ayudé un poco a la señorita Amina. – según parecía las palabras de Tomoyo complicaron un poco las cosas…

-por esta razón, me disculpo enormemente por la falta en su clase profesor Makoi, no ha sido nuestra intención faltarle al respeto con nuestra ausencia…

-Y qué razones tengo para dejarlas pasar, cuando usted Kinomoto – dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura quien no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente, sin embargo era necesario hacerlo- me está diciendo con otras palabras que llegó a la enfermería solo a pasar el tiempo despreocupadamente. Y usted Daidogi – la miró de igual manera pero ella no le desvió la vista en ningún momento – solo "acompañó" a Kinomoto para pasar un tiempo fuera del salón ¡y claro que no les importa mi clase! – ni Sakura ni Tomoyo tenían algún argumento con el cuál defenderse o justificarse directamente…

-hoy no entrarán a mi clase, y quiero que en la próxima clase me entreguen esta tarea escrita por ustedes mismas dos veces- con cada palabra Tomoyo se mostraba más indiferente a lo que el profesor les decía. No es que Tomoyo fuese muy rebelde pero estaba consciente que la actitud de Taked (uuu! Tomoyo utiliza su nombre y no Makoi) estaba muy mal y aunque ella no fuera muy dada a irrespetar a las personas y menos a los profesores no estaba dispuesta a soportar el humor tan exagerado e injustificado de ese profesor que debió haber salido de Pensilvania o de algún lugar así.

-Profesor lamentamos lo sucedido y corresponderemos a la sanción que nos imponga pero… - una sonrisa, más bien algo como dulce y retadora – le recuerdo que esta es la última clase de este bimestre. Y lo próximo son los exámenes finales por lo cuál según entiendo no podemos realizar tareas más que una hoja de estudio que nos dará cada maestro en su correspondiente clase… - Makoi no tenía palabras para eludir a "la señorita Daidogi" de sus comentarios, mientras Tomoyo ampliaba su sonrisa a cada segundo - según recuerdo, el motivo de su llegada a este salón es solo para informar el contenido de estudio de su examen, y no impartir alguna clase por lo cuál no nos puede dejar alguna tarea o trabajo porque no habrá alguna próxima clase con usted, exceptuando el examen final

Todos en el salón se miraron unos a otros asombrados ¡Tomoyo se había atrevido! No hay nada de malo en aclarar algunas cosas tal y como lo hizo, pero eso para el profesor fue como una falta de respeto a su persona.

-bueno Daidogi, según parece está muy felíz de no recibir más mi clase por este año- la sonrisa de Tomoyo seguía en su mismo lugar y se negaba a abandonar el risueño rostro de la chica amatista. Mientras Sakura observaba la escena terriblemente asustada y sujetaba la blusa de Tomoyo y la jaloneaba a cada cierto tiempo como diciéndole ``¡hay no hagas eso Tomoyo! ¡no hagas que se moleste más de lo que está ahora´´, pero Tomoyo hacía caso omiso de las "silenciosas" peticiones de Sakura y de la terriblemente molesto rostro de el profesor Makoi…

Tomoyo simplemente era la misma chica de cuando era niña pero con una visión algo diferente del mundo ya que había vivido en forma propia mas de alguna injusticia o crueldad hacia alguna persona débil y frágil y más aun tan amada y querida por ella…

La cafetería se llenaba de estudiantes a cada minuto y algunos de ellos no encontraban una mesa apropiada para compartir. Aunque el día era caluroso y muy abrazador para los habitantes de Hong Kong no era más que otro día normal y común, como los demás…

-¡Xiao Lang! ¡Ken! ¡ya estamos aquí! – ambos chicos observaron a dos chicas acercarse, una de ellas de tez pálida y muy bella y la otra: hermosa, ojos de un color marrón rojizo (prácticamente rojos) y con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡hola chicas!

-¡hola Ken!- Meiling fue la primera en llegar y en saludarlos

-hola Mey, ¿tan enérgica como siempre? – ante el comentario Meiling sonrió al igual que su gran amigo y compañero de clases. Ken era un chico atractivo y con una bella sonrisa, sus ojos color olivo conquistaba a muchas chicas de la preparatoria pero… ese no era su propósito, porque el no era un chico como cualquier otro, existen dos razones por las cuales Shaoran y Ken son tan bueno amigos: la primera razón es porque cuando Shaoran conoció a Ken supo directamente que él pertenece a un clan Mágico de China; y Ken reconoció una magia muy poderosa de la cuál Shaoran era poseedor. La segunda razón es porque Ken es una de las pocas personas que soporta el explosivo y pésimo carácter de su mejor amigo.

-¡Hola Xiao Lang!- Lin acababa de llegar hasta la mesa en donde la esperaba sus mejores amigos. Ken tenía una expresión como entre, sorprendida y ofendida pero claro que no era muy enserio; era como algo irónico.

-vaya vaya… la princesa hace su primera aparición y no le dirige la palabra a un pobre virrey – si, está bien… el comentario no le hizo nada de gracia a Lin pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Si cuando ken se proponía algo usualmente lo conseguía y lo que se había propuesto desde hacía unos meses era agradarle a ella, a ella que era tan cortante igual o más que Shaoran.

Por alguna desconocida razón ella era así con él y solo con él… por lo contrario era muy sociable…

-si está bien, lamento no haberte saludado Ken- y le dedicó una sonrisa que, aunque no era felíz o completa, amenos era un poco convincente.

-Bien – mientras Mey sujetaba una silla para sentarse Shaoran notó que una persona los observaba desde lejos. De hecho, solo porque Shaoran tiene poderes es que observó rápido a la persona que presenciaba dicha escena. Pero… al parecer esa persona que era una chica movía su mano como tratando de llamar su atención.

-chicos, creo que iré por algo frío para beber- y se levantó de su asiento – regresaré pronto

Habiendo dicho eso se dirigió a la salida y salió hacia el pasillo derecho.

- Mmm… ¿Qué la cafetería no está hacia la izquierda?

- si Lin pero… déjalo, ya sabes que son muy pocas las veces en que Xiao Lang es completamente sincero con alguien. – Ken dirigió su vista hacia la ventana en donde esperaba que Shaoran apareciera porque sentía su presencia mágica desde afuera.

-je je! Xiao Lang es tan mal mentiroso que les aseguro que pronto lo veremos a través de la ventana!- Y así fue…

En las afueras de la preparatoria Shaoran caminaba en dirección de la persona que lo llamaba. Aparentaba estar agitada y cansada pero no quitaba su mirada de Shaoran quien se acercaba sin expresar nada en su semblante.

-Hey no tenías que venir hasta aquí Xiao Lang, es muy arriesgado- únicamente una sonrisa de parte de Shaoran acompañó el silencio que era reinante entre ambos chicos.

-¿qué riesgo Zuleika? La supuesta seguridad de la preparatoria no me preocupa, si pude escapar sin ningún contratiempo cualquiera puede hacerlo.

-si pero cualquiera puede sospechar algo. En especial tus amigos – ella era una chica muy peculiar, su cabello era negro y muy sedoso, ojos grises plateados y con una belleza incomparable. Hasta su nombre significa "Admirable y Bella" en árabe. Su familia era muy conocida por todo el Clan Li especialmente porque los problemas siempre acompañan a sus miembros. El último problema involucra directamente al Clan Li y todos los Clanes con magia existentes en China, el hermano de Zuleika (Wang) había comenzado una discusión con los miembros más antiguos del Clan y dando como resultado; Wang desapareció de la vida de todos pero, no sin antes entregar a un Clan enemigo unos pergaminos que contenían información propia del Clan Li y de otros más. A pesar de la traición de uno de los miembros más jóvenes del Clan Xuan, es irónico que Wang en chino signifique "Deseo de Esperanza" cuando este no fue su anhelo sino más bien de ``venganza´´ hacia su propio Clan…

-solo vine a decirte que… - su mirada era más intensa al dirigiré a los ojos ámbar de Shaoran- creemos saber en dónde pueden estar esos pergaminos Xiao Lang.

-¿solo creen? Eso es casi insignificante Zuleika – Shaoran es muy exigente cuando se trata de asuntos tan graves como estos y por eso casi a nadie le interesa tenerlo como compañero de trabajo, claro excepto de las chicas de su edad o incluso mayores que él, quienes piensan que su querido Xiao Lang algún día las aceptará como novia y, con suerte, como prometida.

ILUSAS…

-¡no me hables como si tuvieras autoridad sobre mi Xiao Lang! Te informo que es lo único que tenemos y si te parece tan insignificante entonces hazlo tu solo!

-¡sabes muy bien Zuleika que si tu hermano no hubiera abierto su gigantesca bocota no estaríamos en este problema ahora!

-si esta bien cálmate, pero a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación y tratándose del Clan Ziang como enemigo es más difícil reunir información sin arriesgar a nadie. – Shaoran la observaba y no lo creía ¿cómo ella puede molestarse con él cuando fue la responsabilidad de su hermano el que ahora todos los Clanes corran un inminente riesgo?

-¿sin arriesgar a nadie? No te das cuenta que todos corremos riesgo, y es obvio que no solo hablo de nosotros sino de TODOS lo clanes de China.

-estoy muy consciente de eso pero ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo. Como ya sabes Wang sello su propia magia en su interior y no podemos sentirla en ningún lugar y por eso no podemos ubicarlo.

-Zuleika, ¿estás completamente segura de que no sabes en donde puede estar tu hermano o porqué le entregó al Clan Ziang pergaminos tan valiosos y atesorados por todos lo Clanes? – Zuleika, quien ponía atención a unos niños que jugaban cerca de ellos, volvió su mirada a Shaoran al escuchar su pregunta que más parecía una ofensa que un simple cuestionamiento.

-¿acaso crees que con todo lo ha pasado lo protegería? ¿o que, no sería sincera sabiendo que tantas personas corren un gran riesgo en estos momentos? – miraba fijamente a Shaoran quien, parecía imperturbable e inexpresable… como siempre aparentaba ser.

- sí – respondió simplemente.

-¿ qué dices? ¡aún dudas de mi palabra!

-y por qué no, debería de hacerlo cuando tú eres la hermanita de Wang, se que ambos eran muy unidos y creo que serías capaz de defenderlo a costa de tu propia vida.

-¡dejamos de ser tan unidos y tal vez hermanos en el momento en el que él decidió traicionarnos a todos!

-pero para que el pudiera robar los pergaminos necesitó de información para identificar su hubicación – la mirada penetrante de Shaoran se posó en los ojos plateados de Zuleika – la únicas personas que lo saben son algunos miembros del clan y… tu padre

La mirada de su acompañante se tornó más pesada y ofendida, si es que eso era posible con tan ácidos comentarios de parte de Shaoran.

-¡Eres un tonto Xiao Lan! -¡una cosa es que me ofendas, pero una muy diferente! – lo deñaló con su dedo índice- ¡otra muy distinta y ofensiva es que dudes de la reputación de mi padre!

-oye yo no estoy dudando de tu padre – una muestra de confusión era muy clara en el semblante pálido de Zuleika

-no dudo de él, es simplemente que tu hermano podría haber accedido a la información de tu padre. Lo cuál representaría una gran falta de su parte…

-no creo que Wang utilizara información tan confidencial y tan restringida. Y mucho menos lo tomaría de una persona obvia como mi padre, es lógico que él podría rastrear a mi hermano con su propia energía pues si el tuviera la información que le es perteneciente, puede que mantenga un lazo de energía con él y eso es algo que el jamás haría… es muy arriesgado

-¿a sí? Y como estas tan segura?

-¡pues porque es lógico! ¡no te das cuenta!

-¿sabes que? Creo que porque es lógico jamás buscaríamos allí… y es mas probable que esa haya sido su plan: robar la información a su propia familia y así no buscaríamos en ella…¿no te parece?

-¿sabes que creo Xiao Lang? ¡mas bien creo que en vez de buscar realmente a mi hermano estas tratando de culparnos para encontrar a la segunda persona que ayudo a Wang en su cometido!

-espera Zuleika… yo jamás incriminaría a alguien del cual no estuviera 100% seguro de su culpabilidad! Y además solo estoy buscando posibilidades para encontrar a sea quien sea que le haya rebelado a Wang la información. Sobre todo porque esa persona continua en algún clan, en alguna familia ocultando la verdad y acechándonos a todos los involucrados en esto…

-entonces simplemente, repasemos los pocos acontecimientos de los cuáles hemos sido testigo y confiamos…

-bueno, por lo que se, el robó los pergaminos en una noche y nadie se percató de ello hasta que tu padre entró para resguardarlos en otra parte. Lo cuál me lleva a una pequeña duda –una de las cosas más insoportables de Shaoran era su aparente tono suspicaz y manipulador que podía utilizar. Pero claro que solo era una máscara para ocultar algunas emociones.

-¿qué? ¿qué quieres saber Xiao Lang? – Zuleika no era muy observadora pero si inteligente en sus actos y sabía muy bien que con un compañero de trabajo como Xiao Lang sus sentidos tenían que estar más despiertos que antes.

-¿acaso… tu padre tenía sospechas de que Wang pudiera entrar y robar algo tan valioso Zuleika? –no era muy sorprendente la pregunta porque Shaoran ya lo había preguntado antes pero no a ella sino a otra persona… una muy respetable…

-¿y porqué crees que mi padre habría sabido de los planes de Wang?. Te recuerdo que la desaparición de mi hermano nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, Xiao Lang.

-pero cómo explicas que un día después de que Wang se llevara los pergaminos, tu padre casualmente decidió resguandarlos en otro lugar, aparentemente mas seguro- él la observaba detenidamente y ella no esquivaba su vista pero no tenía las respuestas mas apropiadas para detener lo que más parecía un interrogatorio que una simple plática de "amigos"

-no lo sé Xiao Lang, el que yo viva con ellos no quiere decir que también sepa lo que ellos hacen .¡pero estoy totalmente segura de que mi padre es totalmente ajeno a la idea de Wang y sobre todo a sus motivos!1

-si… en cualquier caso, si sabes algo más necesito que me lo hagas saber. No sirve de nada si solo tu sabes las cosas porque si estamos juntos en esto es porque ambos representamos a nuestros clanes y somos como una alianza entre ambos. Y para el resto de clanes en china.

-si Xiao Lang, lo sé pero no hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer, si tan solo supiéramos en donde está te juro que yo misma iría y si es posible le rogaría que recupere esos pergaminos – en clanes tan poderosos como eran los clanes de Shaoran y Zuleika, nadie esta familiarizado a rogar por algo o por alguien. En estas familias el honor y el orgullo están casi primero que todo, en parte por esta razón muchos de estos clanes están en un continuo debate o una continua lucha porque para tener un acuerdo diplomático es necesario que unos de los dos (o más) seda el control y allí nadie, nadie, es capaz de ceder el cargo por la supuesta reputación y responsabilidad de cada jefe de clan.

Ja! Son un montón de obstinados… nada más.

-mmm… mmm… mmm…

-Sakura decide algo pronto, no nos queda mucho tiempo de descanso – la agitada voz de la chica que la acompañaba desde hacía ya ¡15 minutos! Se hacía presente

-Chiharu no es una decisión tan fácil, las dos me parecen muy buenas historias- le mostró ambos cuadernillos en donde estaba anotadas dos historias, una en cada cuadernillo y "Chiharu" los tomó.

-Sakura decide alguna de las dos, se que ambas están muy bien pero es necesario entregar una de estas dos hoy mismo a la profesora Mizuki.

Sakura puso su dedo índice justo en su mejilla y comenzó a deslizarlo en la misma, en señal de lágrimas invisibles e inexsistentes

-¡nooo Chiharu, no es una decisión tan fácil! – Chiharu giró su visa hacia el reloj que indicaba que faltaban 8 minutos para que terminara el descanso y continuaran con las clases

-Chiharu, ¿no los podemos combinar?

-¿combinar?

-si, creo que es la solución mas exacta. – añadió con una sonrisa

-Sakura –Chiharu era una persona un poco formal en su actos – primero tenemos que comunicarle la idea a la maestra Mizuki.

-si, ¿hablando de eso has visto a Tomoyo? La he estado buscando desde que salió del salón al final de clases

-mmm… no, no la he visto. Y ¿Porqué le dijo esas cosas al profesor Makoi, Sakura?- Sakura tenía una expresión de incógnita muy marcada en su semblante.

-no lo sé – y añadió con su especial sonrisa- pero creo que Tomoyo lo dijo porque le parece muy injusto todo lo que ese profesor hace cuando nosotros no hemos hecho absolutamente nada.

-es verdad, en aquella ocasión el nos dejó el doble de tarea gracias a que una alumna del último año llamó a sus padres y les dijo "algunas cosas" sobre el profesor Makoi. y se muy bien que Tomoyo es una persona muy comprensiva y muy tierna pero al mismo tiempo es capaz de obrar por su propio lado.

-¡si, tienes razón Chiharu! –Bajó la vista- creo que esa es una de las tantas cosas que la hacen muy, muy especial– escucharon unos pasos a unos metros de allí

–creo que es Tomoyo

-¡Hola Tomoyo! Alfin llegas- la recién llegada asintió con una sonrisa dulce, tan dulce como solo ella sabe ser.

-¡lamento haberme tardado pero tenía que entregarle el informe al profesor Makoi!- aún estaba en la tarea de recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera desde casi el lado opuesto del colegio.

-esta bien Tomoyo, lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

-¡a sí! Espera un poco Tomoyo, ya regreso ¡te tengo una sorpresa!- Sakura corría por los pasillos, de seguro se dirigía al salón.

-Tomoyo ¿no te dijo nada el profesor?

-¿nada de qué? – Chiharu tenía algo escrito en el semblante que era como un "hey hablo enserio"

-bueno no pasó nada, simplemente entré al salón cuando ya estaba vacío y me disculpe con él y luego le entregué el trabajo de informe.

-sabes Tommy aunque tu digas lo contrario me pareces un poco espontánea, mira que usualmente nadie le diría algo asi al profesor y tú de repente le indicas de esa forma tan "sutil" que no estás de acuerdo con él y bueno…

-pues… creo que si yo no lo hacía nadie lo haría, pero de igual forma no espero que tomen tan enserio mis palabras, no lo dije con intenciones de parecerles mas altiva por alguna razón pues solo dije lo que sé que era oportuno ¿no crees?-le mostró una sincera sonrisa…

-claro Tomoyo, y yo jamás pensaría alguna otra cosa respecto a ti…-ambas estaban en un mutuo acuerdo pues aunque no era muy necesario, Tomoyo aclaro de una forma clara lo que aparentemente era un acto de irreverencia, porque admenos eso era lo que la mayoría de la clase pensaban. Solo las personas que la conocían bien serían incapaces de malinterpretar dichas palabras expresadas por Tomoyo…

.¡ya vine! –Sakura llevaba consigo una hoja con un sello de revisión

-Mira! – y Tomoyo tomó la hoja y luego miró a su mejor amiga como si viera a un verdadero ángel

-¡hay Sakura, te dije que lo lograrías!

-verdad que es muy inteligente y memoriza muy rápido – Chiharu ya sabía que lo que vendría sería. Seguramente un GRAN, GRAN, GRAN ABRAZO!

-¡pues claro que es maravillosa! – y lo último que Sakura pudo ver antes del casi asfixiante abrazo fue que casi aparecían estrellitas alrededor de Tomoyo y que tenía los ojos tan grandes como si lo vieras con una lupa gigante.

Si,… hay cosas que nunca cambian y posiblemente nunca cambiarán…

Media hora después…

Ya, en el salón de clases la mayoría de estudiantes pertenecientes presenciaban las historias "propuestas" por algunos alumnos…

-¡"Kumiko había tomado una decisión y entonces ella levantó su cabeza y le dijo a su único , verdadero y predilecto amor (si, Rika ¡es un poco cursi!) que nunca más debían volverse a ver porque no habría peor dolor y sufrimiento que ver a la otra parte de ti en un inminente peligro"!

-Rika, gracia pero ya es suficiente – Rika continuo haciendo caso omiso de la voz de su compañera de clases

-"se escucharon pasos y murmullos en las cercanías del inmenso jardín que resguardaba a ambos.

¿será el Rey?, quien castigaría al escudero y lo haría pagar por su "atrevimiento"

¿será la Reina?, quien seguramente torturaría cruelmente hasta la muerte al líder del corazón de su hija

¿será un guardia real? Quien llevaría al único amor en su vida ante los pies de sus padres quienes en ese momento se convertirían en su verdugos mortales pues no permitirían acercarse tan siquiera a la siguiente luz del día privándole de la misma…

¡QUE TAGEDIA SUCEDERÍA AHORA!

Pero al llegar las personas que escuchaban se percataron de algo; eran dos conocidos y fraternalmente hermanos de la princesa Kumiko y del caballero escudero Kenji (Shaoran)

-¡vuestra adorada princesa! Hemos estado buscándolos por todo el día – la chica, amiga y cómplice del amor oculto de la princesa; Aika, una bella doncella muy amiga de la princesa ya que ambas habían vivido cosa trágica y felices a la vez, amargas y suaves, frías y…

-¡hey Rika! Gracias por tu historia pero es un poco… - dudó unos segundos antes de responder - ¿intensa?, si, creo que es un poco intensa y dramática y buscamos algo más como una mezcla de comedia, tal vez drama y un poco de romance pero no exagerando ninguna de estos tres géneros.

Todos los alumnos miraban con algo de duda a Chiharu hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio.

-Chiharu, creo que deberíamos modificar algo de la historia –Chiharu miró de reojo a Sakura quien sostenía en sus manos otro guión, seguramente de Aika (otra alumna con una historia que mostar).

-bien ¿Cuál es tu propuesta Sakura?- le dijo semi guiñandole un ojo, y eso porque ella ya sabía del plan de su amiga.

-bueno…-agregó con una sonrisa- creo que la historia de Aska combinada con la de Rika y Naoko sería una perfecta creación –terminó con una sonrisa infantil y tierna.

- si, creo que podría ser una buena historia-concluyo con una sonrisa victoriosa cuando prácticamente visualizó algunas escenas ¡ho si! Sería perfecto!.

-entonces, la historia que nosotras creamos no es lo suficientemente buena –dijo con unos ojos que semejaban a los de un cachorro suplicando refugio.

-¡ho no Rika! De hecho tu historia nos será de gran ayuda, porque en ella se encuentra el drama y el romance; asi como en la de Aska está la comedia, entonces podemos combinar esas tres cosas y crear la historia perfecta para la obra teatral- terminó con una sonrisa para luego mirar de reojo a su compañera y amiga Chiharu.

-¿Qué dices , es una buena opción?

-¡claro! Como siempre eres una genio cuando se trata de estas cosas, y muchas gracias por darnos una idea tan buena porque para ser honesta –hablo un poco mas bajo-no quisiera tener que elegir la historia de Rika y Naoko ni tampoco la de Aska. La de nuestras dos compañeras es muy "Romeo y Julieta" y la de Aska es más como "una comedia ácida" –Sakura sonrió ante el comentario.

-entonces le decimos ya a Tomoyo que le avisemos a la maestra Mizuki sobre los nuevos guiones?

-si, claro pero primero necesitamos de la ayuda de Tomoyo

-aja! Pues aquí estoy! –ambas amigas se sobresaltaron ante la sorpresiva presencia de Tomoyo

-¿es que nadie me vio venir?-la respuesta era muy obvia, por alguna extraña razón cuando una persona, sea quien sea, esta conversando con Sakura se desconecta del mundo y mas bien parece como si le dedicara su tiempo completo a escucharla. Era un efecto que estaba con casi todas las personas, en todas las que conocía amenos.

-pues no en realidad Tomoyo, ¡pero que bien que estés aquí! Porque necesitamos que nos ayudes a revisar estas dos historias

-¿Cómo? ¿no han elegido aún?- no era enojo ni nada de eso, era solo que fue Tomoyo la de la idea de dramatizar una historia original y no usar una historia clásica; por eso ella organizó todo para que las chicas que quisieran escribir una novela la presentaran un mes antes del mencionado Festival por "El Aniversario de la Escuela y Preparatoria Tomoeda".

-no podemos elegir solo una de las dos, luego te contaré las razones pero te aseguro que lo mejor es entrelazar ambas historias y no tomar algunos guiones. Te aseguro que la idea le encantará a la Maestra Mizuki.

Tomoyo asintió con una tierna sonrisa y Sakura se tornó pensativa mientras observaba el perfecto y cincelado rostro de su mejor amiga, confidente y casi hermana gemela. Era casi perfecta, muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera aún cuando tenía una leve alteración en su estado de ánimo. Es curioso pensar ¿Cómo una chica tan bella puede no estar comprometida o no tener un novio sobre protector con ella? "Una chica tan encantadora no debería estar sola", esas fueron las palabras de una persona hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Tomoyo aún conservaba una fantástica y casi inocente idea del mundo. Pero algunas cosas y situaciones causaron que esa idea cambiara, pero aun con eso no dejaba de ser la niña tierna y madura que siempre había sido.

-hola?... hola?... Meylin?- del otro lado del teléfono no se escuchaba a nadie aparentemente.

-hey! Tomoyo no cuelgues el teléfono soy yo Mei Ling!- pero lo único que se escuchó luego fue el sonido que indicaba que Tomoyo ya había puesto el teléfono en su lugar y ahora se había cortado la comunicación.

-¡ash! ¡Me colgó¡ -pero se volvió a oír el timbre de llamada del teléfono móvil de Mei Ling.

-¿hola, Tomoyo?

-¡hola Meylin! discúlpame el no haberte contestado pero te escuche hasta que el teléfono ya estaba cerca de colgar y no lo pude evitar. –del otro lado, desde Hong Kong su amiga solo suspiró.

-bueno no importa Tomoyo, me alegra volver a escucharte porque honestamente las cosas aquí han estado un poco ajetreadas y contigo puedo hablar de cosas que no puedo decirle a cualquier persona- ambas supieron que Mei Ling era sincera en sus palabras.

-a mi también me alegra mucho oir que estas bien y que has sabido sobrellevar bien todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos meses en tu familia –se hizo muy sonoro y largo suspiro por parte de Mey.

-hayyyy si supieras lo ultimo que supe creo que te retractarías de lo que acabas de decirme

-¿por qué, tan malo es?

-no precisamente malo, o admenos yo e intentado verlo de esa forma, pero¡no te angusties Tommy!

-te prometo que estaré bien –bromeó la de ojos violeta amatísta

-te lo contaré pero antes quiero decirte la otra cosa importante por la que llamo- estaba entusiasmada y eso era muy notorio en la voz tan vivaz que Tomoyo podía escuchar en su amiga.

-estoy preparando las cosas, a escondidas de Shaoran claro, ¡porque posiblemente estaremos en Tomoeda la próxima semana! –ahora era el turno de Tomoyo entusiasmarse por la mejor noticia que había recibido en esos últimos meses

-¡no me estarás jugando una broma, es increíble!- ella saltaba sujetando bien el teléfono para no mandarlo a volar en uno de esos movimientos alocados que estaba profesando en esos momentos, sola dentro de su habitación.

-¡para mí también es una gran emoción! Es decir ¡yo volveré a verlas y Shaoran… bueno… ¡el volverá a ver a Sakura! –ambas empezaron a reir a carcajadas, ho sí, como si se tratase de dos conejitos de porcelana y no sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡sabes Mey, a veces me siento como toda una doctora corazón!

-¡¿a sí?, ¡pues yo me siento como una loca maniática que intenta unir a dos conejitos inocentes e infantiles.

-hey ¡hablando así si pareces una maniática! –silencio por parte de Mei Ling luego de escuchar el comentario de Tomoyo, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos empezó a reír alegremente una vez más.

-je je, bien tomaré eso como un cumplido! – si claro, como un buen cumplido porque lo de maniática le queda perfecto a esta chica-Tommy por favor no le digas nada a Sakura todavía ¿si?

-claro, pero ¿Por qué no?,creo que es mejor que lo sepa ya, digo para que este preparada psicológicamente. ¡Recuerda que tardara un poco en recuperarse de la impresión!

-apuesto que ellos no se lo esperan ¿verdad? – ambas tenían estrellas rodeándolas y ambas saltaban de la emoción.

-¡claro que no, porque eso es lo más emocionante! – y así transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que ambas estaban ya agotadas y casi sin aire por reírse tanto.

-haaaaaay – Tomoyo suspiró sonoramente comparándola con el silencio repentino de Mei Ling hasta que la volvió a escuchar…

-creo que…¡somos chicas muy malas!

-¿enserio lo crees?, y que creía que les estábamos asiendo un favor

-si, pero creo que esos dos no aprenderán tan rápido

-si creo que sí, sabes que tengo una muy buena idea Mey; tu te quedas con Shaoran y yo me quedo con Sakura ¿Qué te parece?

Ambas rieron y rieron otra vez.

-Mey ¡no se que interpretaste pero yo podría adoptar a Sakura como una hermana!

-Ja Ja¡ esta bien Tommy, yo no dije lo contrario, además ¿Por qué creerías que yo malinterpretaría las cosas!

-será porque he aprendido a conocerte bien Mey y se de lo que puedes pensar

Una persona entró a la sala principal, donde se encontraba Mei Ling con el teléfono en la mano. Ella no se había percatado de la persona que yacía atrás de ella…

-si tal vez así sea. Bien entonces quedamos de esta manera, tu no le dices nada al igual que yo…

-si me parece bien porque si los dos lo supieran serían capaces …- Mey seguía escuchando a Tomoyo cuando un ruido proveniente de atrás de ella le llamó la atención y al ver hacía el lugar del sonido observó a su primo Shaoran; dejando su maletín en uno de los sillones. Entonces ella comprendió que había sido un error muy grande el haber llamado desde la sala y no en su habitación.

-¡ho… ho.. hola Xiao Lang! –estaba muy roja por la repentina impresión de

"_SHAORAN ENTERÁNDOSE DE SUS MALÉFICOS PLANES CON EL Y SAKURA"_

-hola Mei Ling – contestó sin ningún tipo de reclamo ni nada parecido, o acaso… ¿el no había escuchado nada de la conversación?

-espera un segundo ¿si? –se dirigió de nuevo a el teléfono, Tomoyo había quedado en silencio cuando escucho la voz de Shaoran.

-bueno Zuki, entonces tú encárgate de la comida y lo demás y yo de el resto de preparativos y recuerda no decirle nada a Lie o a Liz, es una fiesta sorpresa

-o claro, comprendo entonces no les diré nada – Tomoyo fingió una voz ás suave que aguda

-entonces gracias Zuki, te volveré a llamar en la tarde está bien? – Tomoyo comprendía a la perfeccion el otro significado de sus palabras.

-está bien Mei Ling, hasta luego… - y Tomoyo había colgado al igual que Mei quien en ese preciso momento se dirigiría hacia su primo para contarle sobre "la fiesta sorpresa de Lei y Liz". Es una verdadera lástima que el no era lo suficientemente perceptivo como para notar esa pequeña mentirilla Blanca.

-Hey ¿porqué te fuiste sin decirnos nada Mey?-no era preocupación ni nada de eso pero últimamente le era necesario mantener vigilada a su prima. Y es que estaba comportándose de una forma un tanto extraña desde hacia una semanas.

-ha, si… lo siento pero eso fue porque tenía algo de prisa en venir a casa – la verdadera razón es que ella había olvidado avisar a alguien antes de marcharse, todo porque tenía que llamar a Tomoyo y decirle de la gran noticia.

-bueno de cualquier forma estaría más tranquilo si me dices en donde estarás – subió a su habitación y ella quedó pensativa por unos segundos

-no es tan fácil –hablaba bajo para que el agudo oído de Shaoran no lograse oírla – tengo que ver que nuestras tareas sean completadas, presentar una excusa al director, y arreglar todo de tal forma de que en el clan no haya ningún inconveniente ni intervención en nuestro viaje.

Escuchó el sonido de la regadera de la habitación de su primo y suspiró – bueno, o del director no será mucho problema, solo le doy una mentirita y ya. Lo de las tareas… sus hermanas pueden ayudarnos en eso y por último – otro suspiro, esta vez con más cansancio – que el clan no sea una interferencia en nuestros planes; si… otra vez tendré que pedirle ayuda a sus hermanas…

Y al recordar lo atolondradas que son… definitivamente había que recurrir a últimos recursos antes de avisarles a ellas…

-Mansión Hiragizawa, buenos días

-bue… bue… buenos días señorita

-muy buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-a sí, bueno, he…

-Sakura, pásamela por favor – la voz de Tomoyo era silenciosa para que no se escuchara del otro lado. Cuando alfín había conseguido el teléfono y Sakura seguía roja habló firmemente pero en un tono sumamente educado y femenino.

-Buenos días, por favor me comunicaría con el joven Eriol Hiragizawa

-si por supuesto, ¿cuál es su nombre señorita?

-Tomoyo… Tomoyo Daidogi una amiga de él

-señorita Didogi, le comunicaré al joven Hiragizawa en unos segundos, gracias por esperar- y se hizo escucahr el fondo musical de espera…

-bueno, todo salió bien Sakura

-¡hay lo siento mucho Tomoyo, pero cuando tengo que hablarle a una persona mayor no sé como comunicarme!- su amiga la detuvo con una bella y delicada sonrisa.

-no te preocupes por eso Sakura, lo importante es que hablaremos con Eriol- sonrio para si misma

-además Sakurita eso es perfecto porque quiere decir que les guardas un gran respeto y con ser tímida en parte demuestras tu educación frente a las personas mayores…

Entonces sakura se limito a sonreírle y a esperar a que Eriol contestase la llamada.

La música de fondo era orquestal, clásico de la realeza inglesa

-oye Tomoyo, escucha – le acercó el teléfono y se detuvo unos segundos a escuchar detenidamente – que no es Beethoven?- la chica amatista no lo contuvo y comenzó a reírse bajito.

-¿pasa algo Tomoyo, dije algo raro? – nuestra tierna y soñadora Sakura jamás cambiará, tan inocente y fuerte a la vez

-¿Qué?... claro que no Sakura es solo que me parece que eres una chica muy observadora ¿me creerías si te digo que yo no le había puesto atención?.

-hola, buenos días – ambas chicas escucharon la varonil y refinada voz de Eriol Hiragizawa, su amigo desde casi 6 años.

-¡buenos días Eriol! – las dos contestaron igual

-casi podría jurarles que empezaba a sentirme abandonado sin ninguna llamada de parte de mis 2 mejores amigas en el mundo-el reía complacido después de casi 5 mese recibia nuevamente un ¡buenos días! De parte de dos de las únicas personas en el mundo que simpatizaban con el, ¡claro que sin observar la fortuna que guarda a el hijo del primer embajador de Reino Unido!

-lo sentimos Eriol ¡pero con todos los preparativos de la celebración y los ENORMES trabajos de final de unidad apenas y hemos tenido tiempo para seguir con nuestra vida normal!

-las comprendo, y realmente no tengo ningún reclamo por eso. Yo también he tenido más trabajo que lo normal.

-Eriol, además de saludarte queríamos preguntarte una cosita –Eriol escuchaba la voz de Sakura y era asombroso el hecho de que su voz no había cambiado mucho en todos esos años.

-¿de qué cosita hablas Sakurita?...-alejó el teléfono de si mismo- ¡JE JE JE JE JE!

-bueno.. yo me preguntaba… ¡ho bueno, Tomoyo y yo! No preguntábamos si te gustaría venir a Tomoeda en el verano… ¡pero claro si no tienes cosas muy importantes! –Eriol solo sonreía con el teléfono móvil en su mano.

-claro que no Sakura, no si se trata de ver personalemente a mis dos mejores y especiales amigas

-¡lo dices en serio Eriol! ¡qué emoción!- Sakura parecía una niña pequeña con un helado en la mano mientras Tomoyo ahora sostenía el teléfono porque de seguro Sakura ya había olvidado que lo tenía con ella. ¡Je Je! Con tanta emoción ella olvidaría hasta su nombre.

-dime Eriol cuando puedes venir y nosotras te estaremos esperando muy ansiosas y con una gran sorpresa – en la mente de la joven Didogi pasaban las imágenes del futuro encuentro "casual" de Shaoran y Eriol.

-ho bueno, solo podré viajar hasta el día de mañana, ese será mi último día de estudios

-bien Eriol entonces me preguntaba que si posiblemente podrías venir la próxima semana, tal vez el día Lunes.- en ella brillaban unas estrellas de ilusión, alegría pero sobre todo unas intenciones no tan inocentes como parecía a simple vista.

-mmm… si por supuesto que sí estaré en Tomoeda ese día.

-Tomoyo ¿porqué el Lunes? ¿Qué hay en ese día?- la otra preguntó en un tono inoscente y casi infantil. Sakura, siempre tan curiosa. Y Tomoyo, siempre tan misteriosa… no, ¡olviden lo ultimo!

Entonces Tomoyo solo sonio con gracia visualizando el pálido semblante de su amigo Shaoran cuando se encuentre con Eriol.

-no es por nada especial Sakura, solo quiero su opinión de la obra porque el tiene un muy buen gusto literario.

-¿he me estoy perdiendo de algo?

-¡ha no Eriol, lo siento!

-eje! Está bien Tomoyo, no importa demasiado ya que pronto tendremos más teimpo para conversar ¿verdad Sakura? Sé que estás escuchando.

-¿Qué? ¡a… sí Eriol, podremos hablar de muchas cosas!

-si… de eso estoy muy seguro mi querida Sakura –ella se sonrojó momentáneamente pero bueno era normal esas palabras en su amigo… como el era inglés no había razón para sorprenderse de ese tipo de cumplido hacia una chica.

-muchas gracias Eriol –ella no sabía si debía agradecer por eso pero de igual manera lo hizo.

-ha si claro lo siento Sakura

-no te disculpes "mi querido Eriol" – mientras Tomoyo y Eriol se reían a carcajadas Sakura estaba tan roja como un tomate…

-Sabes Sakura, es muy extraño e inusual escucharte hablar así – pero ya tranquilizándose agregó – aunque no se te escucha nada mal ¿sabes?

Tomoyo solo reía pero más bajito y Sakura seguía muy roja, caundo se escuchó una voz que de seguro provenía de el teléfono

-Joven Hiraguizawa, su padre lo necesita en el salón presidencial en estos momentos, dice que estará en compañía del señor ministro

-estaré allí en unos minutos Maide

-bien se lo haré saber joven –hizo una inclinación hacia Eriol –y disculpe la interrupción

-bueno Eriol creo que tu padre tiene algo muy interesante que decirte

-si Eriol, te llamamos después y así acordamos mejor tu llegada a Tomoeda

-¿no preferirías que yo te llame cuando no haya nada que se interponga?

-si, tienes razón porque no sé cuando puedo llamarte

-bien, entonces yo las llamaré

-si está bien, ¡hasta luego!

-¡luego hablamos Eriol!

-hasta luego chicas y muchas gracias por invitarme a Tomoeda. Aunque de otra forma yo habría ido sin invitación –todos rieron

-entonces estaremos esperando tu llamada ¡hasta luego! –djeron las don al anísolo.

-Tomoyo, ahora que no nos está escuchando ¿enserio no hay algo especial el próximo Lunes?

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a la ventana divisando un automóvil rojo magenta que acababan de estacionar enfrente de la casa.

¡Ni Hao!

¡Yuppi! Ja Ja, hola, lamento si les parce un poco raro pero en cualquier caso ¡culpen a mi mente! Porque es a ella a quien obedezco!. Bueno hay algunas cosas que debo dejar claras antes de continuar con mi historia como el que en Hong Kong los nombres Shaoran y Meiling se pronuncian Xiao Lang y Mei Ling por esta razón en los diálogos están escritos los nombres en chino y en los pensamientos de los personajes o en las conversaciones de Sakura y Tomoyo esta escrito de la otra forma, la que se no es más común. Por otra parte tal vez les parezca extraño algunos aspectos de Meiling pero eso es porque ella también tiene un papel importante en la historia, porque para ser honesta yo me identifico con una parte de Mei Ling ¡no con todo! Pero si con una parte entonces ella tendrá a cargo una función un poco confusa en un principio pero conforme vaya escribiendo mas se irán discipando las dudas respecto a ella.

Y por Tomoyo, porque creo que algunos tendrán un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza preguntándose ¿Cómo Tomoyo puede hacer esas cosas?, bueno no es que yo vaya a arruinar el personaje de Tomoyo pero si cambiaré un poco su actitud frente al mundo, mientras transcurra la historia se darán cuenta del porqué pero por el momento tendré que dejarlos con la duda ¡lo lamento! Creo que también me identifico un poco con ella, con Shaoran , con Eriol y un poco con Sakura pero tengo una personalidad muy cambiante entonces a veces seré un Eriol otras un Shaoran… otras una meiling… y otras una sonriente y felíz Tomoyo. Por eso no se asustén porque aveces la historia se haga un poco confusa y otras más clara porque son mis ideas descordinadas las que me están forzando a escribirlas y aveces no sé si el orden está bien, por eso me gustaría ¡MUCHO! QUE ME DEJARAN REVIEWS ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar como escritora y así les tendré todas las semanas un mejor capítulo y un mejor argumento…

Y por la relación de Shoran y Sakura, no se preocupen porque no me gusta apresurarme a las cosas pero les puedo asegurar que ambos se llevarán una gran sorpresa, mmm… posiblemente en el próximo capitulo los arreglos entre Tomoyo y meiling estén terminados y sus queridos amigos vuelvan a encontrarse porque ¡eso es lo que todos queremos! Asi que no se desesperen porque talves en el cuarto capitulo lean algo emocionante relacionado con ellos!

Y ¡casi lo olvidaba! MUXAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA! Les juro que les agradezco mcuho y le envío un saludo muy especial a mi querida amiga Fernanda, por cierto también ha escrito un Fanfic: La Ultima Luz Oscura. ¡es una historia muy buena e interesante, a sí que si no la han leído léanla, créanme les gustará!

Zai Jian! (adiós)


	3. Chapter 3 Un Encuentro Misterioso

"**nuestro nuevo destino"**

"**Kokonutso arata naunmei" **

**Capitulo III**

"**Un encuentro Misterioso"**

-¿Xiao Lang, que haces?- ella veía TODO el inusual desorden en la habitación de su primo.

-busco algo importante- dijo con su acostumbrada seriedad.

-aja y supongo que eso no me incluye ¿verdad?- dijo en un tono aparentemente ofendido, entonces el la miró de reojo y le mostró unos documentos.

-esto Mei Ling… posiblemente nos rebele en donde está ese tonto de Wang

-¿enserio lo crees? Porque ni siquiera los líderes más poderosos han podido ubicar a Wang –él esbozó una media sonrisa.

-si Mey, es cierto pero te aseguro que esto funcionará. Pero para eso necesito encontrar esa medalla… -el continuaba levantando casi todo lo que sus ojos veían en busca de ese objeto tan personal.

-hee… ¿qué medalla? –ella intentó recordar - ¡a, sí! Ya lo recuerdo es la medalla que te obsequió tu padre al nacer ¿verdad?

El asintió en silencio…

-si pero ahora si lo necesito en serio, ¿tu no lo has visto Mei Ling? ¿no está entre tus pertenencias? –ella no respondió pero solamente rió suavemente.

Si… Hay cosas que nunca cambian… y posiblemente nunca cambiarán

-¿y qué crees que haría yo con algo tuyo eh? – dijo en un tono suspicaz.

-oh no lo se, tal vez vudu o algo asi- sonrio suavemente mientras su prima ponia una cara de parente ofensa y diversion al mismo tiempo.

-hey! Y tu que siempre hablas de mi sentido de humor tan retorcido he!... además deberías hablar como los demás chicos de tu edad – el tenía un semblante un tanto confuso

-pues me refiero a que no debiste decir "no está entre tus pertenencias?" sino "no está entre tus cosas?" o algo así

-pues en realidad no veo la diferencia Mei Ling –tenia un semblante de no entender el cambio literario.

-¡no me digas Mei Ling, mejor dime Mey como la mayoría de personas que me conocen! – el ignoraba cualquier petición de su parte.

-bien… ya que el señor ocupadito no tiene tiempo entonces me iré para dejarlo tranquilo!

-¿he? A sí, esa sería una buena idea – ella estaba tan grande como un pez globo en esos momentos.

-¡QUE IRRESPETUOSO!

-si, si, como tú digas – el seguía levantando sus cosas y ella solo calló. Entonces ella se acercó hacia sus espaldas y se hincó atrás de él ya que nuestro querido chico estaba de rodillas en la alfombra.

-sabes… eres lindo – le hablo bajito y luego se giró hacia enfrente de él para propiciarle un simultáneo beso en la frente. Solo sonrió a sus adentros cuando se encontró con el rostro de Shaoran el cuál estaba de un color rojo palído y sus mejillas recibían un color como el de las cerezas… Luego recibió un leve empujón de Shaoran y mientras ella se ponía de pie el no salía de su asombro y de su propia expresión de vergüenza.

-¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA!

-¡QUE FUE ESO!

-¡¿qué fue que? – le respondió como una niña de 5 años que aun no sabe muy bien que resultado tendrán sus actos en el futuro.

-¡PUES!… ¡ESO! –ella volvió a reir con toda la delicadeza de una chica de 16 años.

-¡no comprendo el porqué te da vergüenza decir un pequeño y cencillo " porqué me diste un beso"!

-¡CENCILLAMENTE PORQUE NO ME DA LA GANA DECIRLO!

-si aja!- respondió con una ceja alzada… después de tantos años su primito aun no se acostumbraba a las peque ñas insinuasiones de cariño y aprecio que solo Mei Ling sabia dar…

¡esque es tan divertido molestar a Shaoran con eso!

¡casi podría jurar que el se siente acosado!

-bueno… ya Xiao Lang tranquilo. Mira que si te enojas mucho envejecerás pronto – la picardía de Mey no iba en ese momento con Shaoran.

-¡te doy 3 segundos para que te vayas de mi habitación! – le dijo con toda rudeza y enojo que en ese momento pudo profesarle a su querida prima y amiga.

-¿porqué no me das 5?... y te juro que me iré en paz – entonces ella notó una mirada aterrorizante que haría temblar a cualquiera, incluso a ella y es que conoce a Shaoran desde hacía mucho tiempo

-uno…

Ya tranquilio Xiao Lang – su tipico intento de inocencia no era nada real.

-dos…

-oye no seas así, yo te quiero mucho

-¡LO DICES ENSERIO… ENTONCES VETE!

-pero Xiao Lang

-¡NO ME OBLIGUES A DECIR EL ULTIMO NUMERO! –con una cara de resignación ella se acercó lentamente a la puerta y al abrir la misma se detuvo solo para decirle algo a su primo

-Xiao Lang –le dedicó una carismática sonrisa – gracias por ser como eres – y habiendo dicho esto salió de la habitación definitivamente

-que extraña es…

-quien entiende a las mujeres… bien ahora seguiré buscando por… sí , creo que por aquí

La tarde caía ya sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda y con él, algunos estudiantes y personas regresaban a sus hogares luego de un seguro agotador y casi interminable día. Cerca del parque pingüino algunos niños aún jugaban a pesar de la hora tan avanzada, algunos observaban a dos chicas, singularmente atractivas y de unos 16 años caminando tranquilamente en las cercanías del parque.

-y bueno Sakura ¿Cómo te fue en la visita a la casa de Tomoyo?, estoy segura que la señora Sonomi te recibió muy bien.

-ha, sí claro- asintió con una sonrisa- me recibió muy bien y yo a ella. Pero hay algo que no me quedó muy claro en esa visita Su Mei.

La pregunta atrajo la atención de su joven amiga.

-¿qué cosa Sakura?

Observó la mirada pensativa de Sakura mientras ambas caminaban en el parque, y Su Mei tomaba del brazo a Sakura en algunos momentos para quitarla del camino que seguramente la llevarían a un golpe seguro contra algo en el suelo.

-Su Mei , enserio no es necesario que hagas eso. Créeme yo se por donde voy caminando – ella solo asintió con una mirada observativa.

-enserio, creo que debeías poner mas atención mientras caminas.

Sakura únicamente suspiró pensando en sus propios momentos vividos y es que aquella situación no la olvidaba tan fácilmente, en esa misma tarde ella había acompañado a Tomoyo a su casa en donde luego ella le ofreció llamar por teléfono a Eriol. Después de un rato llegó la madre de Tomoyo y ella… Tomoyo no se veía con aquella emoción de cuando eran unas niñas pequeñas y Sakura veía como Tomoyo abrazaba a Sonomi después de un largo viaje. No… ya no era igual y las razones de Tomoyo eran lo que mas la desconcertaban, porque sí, tal vez Sakura no era la persona más atenta y persuasiva del mundo pero una cosa era muy cierta; ella sabía muy bien como identificar los sentimientos de las personas. A veces ella podía hasta diferenciar muchas emociones y sentimientos en las personas que la rodeaban y en ocasiones, aunque no tiene muy clara la idea, se percata de cuando algo está mal en su entorno.

-¿tan extraño es lo que pasó?

-¿he?

-lo digo porque estas tan pensativa que creo que estas sumida en un sueño –agregó con una mirada profunda. Su Mei era una chica muy inteligente y suspicaz… a veces tenia ciertas aptitudes que de alguna extraña forma le recordaba mucho a Eriol Hiragizawa.

-bueno no puedo decir que es algo muy grave pero… por favor Su Mei contestame algo si sabes la verdad

-Claro, solo dimelo

-¿sabes el porqué Tomoyo ha estado tan distanciada de su mamá desde que regresó de ese viaje?

-no…- agrego pensativa- en realidad no sé que decirte Sakura.

-si he podido notar que algo ha estado entristeciendo a Tomoyo en estas ultimas semanas pero ella siempre evade el tema, es muy obvio que no quiere que lo sepamos. –Su Mei tambien estaba un tanto desconcertada.

-o no esta lista para decirlo –Su Mei la miro rápidamente

-¿a que te refieres Saku?

-pues a que Tomoyo no es el tipo de personas que oculten las cosas serias solo por aparentar fortaleza –sonrio para sus adentros – la conozco desde hace muchos años y creeme que se el porque lo digo.

-si, puede ser cierto – ambas callaron por algunos segundos- pero Sakura, ella ha cambiado al igual que nosotras y recuerda que no la conocemos tan bien como hace un año o dos…

La antigua cazadora de cartas abrió los ojos estrepitosamente al sentir algo un poco extraño.

-¿Sakura? – la movio del hombro pero no hubo ningúna respuesta de ella.

-¿Sakura, que pasa? – Su mei estaba muy asustada porque Sakura continuaba con los ojos cerrados y estaba más pálida que nunca. Entonces unas ráfagas de viento comenzaron a invadir el parque.

-¡¿Sakura? – ella se había desmayado en los brazos de Su Mei quién estaba tan asustada que muy gustosamente podría haberse ido corriendo del lugar y dejara allí a Sakura, pero no ella no era así y aunque estaba temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar ella no dudo de quedarse allí con su amiga quien estaba desmayada en el suelo.

-¡Sakura! ¡tienes que reaccionar! –el pánico comenzó a invadirla cuando vio todo a su alrededor y los niños, los juegos y los árboles habían desaparecido. Ellas eran las únicas dos personas que quedaban en el lugar que era invadido por las sombras.

-¡que está pasando!... ¡Sakura!... ¡tienes que despertar! –pero no obtenía respuesta alguna de Sakura. Pero algo mas no estaba bien allí, porque primero escuchó algo como un susurro que no logró comprender y luego una voz que no solo era sobrenatural sino le inspiraba unos de los mayores temores que ha tenido desde pequeña… temía que fuera un fantasma.

-¿tú quien eres? No deberías estar aquí …

Su Mei miró desesperadamente hacia todas direcciones pero no encontró nada que pudiera explicar la voz de aquella persona… la voz era femenina

-¡¿Qué está pasando? – y entonces Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y al observar por unos segundo a Su Mei quien tenía una lágrimas recorriendo su mejilla comprendió que nada estaba bien y que aquella sensación… aquella sensación no era algo normal, era tal vez de una persona con magia porque era la segunda vez en su vida que sentía una energía tan poderosa. La primera vez fue en su primer viaje a Hong Kong, cuando se encontró con la mamá de Shaoran… pero esta energía era muy diferente, era como si fuera oscura y letal … pero nada se comparó a cuando escuchó su nombre provenir de esa voz.

-Sakura… - había eco en sus palabras, como algo tenebroso que circundaba en el parque.

-¡¿q.. q… quien eres tú? – Sakura solo intentaba ubicar a esa persona en el parque ya hacía mas de 5 años que no practicaba su magia y la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de usarla aún.

-ha… con que tu eres aquella chiquilla, nos vimos por primera vez hace muchos años… y han pasado demasiadas cosas…

-¿d… de qué me hablas? – Sakura sentía como si algo le apretaba en cuello y fue hasta entonces cuando notó que su acompañante no se movía y parecía como congelada.

-¡HAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?

-ella me estorbaba y no veo el caso para que esté presenciando esta conversación - Sakura tenía un mal presentimiento mientras movía incansablemente a Su Mei quien yacía sumida en un largo y profundo sueño.

-¡QUIEN ERES TU… NO PUEDES HACERLE ESO A SU MEI! –lo único que escucho por respuesta fue una tenebrosa risa que inundo el lugar. Definitivamente ella no era una persona normal o por lo menos no sin magia.

-eso depende exclusivamente de ti…

-¡a qué te refieres!... ¡ni siquiera me has dejado verte!... ¡¿y quien eres?

-creo que no estas lista aun para saberlo… pero ya que insistes… -y lo siguiente que Sakura sintió fue una energía muy poderosa que inundaba el lugar y hasta podía penetrar en su alma, porque por alguna extraña razón ella comenzó a temblar cuando sintió que no podría moverse; como si estuviera totalmente congelada al igual que Su Mei. Pero la gran diferencia es que Sakura estaba consiente de lo que pasaba en su alrededor.

-¡no se quien eres! – otra risa más de parte de la extraña presencia.

-si, lo se… se muy bien que no sabes de mí – ahora tenía una figura y estaba detrás de Sakura quien aún no se percataba de la ubicación de esa mujer… si esque se le puede de llamar así.

-pero es algo que pronto sabrás muy bien… -y Sakura supo inmediatamente de donde provenía la voz pero a causa del adormecimiento de todo su cuerpo no fue capaz de mirar hacia atrás.

-Creo que he sido un poco cruel… no puedo negarte el derecho de mirarme ¡Ja Ja! ¡De mirar a tu verdugo!– entonces empezó a caminar/flotar hacia Sakura mientras esta estaba tan pálida como una hoja de papel al escuchar sus ultimas palabras ``tu verdugo´´ ¡a qué se refería con eso!

-¡dime que hice o que deseas! –ella estaba desesperada por salvar su vida.

-mejor pregúntate ¿Qué fin tiene tu vida para las personas que me la han pedido? – la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en las angelicales facciones de Sakura

-alguien quiere que yo…

-si, que le ponga fin a tu insignificante vida –ahora las cosas estaban mas confusas en la mente de Sakura al intentar siquiera pensar en alguien a quien le agrade la idea de su fallecimiento.

-no. Lo que me dice no puede ser cierto. Yo… ¡nunca le he hecho ningún daño a nadie!

-bueno… eso dicelo a esa persona ¡ho! ¡lo siento pero ya no tendrás tiempo! –agregó una carcajada que dejaba notar su naturaleza oscura y sombría. Luego se acercó lentamente a ella.

Ella cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero una de las cosas que más la aterraba era el hecho que temía usar su magia porque tanto tiempo sin usarla podría dar un resultado más complicado del que imaginaba, por suerte sintió como si algo la sacudiera los hombros de una forma muy sutil y sin embargo no había nadie a su alrededor. Cuando miró nuevamente a la entidad que ahora tenía un resplandor alrededor de su cuerpo casi abstracto sintió como si todo lo ocurrido en esos minutos no fuera algo sino producto de su imaginación quizá… algo como una ilusión.

-escúchame niña – atrajo la atención de Sakura

-escuchame muy bien esto, las cosas no están claras pero algo en tu futuro amanecer cambiará y descubrirá el verdadero motivo de tu ser existencial… Ahora no lo mantendrás contigo pero esto no lo olvidarás solo y únicamente si tu no quieres.

-¿Qué?... –murmuro muy bajo, mas para si misma que para alguien mas. Y entonces la figura quien era una chica puso una sonrisa sutil y sin mucha firmeza.

-percibo el miedo en tus ojos… pequeña Sakura… - nuestra pequeña amiga mostraba una sorpresa muy grande. ¿cómo que "pequeña Sakura"? nadie le decía así excepto Yukito y su padre. ¿Entonces cómo supo…

-mi intención jamás fue hacerte daño y efectivamente nadie quiere tu muerte – la voz se tornaba mas suave a medida que hablaba.

-es solo que la persona a quien sirvo, a mi señora, me pidió que probara tu nivel de defensa actual pero… no esperaban que siquiera hubieras intentado defenderte y si yo fuera una de las personas que si podrían lastimarte no habría dudado en hacerlo ¿me entiendes Sakura?- la miraba fijamente y ella solo observaba los símbolos chinos que la rodeaban… como si la estuvieran custodiando.

-dime ¿quién o qué me quiere atacar?

-pequeña, lo siento pero no te lo puedo decir, pero no te preocupes porque solo sucederá lo que tenga que pasar y será entonces cuando te darás cuenta de quiénes quieren protegerte y quien podría lastimarte… a pesar de tu magia tan alta necesitarás una guía para recordar y sentir otra vez lo que por naturaleza te es tuyo.

-¿mío y solamente mío?... yo… bueno… ¿tiene que ver con la familia Li? – muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, Shaoran, Hieran Li, magia, amor, problemas, esperanza, desilusión… pero era mejor pensar en que aún cabía la posibilidad de una nueva luz en su camino. De ella y de Shaoran.

-Sakura… toma esto con calma, no apresures las cosas y sabrás la verdad que es más que elocuente.

-pero… -repentinamente se sintió muy débil y ya casi no veía a esa silueta – pero… -su voz se dibilitaba más al igual que la presencia de ese espíritu

-no… te… vayas… aún –al decir la ultima palabra quedó sumida en un sueño profundo y esta silueta se acercó un poco más a ella hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su cuerpo inmóvil.

-no te arrepientes de nada de tu pasado y esa… esa es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar pequeña. Pero, me temo que aún no sabes del rriesgo que corría tu vida desde que te atreviste a entablar una relación de amistad con el amo Xiao Lang –acarisió su cabello miel.

-tu bienestar es lo primero para el amo Xiao Lang. Ceeme pequeña que si él hubiera tenido otra opción se habría quedado aquí… atado a esta misteriosa ciudad en donde estás ahora –se puso de pie, su tiempo en Tomoeda se estaba acabando; pronto tendría que informar hacerca del estado de Sakura.

-pero hay cosas que yo misma no puedo entender y la razón y desición del amo a mi parecer es muy justificable… el amor de una persona amada es algo que vale mucho y se debe cuidar siempre. Pero el cometió el error de creer que tu estarías mejor siempre sin él pero, Sakura, tu destino se entrelazó con el de él y desde aquél entonces tu futuro siempre estará ligado a la única persona que por mas que intentes olvidar siempre estará allí para ti… porque él nunca renunciará a el sentimiento más gratificante y puro que hasta ahora ha podido tener… - ella miró a Sakura en su totalidad…

-no temas pequeña, hay muchas personas a quien es indispensable tu presencia y el amo Xiao Lang te protegerá siempre… a toda costa, aun de su propia vida. El siente perfectamente cuando tu no estás bien y es una de las torturas más fuertes que él pueda imaginar, pero…

-para amarte y que tu lo ames primero tendrán que disipar la niebla que hay entre ustedes… aquella que ha surgido a través del tiempo de ausencia. Po eso duerme querida… duerme porque necesitarás toda tus energías para tu próximo amanecer enfrentándote a la realidad que es indiscutible y sublime. Esto te parecerá un sueño o a lo mejor solo una alucinación pero sé que inconscientemente me estás escuchando, y ya que ese es parte de mi propósito, me retiro… -toda esa realidad alterna comenzó a disiparse dejándolas en la nada…

-mi futura ama, por favor lucha por ti… y por mi amo…

Sakura estaba totalmente sola en un espacio oscuro… pero había una voz lejana que podía escucharse levemente.

-Sakura… ¡Sakura despierta!... Sakura… ¡Sakura!...

Su Mei estaba preocupada y asustada, era tarde y Sakura estaba inconsciente en el suelo desde hacía 8 minutos sin reaccionar. Pero cuando Su Mei levantó una botella de agua sobre el rostro de Sakura ella abrió los ojos estrepitosamente

-¡HAAAA!

-¿¡SAKURA, ESTAS BIEN!

-¿hee?- estaba confundida y además miraba las primeras gotas de agua casi caer sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué haces Su Mei?

-heee… ¿te refieres a la botella?

-mmm. Si… la botella –entonces Su Mei la quitó rápidamente mientras Sakura se incorporaba para ponerse de pie.

-¡me diste un gran susto Sakura!

-no recuerdo porque estoy aquí y…. – sus pupilas se dilataron al recordar lejanamente a una mujer sonriéndole luego de haberla amenazado . posiblemente … ¡la atacaría!

-¡Su Mei. Cuidado! –y giró rápidamente para intentar encontrar a la resposable de un gran susto pero nunca pudo ver nada…

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡pues de ese espíritu! ¡me atacó! – bueno, ahora si que había puesto en duda a su amiga en su salud mental porque lo que estaba diciendo era prácticamente ¡una locura!.

-Sakura, mírame –y como obedeciéndola Sakura la miró pero temiendo que algo extraño llegase a pasar.

-te desmayaste. Aun no se porque razón pero seguramente soñaste algo raro… solamente eso "tuviste un sueño extraño"

Y Sakura intentó convencerse de esa idea pero, lo que había soñado era tan real y al mismo tiempo lo recordaba como algo pasajero y sin importancia porque no era muy claro lo que recordaba pero de algo estaba muy segura ¡ese sueño o lo que hubiese sido realmente pasó!

-si, ¡si tienes razón Su Mei!. Perdoname por haberte preocupado pero creeme que no se que paso nie el porque me desmayé – su amiga asintió satisfactoriamente.

-¿no quieres que vayamos primero a alguna enfermería cercana para que te revisen y así estemos seguras?

-no… muchas gracias por preocuparte pero… - se detuvo a pensar unos segundos – cuando llegue mi papá le diré lo que paso y de seguro me llevará para que me revisen pero estaré bien –terminó con una radiante y animosa sonrisa que prácticamente no aceptaba ninguna otra sugerencia al respecto.

-si… esta bien si tu lo dices. Pero por favor no vayas a ser imprudente y le digas mas de la cuenta ¿si? –su querida a miga parpadeo confundida, ¿cómo "mas de la cuenta?

-¿a que te refieres?

-a que le digas que soñaste con una mujer que quiso lastimarte porque eso es para que una persona diga que estas un poco loca- sonrió ante el comentario un poco inoportuno.

-si bueno… creo que papá esta muy acostumbrado a que le diga lagunas cosas extrañas – siguío su camino con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su semblante pero algo le llamó la atención. A unos metros de allí… había un chico, de cabello castaño y de ojos verde marron pero no fue eso lo que le impresionó sino más bien el parecido que tenía con una persona… aquél chico se le hacía muy familiar pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no lo había visto nunca…

-¿sucede algo? – dirigió sus ojos marrón hacia donde los de su amiga observaban… ¿y saben qué? ¡quedó impresionadda!

-¡Sakura, vaya que no tienes mal gusto! – y Sakura la miró de reojo y casi aterrorizada se percató que Su Mei casi se lo comía con la mirada

Este chico casualmente… miró hacia donde estaban las dos chicas y con una sonrisa gentil pero galante se acercó hacia ellas. Pero a medida que se acercaba Sakura palidecía mas porque notó una cosa que casi hace que se desmayara ¡ése chico se parecía mucho a Shaoran!... su queridísimo Shaoran.

-Hola Buenas tardes –dijo este chico lo más normalmente posible

-buenas tardes! –respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo, el las miraba como cuando se está viendo a dos nuevas especies descubiertas. Una de ellas, muy bonita de cabello Castaño chocolate y ondulado, lo estaba mirando como si nunca hubiera visto a un chico en siglos y la otra de una apariencia tierna pero también muy hermosa lo miraba con ojos de sorpresa como si él fuera un fantasma o algo parecido.

-Hola, mi nombre es LiangLi y estoy buscando una dirección por favor ¿me ayudarían a encontrarla? – Sakura solo pudo decirle algo que, ni siquiera debería haber preguntado.

-¿tu apellido es Li? – él pareció no entender en un principio hasta que tuvo una idea de quién podía ser posiblemente.

-Siiii, ¿porqué? –ella solo le sonrió antes de contestarle-

-no, no es nada, solo que me recuerda a un chico que conocí hace mucho tiempo que era similar a ti y con tu mismo apellido

"ya veo, y tu debes ser Sakura Kinomoto, la actual dueña de las cartas mágicas"

-pues… las coincidencias existen muy a menudo

-hace algún tiempo conocí a un chico que me dijo que no existen las coincidencias, solo lo que es inevitable- y la sonrisa enigmática de él le dio algo como una pista de que algo estaba pasando allí y que ella tenía mucho que ver. Además… su magia no estaba muy fuerte pero aún así sentía muy bien que ese chico no era como los demás.

-si es cierto Sakura –ella se sorprendió por la forma de plena confianza que transmitían sus palabras y que ella aún no se presentaba.

-¿co… cómo supiste…

-¿tu nombre? ¡JA! ¡JA! Es que en tu maleta tienes un broche que dice Sakura y me atrevía a asumir que ese era tu nombre.

-si.. bueno ¡te ayudaremos con esa dirección! –al fin Su Mei salió del trance hipnótico en el que estaba sumida desde hacía unos minutos

-es esta, eres muy amable…

-¡ho bueno! Mi nombre es Su Mei Kiang –el sujeto sutilmente su mano y depositó en ella un tierno y elegante beso cortés que hizo que sus pocos esfuerzos por no caer rendida en el suelo cedieran (no se desmayo literalmente pero si se quedó sin habla aún cuando el ya se había separado totalmente de ella)

-Su Mei, déjame ver esa dirección –al no observar respuestas de su parte ella leyó el papel en su mano. Y vaya sorpresa la que se dio luego.

-si, conozco esa dirección – dijo mientras optaba por una postura pensativa – aquí era la residencia de un viejo amigo y ahora construyeron otra casa pero de diferentes dueños

-Si, así es

-te puedo indicar como encontrarla si gustas – ella la continuaba observándolo como si realmente lo conociera en algún lugar… pero el solamente desviaba la vista de la mirada de aquella niña poseedora de un gran nivel mágico y que al igual que el lo ocultaba de forma muy secreta. Aun sin que siquiera ella lo supiera

La pregunta era ¿Quién es esa niña? Era la chica que buscan? O si trabajaba o era perteneciente a algún clan enemigo porque aparentaba muy bien ser una chica muy común para tener una energía tan grande y fuerte. Por otra parte si realmente era ella, tenia que informar al clan sobre su paradero Porque ademas tenia datos de que ella no habia vuelto a utilizar las cartas Clow ni siquiera habia vuelto a ver a el guardian de las mismas, asi que podria ser que, queriendo dejar todo eso atras podria haberse resguardado en alguna persona cuya intencion podria ser utilizar la energia de ella para planes propios...

Tal vez suene muy sicotico pero respecto a la magia siempre hay que mantenerse atento y habierto a muchas diversas posibilidades,. Ademas era muy necesario averiguar bien sobre la vida de esta chica, podria representar un peligro para el Clan. Ojala no lo fuera porque el aprecia mucho a su primo como para verlo sufrir por esta chica, ademas que Hieran Li no desconfia aun de ella... aun...

-muchas gracias

-¡esperen no me dejen fuera de la conversación! –ambos jóvenes parecieron reaccionar de forma instantánea

-pero si nadie te ha dejado fuera De nada Su Mei –agrego con una sonrisa mientras su espectador la miraba con atención. Esque ella no le provocaba algún tipo de desconfianza ni nada que se le pareciera.

-no quisiera estorbar, lo lamento. Pero pueden decirme y yo me guiare con sus indicaciones

-¡NO TE VAS!- el grito de Su Mei parecía llamar la atención de todas las personas que transitaban por la calle al igual que sus dos espectadores quienes estaban atónitos ante tal reacción

WoW Sakura solo se atrevia a pensar que como una chica semi reservada como su amiga podria tener esos ataque de chica sobre-hormonada! Es algo que aun no habia tenido oportunidad de ver!

-Hey… insisto en que es un poco apresurado –su amigo lo miraba como si quisiera escuchar su opinión.

-esque no hay muchas opciones Keing, y además tengo encima toda la presión del clan y no quiero seguir con esto – su amigogo solo asnitió

-Keing ¿Cómo esta tu madre? ¿a mejorado en su salud?- nuestro aludido amigo le mostro una media sonrisa que demostraba que su estado no era mejorable

-no se que vaya a pasar Xiao Lang… ella no muestra ninguna mejoría

-si ella… -Shaoran le dirigió la mirada como pidiéndole autorización

-adelante amigo mío, estoy preparado para ese tipo de futura noticia –y un suspiro acompañó la nostalgia que lo sobrellevaba en ese momento.

-si ella… llegara a fallecer, tu serías el líder del clan ¿cierto? –asintió levemente aunque no con mucha motivación de hacerlo – no quiero que esto suene cruel Keing pero, se que si tu tomaras el liderazgo podrías librarte a ti y a todo tu linaje de lo que probablemente sucederá – esas ultimas palabras llamaron mucho la atención de Keing. El estaba en su plena cosciencia de que las cosas no resultarían muy bien si el clan Ziang descifra la información de los pergaminos, pero según parece las cosas estaban peor de lo que creía.

-¿de lo que sucederá? Las cosas no están muy bien ¿cierto?

- exacto, pero todo depende de que Yaho Tze consiga hubicar con eficacia a Wang

-creo que algo no encaja muy bien aquí. Yaho Tze conoció a Wang cuando niño y no estoy muy seguro de que el realmente quiera corroborar en algo en su contra ¿no crees?

-mira, el esta muy convencido de que el también se vera afectado por esto, el sabe demasiado de algunos secretos que incumbe solo a algunos clanes y ¿no crees que eso sea más que suficiente para que Tao Zou, el líder del Clan, decida hacerlo decir toda esa valiosa información?- hizo una pausa para escuchar algún comentario de su amigo, pero este no dijo nada–así que estamos convencidos que el cooperara para resguardarse el mismo.

-Xiao Lang, creo que es algo arriesgado poner tanta importancia en un anciano que podría ser víctima de cualquier persona y además… -hizo una pausa para tomar una nueva respiración – creo que este clan obtiene alguna ayuda de alguno de los otros clanes para tomar más información.

El mismo Shaoran no creía lo que escuchaba menos siendo su mejor amigo quien se lo decía.

-¿me estas diciendo que alguien esta de la parte del Clan Ziang y que no le importa aun sabiendo que esa familia eliminara a todos que no sea de su clan? – su interlocutor asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

-pero lo peor mi amigo es que, esa persona ya no será parte de alguno de los Clanes sino de seguro se unira al Clan Ziang

-pero…¿¡cómo hará eso cuando ese dichoso clan nunca se relaciona con algúna otra persona que no sea miembro!

-bueno… creo que posiblemente le ofrecerá algo más que la información necesaria para acabar con todos –un silencio prolongado se hizo presente en toda la Sala, hasta que una muy singular voz un poco chillona se escuchó desde las escaleras.

- ¡HOLA!

-Hola Mei Ling ¿cómo te encuentras? –ella parpadeo dos veces antes de contestar mietras bajaba las escaleras con un paso grácil y encantador.

-bien, estoy muy bien ¿y tú? ¿ya te llegó la adolescencia? – Shaoran callaba su risita con su mano sobre su boca y Keing la miraba como "nunca digas eso enfrente de otras personas" o como un "¡mocosa insolente!"

-no se si te gustaría averiguarlo de alguna manera pero si es que sí, ¡bienvenido sea!

-¡TONTO ATREVIDO! – la expresión de ella no cambiaba en lo absoluto, porque era muy obvio que el no lo decía tan enserio sino solo para molestarla, fue entonces que el le sonrió de una manera tan burlona, entonces ella se acercó y le dio una pequeña patada con la punta de su zapato

-no seas tan apresurado, puede ser que te arrepientas de ello. No se si sabías pero cuando se hace de noche y tengo a una persona cerca al día siguiente habría preferido amanecer en el otro lado del mundo – si, bueno, nadie entendió eso ¿cierto? Y tampoco ninguna de los que estaban en la sala.

-¿y eso quiere decir….

-quiere decir que me pongo a la defensiva si te acercas y que no te gustaría estar allí y verme como un verdadero monstruo.

-pero, mi querida mey, siempre que te veo en la escuela te ves así de molesta… entonces no me sorprendería mucho... practicamnete siempre te veo como un mostruo –otra nueva patada pero con mas fuerza llegó hasta su pie y no pudo contener un gruñido por el dolor

-JA, JA, JA MUY GRACIOSO –mencionó de una forma sarcástica y muy clásica en ella. Shaoran, que ya estaba tranquilo, se puso de pie dispuesto a dejarlos solos con su "discusión" pero un berrinche lo detuvo antes de abandonar la sala.

-¡XIAO LANG! ¡heyy no te vayas porque si tu no estas aquí no habrá nadie a quien divertir con nuestras tranquilas discusiones .

-¿divertir a quién?...

-pues a ti, claro – no era ni cierto ni falso, simplemente hay cosas que aunque la gente quiera ignorar siempre termina por cumplir su cometido, como en este caso, tal vez el propósito de ellos no es hacer reir a nadie pero una cosa era muy segura: "siempre que puedan hacer algo por su gran amigo Xiao Lang lo harían sin dudar ni un solo instante". Aunque eso incluya hacer y decir cosas sin sentido solo para alejarlo de una realidad pesada y nada abrigante.

-saben, mejor yo los dejo chicos – Keing se llevó su maletín al hombro y se dispuso a salir

-¡OYE ESPERA!- el devolvió su vista hacia la voz que acababa de escuchar

-no es necesario… sé que tienes que arreglar algunas cosas con mi primo que consiernen a los clanes entonces es importante que estes aquí y yo… mmm bueno yo…

-tampoco tienes que irte Mei Ling – le interrumpió antes de que ella teminara la frase que entre líneas podría interpretarse como "yo estorbo aquí porque no tengo nada que ver y además no me consierne". Pero ella no parecía reaccionar a esas palabras pues ya se dirigía hacia la puerta de la salida para emprender una caminata sin rrumbo… tal y como había sido en esas ultimas noches… o tal ves como había sido en esos últimos años…

-¿Mey, a dónde vas ahora? – Shaoran no puedo evitar sonar un poco preocupado con una mezcla de incertidumbre.

-Xiao Lang… - le devolvió una sonrisa forzada que pretendía engañar a Shaoran de una forma muy poco efectiva y convincente.

-iré de compras, tú sabes que así me desestreso un poco – abrió una puerta y antes de salir sintió la necesidad de mirar nuevamente a los dos chicos que sabía bien, estaban observándola fijamente.

-creo que regresaré dentro de una horas, quedé de verme con Yuri y supongo que iremos a cenar juntas. Entonces Xiao no me esperes y tú Keing – le brindó una mirada encantadora llena de vida y deternura, muy normal en ella y al mismo tiempo desconocida por las personas que la conocen tan bien…- no hagas enfadar a Xiao Lang, mira que cuando se enoja hasta el ejercito de China, E.E.U.U, y hasta de Reino Unido son insuficiente para mantenerlo calmado.

El asintió con cortesía y así la chica de hermosos ojos marrón rojizo y cabello azul azabache emprendió su rumbo hacia algún lugar, porque hasta ella misma no sabía a dónde ir. Lógicamente lo de la salida con Yuri era una farsa, eso era para mantenerlo tranquilo mientras ella regresaba. En esos últimos años ella había decubierto algunos detalles de su infancia, de la muerte de su madre y hasta de las razones de un clan aparentemente extinguido para asesinar a sus padres y asu hermano, a su querido hermano… el mismo que no sabe desde que tenía 6 años. Porque fue justo el mismo día cuando murió su madre y cuando ella casi muere también en aquel ataque ahcia su antigua casa, que entonces ella no sabe nada de él pero hay algo de lo que ella esta muy convencida: seguramente él esta vivo en algún lugar, en algún país, o en alguna parte en donde está seguro y en donde no hay nada que pueda lastimarlo, pero la sola idea de volver a verlo, de saber como está o de saber admenos que esta bien siempre la llena de esperanzas porque es una de las pocas cosas por las que, valía la pena luchar y seguir viviendo para ello…

-Kero… te repito que no pasó nada realmente malo, es solo que… - dudó antes de responder

-es solo que algo no anda bien Sakurita- aseveró kero

-mira… tal vez no pasó nada tan malo pero eso no es normal Sakura. –acentuó mas su mirada en la dueña de las Cartas – las únicas personas que pueden provocar eso son personas con un nivel mágico muy fuerte…

Hubo silencio unos minutos mientras Sakura ordenaba algunas cosas en su habitación y Kero pemsaba bien la posible causa del extraño sueño de Sakura. En sus recuerdos el sabía muy bien que muy pocas personas poseedoras de magia son capaces de ordenar a un espíritu guardían a entrar al sueño de otra persona.

-Sakura creo que a partir de ahora será mejor que yo te acompañe a donde sea que tu vayas.

-¿¡qué!... Kero no creo que sea muy necesario

-¡SAKURA! ¡claro que lo es, no sabes a que se debe ese sueño tan raro y no puedes exponerte a que algo malo te pase por estar desprotegida!

-pero si lo pensamos bien –optó por una pose pensativa y ya sin mirar al guardián de sus propias cartas – no sabemos que es realmente lo que pasó y tal ves sea nada mas un acto de mi imaginación… recuerdas que he estado viendo algunas películas con Naoko y son de fantasmas – sintió un escalofrío surcar toda su espalda hasta subir por su cabeza.

-¿y si no es algo producto de tu mente? Sé muy bien que no debería ser la primera opción pero también puede ser que alguien quiera advertirte sobre algo antes de que ocurra

-¿pero quién? Las únicas personas con magia muy poderosa han sido la profesora Mizuki, Eriol y la madre de Shaoran

-bueno… Eriol no te avisaría algo por medio de un sueño. Mizuki creo que preferiría decírtelo personalmente. Pero la madre de ese chiquillo…

-¿tu crees que ellos tengan alguna relación con mi sueño?

-si… es algo muy probable Sakurita. Porque si es algo realmente grave sería muy peligroso que alguno de ellos te contactara…

-¿porqué? – y ahí estaba de nuevo… la curiosa Sakura que le gusta saber cosas que no debería realmente.

-¿para que quieres saberlo?

-pues porque ya despertaste mi lado curioso y creo que si concierne a lo que me pasó debería saberlo ¿no crees? – le intentó convencer con una tierna sonrisa que convencería a cualquier persona.

-si lo sé pero no sé si deberías saberlo… son cosas complicadas… - ella se puso a su altura hincándose hacía él.

-¡por favor Kero necesito y quiero saberlo! – puso una carita como de cachorro empapado con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡si está bien pero ya deja de hacer eso! – ella sonrió para sí misma. La tierna y aparentemente inocente Sakura también sabía jugar con sus propios medios.

-bueno con lo que dije antes lo de "sería peligroso si alguno de ellos te contactara" es porque todos los clanes con magia en China mantienen un lazo muy estrecho y casi confidencial. Si algo grave llegara a ocurrir entonces todos los clanes deberían saberlo pero si se trata de una persona ajena a ellos entonces lo más probable es que todos ellos quieran tomar el control de la situación e intentarían manejarla a su antojo.

-¿Por qué? Si es una persona ajena entonces no representaría algo peligroso para ellos, si se supone que no sabe nada de lo "peculiar" de esos clanes.

-si Sakura, pero como había dicho antes, si es algo realmente grave entonces les concierne a todos allí y si ese es el caso no se puede hacer mucho sin que esa persona sepa algo de la situación de esas familias y es entonces cuando se vuelve algo "peligroso" el que otra persona más que prácticamente no está sujeta a alguna ley dentro de los Clanes sepa alguna cosa que a ellos no les gustaría que fuera revelado.

-Kero… ¿algo como qué?

-¡no puedes preguntarme una cosa así porque no tengo ninguna autorización para decírtelo! – ella estrechó delicadamente el cuerpecito de Kero con ambas manos y lo acercó a ella.

-mira, no te lo digo como si fueras a decirle algo privado a una desconocida. Porque yo también correría un cierto riesgo si llegara a intentar descubrirlo a las personas y creo que ambos sabemos que yo jamás haría una cosa así…

-te entiendo, pero no te lo digo porque desconfíe de ti sino porque tú también te verías implicada en esto si algo sale mal

-¿y qué podría salir mal? ¿no te das cuenta de que yo también poseo magia y que no me convendría que fuera revelada?

"niña inteligente, lástima que no te corresponde saber ciertas cosas de estas familias"

-¡Sakura, ya está lista la cena! – al voz del señor Kinomoto interrumpió la conversación de ambos, para Kero fue algo oportuno pero para Sakura,… no sirvió demasiado ya que si ella queda con alguna duda siempre lucha hasta lo imposible por saber la verdad aunque sabe que esto la podría quemar (hipotéticamente, claro)

-¡ya voy papá!

-Sakura, es mejor que bajes con tu padre porque el quiere tener una última cena contigo antes de marcharse a aquella expedición de la que tanto te ha hablado.

-si pero luego hablaremos más sobre esto ¿de acuerdo? – el guardían asintió con su cabecita y Sakura salió de la habitación.

-Bueno… admenos la paré por ahora….

-¡me lo dicen enserio chicas! – la voz de Tomoyo sonaba emocionada, a la mañana siguiente de que encontraran a aquel chico. A quel misterioso e enigmático chico.

-bueno Tomoyo, no puedo decir que era feo pero, pero, pero… - su rostro comenzaba a tornarse sonrosado y causando una nuevo comentario de su mejor amiga y una mirada pícara de Su Mei.

-¡Tomoyo deberías haberlo visto el era tan… tan

- ¡SU MEI!– la chica de ojos esmeralda la miraba con una increíble sorpresa al percatarse de el comentario queacompañarían sus palabras.

-¡Hay Sakura a tí también te gustó! – la miró nuevamente pero para que Tomoyo la escuchara - ¡no creas que no vi como lo mirabas tan fijamente! Parecías como… perdida en él

-¡SAKURA!- Su mejor amiga la había abrazado y ahora tenía unas estrellas alrededor de sus ojos ¡Y ESO COMENZABA A PONER MUY NERVIOSA A SAKURA!

-¡ESO ES CIERTO!- lo dijo con tanta emoción que atrajo la atención de algunos otros alumnos en el salón.

-calmate, cálmate Tomoyo ¡por favor cálmate! – la sujetó de los hobros y la volvió a hubicar en su ecritorio.

-no pasa nada Tomoyo, es solo que…- su mirada se torno mas pensativa y ausente –sentí algo raro al ver a ese chico, no sé algo como… como si ya lo hubiera visto antes tal vez

-si Sakura, dicen que cuando sueñas con el chico de tu vida al poco tiempo lo ves aparecer en tu camino…

-¿de que hablas? No he soñado nunca con el chico ideal para mí… ¿verdad Tomoyo?- la miraba con un "¡Tomoyo convéncela para que me deje tranquila!". Y así fue Tomoyo asintió pero almismo tiempo sabía bien que era una total y completa mentira

¿Sakura? ¿con el chico de sus sueños? ¡si claro! La verdad es que al desaparecer Shaoran de su vida no ha tenido nada que ver con otro chico… ¡ha es cierto! La única excepción es Hiroshi Okawa ¿lo recuerdan? , ya saben es el antiguao novio de Sakura…

Pero aquella relación no era nada mas sino simple amistad que mezclada con mucho afecto, equivocó a Sakura y prácticamente ella quizo creer que era amor pero… al paso de unos días ella podía percatarse de que su relación no estaba basada en amor sino mas bien en aprecio fraternal y nada más.

-¡HEYYY HASTA QUE REGRESASTE! – la puerta de la casa ya se había cerrado nuevamente luego de que Mei Ling entrara a través de ella. Según la expresión de enfado de Shaoran no la había pasado bien en esas 5 horas, en las que había llamado incontables veces a Mei y a Yuri sin obtener alguna respuesta de parte de ellas.

-lo siento, es que me retrasé un poco con Yuri cuando comprábamos esta fabulosa ropa…

-¿y aca esperas que me crea que estabas con Yuri cuando yo mismo fui a su casa?.

Mey no dijo nada simplemente se dirigió hasta las escaleras, pero fue detenida por Shaoran.

-solo dime en donde estabas – ella lo veía cautelosamente – te juro que te dejaré en paz después de esto.

-bueno simplemente quería estar sola – recorrió su vista por la sala – porque al parecer yo no soy muy importante aquí y además no soy de gran ayuda, por eso en ocasiones me gusta más estar fuera e aquí – con una mirada un pococ triste y desolada continuó subiendo las escaleras pero ujna vez más Shaoran la detuvo.

-Mey, solo quiero que entiendas que con magia o no eres muy importante aquí – ella giró su vista hacia él con sorpresa

-no, Shaoran no hay nada que yo pueda hacer en algún momento porque no poseo magia y de todas formas siempre termino estorbando.

-no es verdad, además podrás no tener poderes pero si tienes una inteligencia incomparable. Yomismo no podría hacer alguna de las cosas que haces tú habitualmente.

-¿así? ¿y como qué?

-bueno como tener una memoria casi fotográfica, por ejemplo. No cualquier persona es capaz de hacer esas cosas mey. – ella suspiró lentamente, comprendía a la perfección que la única intención de su primo era no hacerla sentir como un cero a la izquierda pero era casi imposible cuando todo indicaba que ella no posee poderes y que además es ilegitima a un puesto importante dentro del clan debido a esta "incapacidad mágica"

-si pero te recuerdo que este es un clan mágico, y una gienecita no les ayuda demasiado en absolutamente nada

-Mei, no me importa la opinión de los altos líderes de los clanes, solo quiero que tengas muy claro que aunque aparentemente no eres de gran relevancia para el clan Li, si lo eres para mí.

No era la priemra vez que se atrevía a decirle algo así a su prima pero esas palabras perdían gran parte de su significado porque simplemente ella no creía en la sinceridad de las palabras escuchadas.

-si, de acuerdo pero no quiero que le digas a nadie sobre lo que te he dicho. Por que no quiero que alguno de los tontos de la familia sepan sobre algo de eso.

-¿Hola?

- Mey ¡hola como estás! – ambas hablaron cunado alfín pudo establecerse la llamada.

-¡hoa Tomoyo! ¡alfín puedo escucharte otra vez!

-si bueno, no ha habido muchas ocaciones en las que yo pudiera y tu también además te llamo para decirte muy buenas noticias

-mmm… ¿Cómo que és Tomoyito?

-eso lo sabrás cuando revises tu correo, te acabo de enviar algo muy importante

-¿¡es enserio? Estoy justo frente a mi computador, creo que lo veré ahora

-¡si de acuerdo!

Y con esto Mey entró a su correo e encontró algo titulado "DOCTORAS CORAZÓN AL RESCATE No. 1" al abrir el mnsaje casi cae de su asiento.

-¡como conseguiste esto Tomoyo!

-lógicamnete tuve que volver a revisar una de las computadoras de la oficina y saqué esta información sobre el intercambio de alumnos extranjeros

-bien… aquí… dice que se debe tener un promedio de 85 para entrar al programa de intercambio – hizo una pausa breve mientras intentaba recordar algo.

-¡XIAO LANG! – ella saltaba de la emoción y Tomoyo estaba un poco confundida al respecto

-¿pasa algo Mei?

-¡Xia Lang tiene un promedio de 90 y yo de 85! ¡QUIERE DECIR QUE PODEMOS IR SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA!

-heee… de hecho Mey si hay uno. Este año escolar esta cerca a concluir y no creo que sea apropiado realizar un examen final fuera del lugar donde estudian ahora.

Su interlocutora no dijo palabra alguna, de hecho volvió a ver la pantalla de la computadora y suspiró

-entonces quiere decir que no podremos poner en práctica el plan "Doctoras Corazón" este año.

-puede que sí pero tendremos que anular el plan de que estudien aquí porque por ahora no podrán. Pero ¿sabes? Eso no quiere decir que no podamos vernos todos en las semanas de descanso porque además Eriol también estará allí

-entonces, no debo anular lo que ya había planeado para Xiao Lang, ya sabes me refiero a el viaje y todo lo demas…

-dime cuántas semas de clase les queda aún?

-solo una y media

-solo pospón el viaje hasta dentro de ese tiempo y luego ya veremos como saldrán mejor las cosas pero de igual froma no perderemos el contacto

-claro ¿si no quien ayudaría a esos dos a encontrarse otra vez? – ambas migas rieron, porque a pesar de que ellas creían que Sak y Shao eran infantiles nuestras queridas "doctoras corazón" no se quedaban atrás intentando manejar la relación de los dos a su antojo e intentando que la historia tuviera un buen final felíz.

-¡espera, acabo de recordar algo importante!

-¿de qué se trata?

-bueno ahora recuerdo que no iremos esos días a la escuela porque prácticamente redujeron el horario para los exámenes finales y entonces solo estaremos en eso 3 días, vaya! No lo recordaba porque lo supimos hasta hoy ¡el resto podemos aprovecharlo de una buena forma ¿no crees?

-¡o sea que puedes venir con Shaoran en algunos días!

-si, es muy probable. Bueno él aún no lo sabe pero sé que cuando se lo diga le gustará la idea.

-¿Cómo la última vez, cuando lo trajiste a Japón casi en contra de su voluntad?

-¡juro que no fue contra su voluntad porque el tambien estaba muy ansioso de ir con Sakura!

-entonces ya es un hecho de que el podrá venir la próxima semana y claro ¡tu también!

-¡si, hasta compraré ya los boletos para ir en algún día de la próxima semana!.

-¡si, esta bien y mientras no le diré nada concreto a Sakurita!- esbozo una media sonrisa

-¡como sea solo puedo decirte que ambos estrán muy felices en menos tiempo del que esperan!

-hey Tomy? -la interrumpio repentinamente

-que sucede Mey?

-bueno es que... -pauso su voz, para darle mas realce a su comentario y es que el tema del chico la ponia en que pensar.

-ese chico? Hiraguizawa... tu crees que yo le agrade?. Porque como sabes yo nunca le conoci, fue Shaoran el que me comento en ocaciones sobre el

-haw! Amiga tranquila! Veras hace mucho tiempo que no lo volvemos a ver, pero estoy totalmente segura de que el no juzga en primeras personas, tu solo muestrate tal y como eres frente a el y solo asi lo sabras!

-Ok! Pretendere que no eh escuchado nada de el antes de conocerlo!- rio a sus adentros pues los comentarios de Xiao Lang no siempre fueron muy positivos respecto a Eriol, sobre todo porque el lo describia como una persona arrogante, manipuladora y ademas engreido.

-ho lo siento Mey, debo irme! Mi madre esta esperandome!

-descuida Tomy, ve, y planea desde ahora como sera todo en adelante con nuestra pareja favorita S+S jaja!

-Ok Doctora Corazon 1 le desea una estupenda noche!

-gracias Doc. Corazon 1, Doctora Corazon 2 le desea la mejor de las suertes... despidiendose ahora!

Luego de haber cortado la comunicacion Mei Ling se rrecosto en su cama... aun pensando en la ultima llamada. Esbozo una suave y nostalgica sonrisa. Habia sido una fortuna haber encontrado a una amiga tan especial y singular con ella, de las que nunca se olvidan...

Aun estando tan separadas...

¡Ni hao!

Gracias por leer nuevamente mi historia, créanme que cuando alguien lee mi historia siempre me gusta continuar escribiendo para los lectores fanáticos.

Y bueno si les gusta me encantaría que dejen Revews

Zai Jian!


	4. Chapter 4 Etrelazados por el destino

"**nuestro nuevo destino"**

"**Kokonutso arata naunmei" **

**Capitulo 4**

"**Entrelazados por el Destino"**

-¡ESTAS LOCA!

Ella sonreía cálidamente al ver la reacción de aquél chico de ojos marrón ámbar.

-tal vez, pero las cosas ya están preparadas para que estemos en Japón la próxima semana.

-¡NO TE HAS PUESTO A PENSAR EN QUE NO SERA TAN FACIL VIAJAR! –elevó la voz a tal punto de que podía escucharse por toda la casa.

-no te pongas así, además si el único impedimento es nuestra familia entonces ¡asunto arreglado! Porque tus hermanas me ayudarán en este plan.

-¡ELLAS ESTAN ENTERADAS!- volvió a gritar fuerte

-¡ya basta, deja de gritar Xiao Lang! – se escuchó una voz adulta, un poco fuerte pero femenina. Pues entonces había entrado a la sala principal Fei Mei , la hermana mayor de Shaoran y de la familia Li.

-¿¡ESTAN LOCAS TODAS AQUÍ!- estaba tan enojado que aun no se dio cuenta de que habia arrojado al suelo varios documentos que había estado ordenando detenidamente en las ultimas horas.

Y darse cuenta de ello lo irrito aun mas!

-mira, se que por ahora no te agrada mucho la idea pero… amí no me parece tan malo. Además ya es hora de que te desconectes de los asuntos de nuestra familia

-¡Pero… - fue interrumpido antes de terminar

-¡pero nada Xiao Lang! También debes considerarte a ti mismo y no tanto a las demás personas, porque se que es importante para ti Wang y lo que ocasionó pero no puedes ocuparte de todo tu solo. Además hay muchas otras personas que pueden encargarse de eso también .

-es cierto Xiao y si quieres tener todo taaan controlado entonces te pueden informar de toda novedad cuando estemos en Japón.

-hermanito, enserio no hay ningún problema, además yo y mamá nos haremos cargo de la situación .

-pero Zuleika… - lo que mas le preocupaba de esa chica es que aun no confiaba del todo en ella, simplemente podría estarle informando de todo a su hermano y absolutamente nadie lo sabría… deben estar muy precavidos y mantenerla vigilada.

-Xiao, Zuleika entenderá y además es lo mínimo que puede hacer para medio remediar lo que pasó a causa de su hermano.

-¡ENTONCES ESTA DECIDIDO! – Mei Ling saltaba de la emoción

-¡NOS IREMOS A JAPON EN 4 DÍAS Y NO HAY PEROS QUE VALGAN! – ahora eran las dos quienes saltaban de la emoción, menos Xiao Lang.

La única y verdadera razón por la cual no quería volver a pisar tierras japonesas era únicamente por Sakura, por ella es que únicamente se atrevía a hablar con Tomoyo rápidamente preguntándole sobre su amada, y siempre le dijo a Tomoyo que no le dijera nada a Sakura. No era por aparentar ser muy indiferente a ella, sino porque no quería que ella lo recordara demasiado porque era mucho mas seguro para ambos el estar lejos el uno del otro.

Así que estaba muy decidido a interferir en ese viaje, porque no solo podría afectarlo a él sino también a su amada amiga japonesa.

Estaba muy decidido y haría lo que fuera por no tener que volver a Japón… a volverla a ver

Ambas estaban afuera de una casa donde se suponía ``adivinaban la fortuna´´

-Tomoyo, no creo que sea muy buena idea entrar allí ¿no crees? – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-hay Sakura ¿no crees que esto puede ayudarte de alguna buena manera?- le respondió con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-pero es que no veo en que me puede ayudar. Sabes, ni siquiera creo que pueda adivinar mi destino.

-pero Sakura, no te dira algo malo sea que lo sepa o no. Y creo que te ayudará por esos raros presentimientos negativos que as tenido últimamente – le brindó una nueva sonrisa – de hecho creo que tienes esos presentimientos solo por ver tantas películas con Naoko.

Ambas rieron luego de tal comentario, la chica de cabellos castaños acompañaba a su amiga e intentaba creer en que no era nada mas sino producto de s u mente, pero… muy pocas veces había tenido un presentimiento tan fuerte y difícil de entender. Por ejemplo con Shaoran, ella presentía algo, aunque no sabía que era se encontró con Shaoran aquel día en el salón de clases… luego de que el destino jugara con el futuro de ambos y todo fuera diferente después de unos meses…

-aun así, ¿Qué tal si me dice algo que no me gustará oír?

-hay no creo Sakurita y si así fuera… ¿Qué no me dijiste que no creías en sus "poderes"? si no crees no te angusties – Sakura detuvo su marcha mientras Tomoyo continuaba ella sola. Sakura eventualmente optaba una aptitud pensativa y reflexiva, como en aquél momento.

"realmente no sé cómo lo hace, ella siempre sabe que decir en el momento y situación correcta y jamás se equivoca en nada. Es cómo si ella tras ese rostro de ángel fuera una chica perfecta e idolatradle, pero… tenemos la misma edad, y si embargo ella parece ser más madura que yo… Siempre ha sido así desde que somos niñas…. Sin duda alguna es eso lo que la hace tan especial para las personas que la apreciamos…"

-¡Hey Sakura no te atrases! ¡Ven, tenemos que entrar!

Sakura caminó hacia su mejor amiga. Justo frente a ellas se encontraba el lugar en donde decía, adivinaban el futuro, una tal Shigaku Siun era la mujer que se suponía tenía esa "habilidad tan peculiar"

-bueno, Sakura, ya llegamos y ahora solo tenemos que entrar para saber que todo en tu suerte está bien – terminó con un mojín que por cierto no convenció totalmente a su amiga.

-bueno entraré ¡pero me vas a tener que acompañar!- ambas rieron para sí mismas y entraron al fín a la casa. Pero cuando se acercaron a la entrada nuestra amiga sintió una fuerza, que en un principio era débil, pero luego fue intensificándose. Como anunciando su presencia.

-¡buenos Días! – repitieron ambas al mismo tiempo cuando entraron, pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna de parte de alguien.

-lo ves Tomoyo – sonrió con satisfacción –mejor no vamos ya! – caminó hacia la entrada pero sintió la mano de Tomoyo en su hombro deteniéndola.

-Sakura – entonces la aludida la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡HAY, no hay nadie Tomoyo y además esta muy oscuro aquí!

-Sakura, no te traje aquí por nada, es para que te convenzas que nada está mal, por lo contrario estás mejorando en tus clases y en todo lo demás – el intento de convencer a Sakura otra vez tenía efecto sobre ella.

-Buenos Días, ¿podría ayudarles en algo?

Ambas se sobresaltaron, cuando levantaron la mirada observaron a un hombre alto, de unos 25 años y cabello negro azabache.

-¡bue, bue, buenos días! – ella aún estaba nerviosa mientras Tomoyo tomaba la iniciativa del asunto.

-Muy Buenos días señor, veníamos por…

-sí porque desean que yo adivine la suerte de la señorita Kinomoto- apareció una mujer que aparentemente acababa de salir de una puerta que más bien parecía parte de la pared. Pero cuando ella retomó la palabra Sakura estaba aún mas sorprendida.

¿Cómo es que ella sabía su apellido?

-no te preocupes niña, se que estás nerviosa pero te puedo asegurar que no hay razón para ello – su mirada era seria pero amable a la vez.

-si… ¿pero cómo supo que ese es mi nombre? – ella solo sonrió enigmáticamente

-solo lo sé y ya, pero ¿realmente quieres que te diga lo que tu fortuna revela?

-bueno… la verdad….

-¡si por favor! – la interrupción de Tomoyo hizo que hasta la misma Sakura se sorprendiera ¿Por qué era tan importante para ella el que esa adivina le dijera su suerte a su mejor amiga?

-bien en ese caso me complacería que tú Sakura me acompañarás, Tomoyo por favor espérala aquí hasta que concluyamos – ella asintió y Sakura, con un paso lento, abandonó la sala y entró con ella y ese hombre, quién al parecer era su asistente.

-Todo es por tu propio bien Sakurita- repitió en voz baja, mientras veía a su querida amiga desaparecer en una de las salas junto a su acompañante.

Al entrar al salón, ella sintió escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo, "Shigaku" la miró de reojo notando el leve palidecimiento de Sakura.

-escucha, puedo percibir que… -dudó un poco antes de continuar - tú tienes energía mágica… aunque creo poder adivinar que tu no estás tan consiente de ello como deberías ¿no es verdad?

La desconfianza y temor se adueñaron de Sakura en ese momento, estaba muy segura que esa mujer sí tenía magia oculta pero ya estaba comenzando a dudar que fuera solo una coincidencia que justo en ese día Tomoyo hubiera decidido llevarla con esa bruja adivina….

Aunque se supone que "las coincidencias no existen" para Sakura era una mejor opción pensar en que era solo un desdén más del destino una situación así.

-¿no dices nada Sakura?

-¿c...como sabe "eso" de mí?

-¿no lo adivinas aún? Mira es claro que el tipo de magia que poseo no solo me permite ver el futuro de una persona sino también el pasado de esta…- se acercó mas a ella, lento ya que temía asustarla más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-sé que ahora estás desconfiada pero… tu destino y tu pasado no son tan diferentes. En tu pasado conociste a una persona que está como… –la miró directamente a los ojos para reflejar en su propia mirada cada palabra que estaba por decirle

-esa persona ha estado entrelazada a ti por todo este tiempo, y no me refiero a una forma sentimental sino que este chico – se detuvo cuando comprendió que esas palabras tan ligeras no sería muy bien tomadas por su acompañante, mientras tanto Sakura estaba esperando que ella continuara.

-¿es algo que está mal?

-no, no amenos que lo veas así… es solo cuestión de que esto no lo tomes tan a mal ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió en silencio.

-pero primero comenzaré con las cosas que si puedo decirte sin que afecte el transcurso de tu vida – Sakura no pareció comprender esto último- si te digo algo que afecte en tus posibles decisiones entonces tu futuro puede cambiar, puede empeorar o mejorar, es mejor no intentar manipular tu suerte porque es posible que obtengas un resultado contradictorio.

-si, está bien pero por favor digame lo que es tan importante –comenzaba a impacientarse a cada segundo, pero Shigaku continuaba en silencio casi como probando la persistencia de Sakura.

-¡por favor dígamelo!

-según veo te interesó más cuando mencioné a aquel niño…

-¡claro, me interesa todo lo que concierna a Shaoran!- hubo un silencio prolongado en aquella sala, porque Sakura razonó mejor lo que acababa de mencionar y se sentía un poco avergonzada por haber demostrado tanto su interés por aquel chico. Le interesaba mucho pero no lo demostraba tanto comúnmente porque es como una parte débil en su corazón.

Pero para ella aún era difícil poner en práctica el refrán de "a las debilidades no se les ocultan, se les enfrenta"

-en todo caso pequeña debes saber que tu futuro puede variar, o que te voy a decir no lo tomes tan serio porque es muy probable que tu destino cambie repentinamente.

-si… esta bien pero por favor necesito escuchar lo que usted debe decirme- cada vez la ex - card captor se veía mas inquieta y más nerviosa al respecto.

-si crees estar lista… está bien pero no olvides tomar todo con calma –tomó la mano de Sakura y la posó sobre la suya, sujetando la misma con su otra mano.

-lo que veo que es muy relevante en tu línea de existencia es que hace unos años este niño… Shaoran, cuando ustedes se alejaron nuevamente el… hizo un juramento contigo aunque creo que no te has percatado de ello – ella hacía breves pausas como si realmente algo le estuviera relatando los acontecimientos pasados en Sakura, mientras ella sentía una cierta curiosidad e incertidumbre con todo eso.

-justo en la noche cuando el se marchó de este país… mientras tu con mucha dificultad dormías el buscó la energía de tu carta que está eternamente unida a tus sentimientos hacia él… el uso parte de su energía para entrelazar tu energía a la de él…

-¿qué? Creo… creo que no estoy entendiendo nada ¿Cómo que el entrelazo nuestra energía?

-sí el lo hizo con la única intención de estar comunicado contigo de una forma espiritual porque… el deseaba protegerte pero por alguna razón no podía quedarse tanto tiempo a tu lado, según parece eso te arriesgaría aún más.

-pero el me dijo que podíamos seguir siendo amigos, pero que él tenía que estar en Hong Kong, por su linaje y por algunas obligaciones que lo ataban a ese lugar

-eso es cierto, pero existe una razón que va más alla de alguna obligación, hay algúna otra razón por la cuál el decidió apartarse de ti, pero solo quiero que tengas muy claro que él nunca tuvo la más mínima intención de olvidarte, porque por lo contrario al estar tan alejados ´el ahora piensa mucho más en ti…

Esas palabras estaban cargadas de algo muy especial, pero al mismo tiempo sabía amargo y desesperante…

"_¿porqué si el no quería alejarse de ella, se había ido?"_

"_¿o el porqué cuándo ella intentaba comunicarse con él, éste le respondía con evasivas y no parecía importarle mucho?"_

"_¿y el porqué si se suponía él cumpliría su promesa de nunca más abandonarla, lo había hecho?"_

"_existen algunas cosas que consiguen poner triste y desesperanzado a cualquier persona… aún al más viváz ángel o al más duro retrato de la soledad. Para alguien como ella, si alguna persona anhelada, se encontraba lejos o no existía comunicación entre si, no había razónes para odiarse pero tampoco para rencontrarse y más cuando esta persona hace todo lo posible por evadirla y jamás confrontarla como cualquier persona debería hacer"_

"_a las debilidades no se les ocultan, se les enfrentan"_

Pero de maner inmediata tembien reflexiono sobre algo:

¿Qué ella no acaba de mencionar a las cartas Clow?

-¡un momento! ¡USTED SABE DE LAS CARTAS CLOW! –ante el comentario Shigoku esbozó una enigmática sonrisa, que para ser franca no le inspiró nada bueno a nuestra querida amiga.

-Sakura, mejor deja las preguntas para después, si te desconcentras puede que pierda el yo también el contacto con tu suerte, asi que por favor mantente dentro de la conversación y no divagues tanto- eso no convenció en lo absoluto a Sakura pero en ese momento era mas importante saber sobre Shaoran y lo que pasa.

-hay otras cosas más Sakura… cosas relacionadas con la familia de donde proviene ese chico… casi podría jurar que el sinónimo de esta familia es "problemas y peligro"- luego de una breve pausa continuo

-Esas personas solo desean protegerte al igual que él pero para eso necesitan mantenerte vigilada casi siempre.

-¿es como si yo corriese peligro? – estaba levemente alarmada porque de un momento a otro recordó el raro sueño de 2 dias antes.

-de hecho sí. Ya entiendo el porque este chico decidió alejarse de ti –cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor y para no cometer alguna equivocación con Sakura – se quedó en Hong Kong porque en ese lugar viven las personas con poder mágico más poderosos del mundo, los más poderosos en su nivel mágico y…

-¿y qué?

- y esas personas son muy estrictas con sus relaciones personales, aún cuando las personas no tengan una relación directa con los líderes de esos clanes… ellos te han mantenido vigilada todo este tiempo porque no perteneces a ningún clan y se supone que "sabes demasiado", por esto es que casi han obligado a Shaoran mantenerse al margen de ti, más por no querer que sepas nada y mantenerte protegida de el poder que ellos rigen en China. Son del tipo de familias con las que es mejor no comprometerse en nada importante, a veces, ellos pueden jugarte una doble carta y de alguna u otra forma la perjudicada en ocasiones serás tú… ellos saben muy bien como manipular a su antojo y beneficio a las personas… Mas que por su nivel en magia es gracias a eso que han permanecido en secreto tantos años.

-¿Cómo sabe tanto? Es como si los conociera

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un gesto de "es algo que no voy a responder"

-entonces, Shaoran prácticamente me ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo…

-si, pero no solo él sino también algunos miembros del clan al que el pertenece.

-pero… ¿cómo que se demasiado? Shaoran nunca me reveló algún hecho muy confidencial del Clan Li o algún otro.

-es exactamente lo mismo que él dijo a todas las familias, pero recuerda que él era solo un niño cuando los dos se conocieron y lo más lógico es que él no hubiera podido mantener en el silencio algunos secretos de ellos, especialmente porque tal vez en su poca inocencia podría haber confiado demasiado en ti a pesar de saber que tu no dirías nada.

-Shaoran… -estaba pensativa por unos segundos más, mientras tanto Shigaku tomaba su otra mano y repetía el mismo procedimiento como lo hizo antes.

-ahora Sakura, te diré la razón por la cuál tienes tan malos presentimientos…

Ella sintió su corazón latir fuertemente.

-la razón tiene una gran relación con los círculos mágicos en donde están estos clanes… pero no son todos ellos exactamente, los que quieren lastimarte.

-¿qué?… creo que no estoy entendiendo esto quieren… lastimarme?

-no tienes que entenderlo ahora, solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte .- logró captar bien la atención de Sakura?

-no había algún tipo de problema con tigo, me refiero a tu incumbencia con ellos. Supuestamente te tenían controlada, pero ocurrió algo relevante, no sé que, pero algo hizo que crean que tu amenazas la confidencialidad de sus secretos y por eso…

-¿por eso…? –entonces levantó la vista hasta la altura de Sakura.

-por eso no deben dejarte con tanta libertad, no estoy tan segura pero creo que desean llevarte con ellos para descartar la idea de que seas un peligro y además…

-¿además qué? Ya estoy lo suficientemente asustada como para esto… - se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras Shigaku sujetaba fuertemente la otra, tal véz como brindándole fuerzas suficientes a Sakura para no decaer en ese salón.

-sucede que tu amiga… la señorita Daidogi, ella también está involucrada en todo esto.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿porqué ella? Si todo lo que sabe es lo mismo que yo, ella no sabe algo muy comprometedor y… -se detuvo en seco cuando analizó mentalmente sus propias palabras y sintió un escalofrío circundar su espalda y su cuerpo entero.

"sabe exactamente lo mismo que yo"

¿cómo Tomoyo terminó sujeta a todo eso? Y peor aún la misma Sakura también estaba involucrada con el asunto en el que, por equivocación tal véz, sabía solo lo básico y casi nada realmente importante… pero sea lo que fuese parecía ser algo muy grave…

Algo con lo que jamás debieron relacionarse. Pero en fin el pasado nadie puede cambiarlo y si todo eso se debía a el hecho de haber conocido a Shaoran entonces nunca se arrepentiría de nada. Aunque esto significara dejar todo atrás y correr gran peligro en un futuro incierto…

-¿Madre?

-Buen día Xiao Lang

-¿sucede algo?

-no se como lo tomarás pero, es mi deber y decisión decírtelo, ya que la situación podría escaparse de nuestro control y dos personas podrías ser sacrificadas por algo vano.

-¿sacrificadas?

-si, se trata de… la señorita Kinomoto

-¡SAKURA! ¡¿LE SUCEDIÓ ALGO?

-no, aun, pero de no tomar alguna medida rápida temo que no podremos hacer nada para salvarla

-¿¡ELLA CORRE PELIGRO!

-lamento decirlo pero los clanes Xuin, Laing, Shieng y Maing, tomaron una decisión y es desaparecer a cualquier persona que no tenga ningún vínculo con nosotros. Eso incluye a Sakura y a su amiga

-¡SAKURA Y TOMOYO!- Shaoran casi cae de espaldas por la impresión.

-primero tranquilízate, solo existe una forma viable para mantenerlas a salvo sin dejar un desacuerdo entre esa decisión y los clanes.

-¡dime! no importa lo que sea yo lo haré

-primero deberías ir a Japón, advertir a Sakura, y es claro que no se detendrán con esto. Yo estaré presente cuando transcurra la reunión que decidirá el destino de estas niñas.

-¡NO PUEDEN HACERLO!

-¡BASTA XIAO LANG- aseveró su tono

-lo primero que debes entender es que haré todo para contradecirlos, soy una de las máximas autoridades pero sabes perfectamente que ante estos casos no hay mucho que solucionar, cualquier persona que no pertenezca a nuestros círculos mágicos deben desaparecer inmediatamente y para siempre.

-¡entonces yo interferiré!

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES XIAO LANG! ¿no te das cuenta que aunque tu estuvieras allí para interferir no serviría de nada?

-pues entonces TODOS se quedarán sin un futuro jefe porque me tendrán que asesinar también.

-¡NO SEAS TAN ESTUPIDO XIAO LANG! Esa no es la forma de hacer las cosas, porque yo jamás permitiría que algo te pasara. Y descuida por lo de Sakura y su amiga, como la única manera de que dejen d ser consideradas como "amenaza" es que sean parte de este clan, entonces creo que podrías casarte con ella… Si debo admitir que esto es apresurado y hasta incoherente.

-¿casarnos…

-supongo que podrías convertirla en tu prometida y asi tal vez…

-¡ella no es ningún objeto, madre!

-¡YO TAMPOCO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON ESO, MAS CUANDO NO PERTENECE A UNO DE NUESTROS LINAJES! –estaba muy alterada con eso ultimo, claro que no dejaría que su único hijo se casara con una simple chiquilla pero algo en su interior le decía que no era una equivocación del todo, porque además le tiene un gran afecto a Sakura a pesar de que la conoció en aquel dia en Hong Kong y nunca mas la volvió a ver.

-¡además ¿propones alguna otra opción? Porque si no es mejor que empieces a actuar y deja de discutir, recuerda que mientras más tiempo transcurra será más peligroso para esa niña… que según parece te importa mucho ¿verdad?

No escuchó respuesta alguna

-Mei Ling me comentó que le gustaría visitar Japón nuevamente y que le gustaría ir contigo

-de hecho ya tiene preparado el viaje

-esa niña nunca cambia ¿cierto? pero amenos ya esta decidido y arreglado Xiao Lang, debes estar muy consciente que todo esto puede resultar muy mal. Pero confió en que sabrás hacer lo correcto además Liang está en Japón

-Mei Ling me dijo que estará listo todo para dentro de cuatro días, madre

-entonces está arreglado, y el resto dependerá de ti ¿lo entiendes?

-si

-y por cierto te irás pasado mañana

-¡QUE!

Ella terminó la llamada, y Fanrein Li observaba desde un ángulo de la habitación. Su hermano no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermana.

-¿Xiao Lang? Hablabas con mamá ¿cierto?

-Fainrein, enserio creo que es importante ir a Japón nuevamente. Pero créeme que no lo hago por las locuras de Mei Ling, sino porque dada la situación – miró nuevamente a su hermana con la preocupación muy marcada en su semblante- debido a las últimas decisiones del clan y de la poca confianza en mi persona creo que tendré que estar presente personalmente con ella.

-Pues que rápido cambiaste de opinión porque Fei Mei me dijo hace un rato que estabas insoportable al saber la nueva locura de Mei Ling- empezó a avanzar hacia su hermano.

-creo que sí pero ya reconsideré las cosas y lo más sensato es tenerla cerca para poder protegerla y para aclarar las cosas de una sola vez.- bajo la vista hasta el suelo

-solo dime algo, ¿piensas decirle todo así como así?- su tono era como de una consejera a su querido y preciado paciente.

-no Fanrein, claro que no porque mi llegada será repentina e inesperada además Liang está ya en Japón y él sabe que pronto estaremos allí.

-Xiao Lang, no quiero renegarte acerca de tus decisiones pero ¿realmente esperas que Sakura te deje acercarte solo de repente y sin ningún motivo? Sabes muy bien que ella aún te ama y que la lastimaste en cierta forma con el simple hecho de haberte ido de Japón casi sin ninguna explicación – el asintió tristemente, ella se acercó a el para posar su mano sobre su cabeza en un femenino gesto de cariño.

-hermanito, sabes que te quiero tanto como a Sakura, aquella niña que conocimos tus hermanas y yo hace tantos años. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que vallas con ella y que te acerques poco a poco, sabes, desde mi punto de vista sé muy bien que eso le devolverá parte de la confianza en ti perdida por tu ausencia.

-si pero… ¿y si me rechaza en totalidad por considerarme un tonto que la dejó hace tantos años en una soledad imprescindible?

Ella parpadeó dos veces antes de responderle con una media sonrisa burlona.

-¡hey! ¿porqué usas palabras tan "sofisticadas? Sabes es mejor que te acostumbres a usar palabras más como de los chicos de tu edad hermanito…-le sonrió con picardía- no me gustaría que te vieran como a un bicho raro o algo así- y comenzó a reírse mientras en la mente de Shaoran solo cruzaba una serie de ideas inconclusas.

-ya Fainrein, no es tan gracioso además tengo que empezar ya a empacar todo.

El ocaso que acompaña al crepúsculo se filtraba suavemente en la habitación de Shaoran, logrando que su mirada se acentuara más, una mirada que era casi impropia para un chico de 17 años, muy cargada de nostalgia, de decisión pero al mismo tiempo de temor. Temor de la decepción.

Entonces Fainrein se acercó más a él y volvió a poner su mano sobre el cabello castaño chocolate de su querido hermano… su único y berrinchudo hermano.

- ya… ya… hermanito… mira estoy convencida totalmente de que todo se arreglará entre ustedes. Sé que aunque ella no parezca comprender… te ama con todo su corazón y por eso sé que te dará una nueva respuesta y solo espero que tengas la suficiente sensatez para esta vez aceptar – le sonrió cálidamente antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

El dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, una vez que su hermana se había marchado, se acercó a la ventana para ver aquél atardecer que según su perspectiva era mucho más hermoso en aquella tarde, en donde todos los recuerdos estaban a flor de piel más que nunca…

Aprovechó aquel maravilloso espectáculo para salir a su balcón… e intentar alcanzar aquella enorme esfera dorada que pronto desaparecería para dejarlos sumidos en una completa oscuridad.

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… Sakura . Ella es en lo único en lo que realmente debo centrarme ahora, ella… ella corre peligro, un peligro que prácticamente yo le atraje. Aunque las cosas entre nosotros nuca fue algo sencillo y mucho menos predecible… - sonrió para sí mismo, en sus recuerdos de momentos vividos hacía ya 6 años

" no importaba mucho que tan mala fuera alguna situación, ella siempre me apoyo al igual que a todas las personas que nos rodeaban en ese entonces… y una de las mayores razones por las que guardé mis sentimientos para mí mismo fue porque así tal véz ella tendría más tiempo para reconsiderar las cosas. Nunca la forcé a responderme en aquella ocasión y ahora tampoco lo haría, aunque sé que es prácticamente imposible…"

"pero por ella, me arriesgaría al peligro más inminente de este mundo, quisiera que… por más imposible que parezca, me llegase a considerar por lo menos una persona de su confianza… -bajó la vista - porque creo que ella debe aborrecerme y muy en el fondo debe existir aquella luz que surgió de sus propios sentimientos y después de todo… de los míos también…"

Ya había transcurrido casi media hora desde que él se sumergió entre sus propios pensamientos, y ya empezaba a anochecer. Ya las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en la inmensidad del cielo, mientras él observaba una a una; probablemente esperando ver en ellas la respuesta tan esperada por su interior.

"si tan solo me da una oportunidad, puedo jurar que nunca… nunca le volveré a faltar de esa manera.

En su mente había una voz que le repetía "nunca digas nunca, ¡tonto!" ya lo hiciste una vez hace muchos años, y ahora estas aquí sin ella"

-No sé que es lo que pasará más adelante pero si puedo decir una cosa – aquellos ojos marrón ámbar brillaban encantadoramente, seguro por el sentimiento que se adueñaba de él a cada momento y casi visualiza la angelical mirada de la princesa en sus sueños reflejada en el cielo – Sakura, te juro que no me rendiré… porque aún recuerdo la promesa que te hice frente a la carta que ahora protege tu amor por mí… yo nunca me separaré de ti y siempre te seguiré a donde sea que vayas. Mis promesas nunca desaparecen y esta es la más importante que haya hacho alguna vez…"

"Después de todo-sonrio para si mismo- nunca te deje, siempre he seguido cada uno de tus pasos"

"solo espérame porque yo he estado esperándote… esperando volver a sentir tu inocencia, tu amistad, tu calidez y… tu amor…" – un pequeño y encantador sonrojo se hizo visible en sus pálidas mejillas producto del frío que había empezado a hacer. PERO…

-¡QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTOY DICIENDO!-se exalto sujetando su cabecilla y dejando su vista perdida en el cielo, su voz casi tenia un eco en el viento, el siempre tranquilo, sereno, serio y además disciplinado Shaoran nunca dría eso, pero ni en broma. Solo que su "lado cursi" salía a flote cuando hablaba de Sakura… cosa que claro está "lo odiaba" porque en parte sentir esos sentimientos solo lo hacia mas vulnerable al dolor, y el tenia que ser resistente a todo eso; mas considerando que el jefe del clan Li nunca debe sentirse expuesto, ya saben… para "dar un buen ejemplo"

-si fue repentina mi ida, será aún más repentina mi llegada… puedo jurarlo y sobre todo que será aún más repentino el volver a saber de mí… de Shaoran Li…"

Tomoyo había esperado cerca de 20 minutos a Sakura, pero cuando al fín había salido vió en su rostro algo inseguridad e incredulidad. Luego de haberse hacercado a su amiga y de que esta le haya preguntado en varias veces la razón de tan mal semblante ella no le contestó.

Y Así caminaron hasta la residencia Kinomoto donde se encontraba el padre de Sakura con la extraña compañía de Toya y Yukito quienes acababan de llegar a Tomoeda luego de su estadía en la universidad de Tokio.

-Sakura, ¿estas segura de que estarás bien.? ¿No quieres ir a alguna otra parte a conversar sobre lo que ella te dijo? – su mejor amiga agachó la cabeza en señal de negación pero eso no fue suficiente para Tomoyo, que a pesar de sentir cierta culpabilidad por haber llevado a Sakura con esa adivina, quería arreglar las cosas ya que es una de las cosas parte de la naturaleza de Tomoyo Daidogi.

Creo que podría decirse que ella es la primera "DOCTORCITA CORAZÓN". Bueno… la segunda sería Mei Ling, la misma chica que según todos es un poco loquita pero con buenas intenciones. JEJE!

-Tomoyo, te agradezco por acompañarme hasta aquí pero… creo que lo mejor será entrar ya a la casa porque mi papá debe estar esperándome …

Todo esto fue dicho sin ánimos, sin la comúnmente entusiasta sonrisa de Sakura porque hasta para ella misma eso sonó deprimente. Había volteado hacia la puerta cuando de repente…

-¡HAYYYY SAKURA!

La repentina reacción de Tomoyo fue tan inesperada por Sakura que casi cae de la impresión.

-¿para algo Tomoyo?

-¡PASA QUE N0 SOPORTO VERTE ASÍ!

-bueno, bueno, tranquila Tomoyo no pasa nada porque estoy bien – la tomó en los hombros y captó su mirada amatista con la suya que era más bien esmeralda.

-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Tomoyo. No me dijo nada especial solo… solo es que estoy un poco cansada por el largo día pero solo es eso.

-Sakura, ¡eres casi un libro abierto para mí así que no intentes engañarme! Te conozco demasiado bien para darme cuenta de que me estás ocultando algo que ella te dijo y… y sé muy bien que no debe ser cierto…

-¡ya Tomoyo!- esto no lo dijo muy en alto pero si con un notable aumento en su voz. Lo siento, pero es que solo con esto logra callarla.

-perdón pero… no te preocupes, no es que sea algo muy importante. Solamente es que realmente estoy muy cansada porque me hiciste caminar hasta la torre de Tokio, luego me llevaste a una Boutique, fuimos a un cine, al museo, al parque de diversiones, al centro comercial, a un restaurante a un estudio de grabación… o perdón a TU estudio de grabación, , a una galería de arte, un concierto y para culminar este día tan cansado me llevaste con… Shig… Shig… Shiiig… ¿cómo se dice? – Nuestra amiga amatista sonrió para sí misma, tantos años no habían cambiado a aquella chica tan maravillosa como lo era Sakura.

-se llama "Shigaku"

-bueno ella… ¿sabes qué? me canse más cuando dije la lista de todas las cosas que hicimos hoy. Mira para que quedes tranquila, te llamo mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo de en que momento salir juntas y allí te platicaré sobre lo que Shig…

-Shigaku

-sí, sobre lo que Shigaku me dijo ¿de acuerdo? – dicho esto Tomoyo estaba preparada para retirarse de el jardín de la residencia Kinomoto pero Sakura la detuvo jalando levemente de su blusa.

-mmm…. Tomoyo… - esa mirada estaba cargada de nostalgia y felicidad. Una complejidad muy digna de Sakura.

-solo quería decirte que… a pesar de ya han pasado muchos años desde que nos conocimos tu y yo seguimos tan unidas como siempre y se que te preocupas por mi… por eso… -mientras Tomoyo la escuchaba con atención una sombra aparecía atrás de Sakura y se acercaba más y más pero sin que ellas se dieran cuenta de ello.

-por eso Tomoyo te estoy y te estaré eternamente agradecida porque tu amistad ha significado algo sagrado para mí.-le dedicó la mirada y la sonrisa más dulce y sincera que jamás le haya dedicado a alguien en mucho, mucho teimpo- Sobre todo cuando descubrí la magia en mi interior, y tú siempre estuviste allí.

-ya sabes Sakura, que siempre me tendrás a tu lado porque no tengo pensado ni está entre mis planes alejarme de ti, ya que mi vida gira en torno a ti querida amiga –la miró como la persona más preciada y el tesoro más valioso en el mundo- ya que te has convertido en una parte muy importante de mi vida y siempre tendrás un pedazo de mi corazón acompañándote a donde vayas.

Bueno… no sé que piensen ustedes pero definitivamente la amistad entre estas dos chicas va mucho más alla de toda razón humana porque ellas realmente sienten la necesidad de sentir a su ser amado dentro del corazón. Sakura, por ejemplo nunca podría amar a Shaoran como ama a Tomoyo, y de esta manera no podría compara su relación con Shaoran y Tomoyo. Ella aún ama a Shaoran y muy dentro de ella se preocupa por el pero… su relación con Tomoyo va más alla porque ambas comparten ya un mismo sentimiento y es el de la infinita amistad incondicional que se ha vuelto parte de su existencia.

¡opsss! Lo siento, esta es la parte de Sakura y Tommy ¿le puedo llamar asi verdad?...

-muchas gracias Tomoyo y desde ahora te prometo nunca separarme de ti, porque estoy segura de tus palabras. "Yo creo en ti Tomoyo" –esta frase resonaban en los oídos de nuestra miga amatista mientras que la de ojos jade se acercaba para brindarle un cálido abrazo que prometía perpetuar por siempre la amistad entre ambas…

-te quiero mucho Sakura… eres muy especial para mi…

-tu también para mi Tommy…

-¿Qué? – rompió el abrazo para ahora mirarla a los ojos

-¿qué sucede Tomoyo?

-esque… me llamaste con mi nombre abreviado. Me llamaste Tommy…

-¡ha eso! –sonrio con una fingida sorpresa

-¡si exacto! –afirmo con mucha alegría.

Ambas reían muy felices de la compañía de la otra cuando ¡por fin! Una de las dos dejó de reírse. (cuando enserio se divierten es un poco complicado que dejen de reir )

-¡sabes, no me di cuenta de cuando lo hice!

-¡ja ja! Está bien, es solo que nunca me habías llamado así, y eso me hizo sentir más… especial.

-bueno entonces creo que te llamaré Tommy de ahora en adelante

-como gustes… solo quiero que me llames de alguna de las dos formas porque cuando crezca quiero recordarte plácidamente y la manera en la que pronunciabas mi nombre – ambas siguieron sonriendo, Sakura aún pensaba que era una ocurrencia más de su mejor amiga. Pero para Tomoyo eso significaba más, ya que sus palabras reflejaban sus futuras acciones.

-en mi mente… recordaré perfectamente como pronunciabas mi nombre cuando éramos unas niñas… ahora como aún somos adolecentes no mantengo una idea precisa de tu voz… porque cada vez te distingo más como a una mujer- sonrió al ver el sonrojo que profundizaba en las mejillas de Sakura- pero aún me pareces una niña de 16 años. –concluyó con una sonrisa

-mmm si, se que tengo 16, bueno casi 17 pero aún me siento como una niña. Me gustan mis muñecos de felpa, dormir temprano, pelear con Kero.. ¡JA JA! Mejor olvida eso último, cocinar con mi papá, mirar Disney Chanel, jugar con "mi muñequita Sakura"… –Tomoyo casi rió ante la mención de la muñeca que ella misma le regaló cuando era niñas (recuerdan la muñequita de felpa que Sakura mantenía en la cabecera de su cama, se parecía mucho a ella). la miró con un mojín en sus finas facciones.

-una niña muy crecidita, una niña que es capas de dejar boquiabierto a cualquiera que se atreva a mirarla… porque tu belleza deslumbra a cualquiera Sakurita.

-¡no digas eso Tomoyo!, mira estoy roja y estamos frente a la casa. No quiero que mi papá escuche eso.- alguien mas apareció de entre las sombras de los arboles, parecía que ya se había estado acercando a hacia ellas

-no te preocupes por papá monstruo, el está ocupado en la cocina junto con Yuki – entonces la sorprendida Sakura miró lentamente hacia atrás ya que esa voz se le hizo muy familiar y…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡YA MONSTRUO, TUS RUGIDOS LASTIMAN MIS OÍDOS!

-¡AYYY! ¡HERMANO NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO!

-¡¿Y YO PORQUE HARÍA ESO?

-¡NO LO SÉ, TU DÍMELO!

-¡ESCUCHAR A UN MONSTRUO ES IGUAL A LOS RUGIDOS DE UN LEÓN!

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, MI VOZ NO ES TAN FEA! – Pero una dulce y suave voz los interrumpió, antes de que la pelea pasara a mayor escala.

-disculpen… no debería pelearse y mucho menos gritarse así porque el señor Kinomoto podría escucharlos y salir para saber la causa de esta discusión

-¡¿TOMOYO!

-Muy buenas noches Toya – lo saludó de la forma más cortés que pudo y lé respondió con un leve saludo

-hola Tomoyo

-Tommy enserió lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto,-le comento con sincera pena- creo que mejor descansa y mañana en la mañana recibirás mi llamada

-¡ji, ji, ji! – aunque intentaba reir bajo, su vocecita aguda era muy clara

-¿pasa algo Tomoyo?

-¡no es, nada amiga! Nos pondremos de acuerdo mañana para salir pero esta vez será únicamente a mi lugar secreto de la Boutique de Channel ¿de acuerdo? –Sakura tenía algunos signos de interrogación circundando su cabeza.

-si, está bien, pero ahora nada de salir a más de 8 calles de aquí

-ya es un hecho Sakura, te dejaré conversar con tu hermano y yo regresaré a la empresa de mí mamá.

-¿porqué mejor no la llamas?, ya es un poco tarde y no quiero que algo te pase.

-no, descuida Sakura. Te aseguro que estaré perfectamente bien. Ahora te dejaré descansar y por favor – se acercó mas a ella para decirle algo en voz baja, como una perfecta confidente – no te atormentes más con presentimientos vanos, porque te aseguro que nada malo pasará –la miró a los ojos con ternura- después de todo tu eres Sakura Kinomoto, una excelente persona y un tesoro muy especial para las personas… y una gran Cazadora de Cartas

¿?...

-oye Tomoyo ¿de qué hablan?

-ho, no de nada Toya, es solo que Sakura es excelente en las obras teatrales y es admirable la forma tan natural con la que desempeña cada papel… y es tan linda…

Silencio por unos cuantos segundos, en ellos, Sakura se sonrojaba por la curiosa sinceridad de Tommy y Toya solo pensaba en si era normal que una chica hablara así de otra… o es que aquella situación ya se le hacía muy rara.

-¿Qué?

-es solo que aprecio mucho a Sakura, después de todo… es muy especial para mí

-si, como sea monstruo-se dirigió únicamente a Sakura- ya es tarde y papá comenzará a preocuparse por ti. Entra ya y encárgate de hacerlo sentir bien… luego sabrás porqué

Su hermana tenía una expresión de preocupación, ¿Cómo que algo le había pasado a su padre?

-¿le paso algo a papá, Toya?

-como te dije monstruo, luego lo sabrás porque el mismo te lo dirá

-Tommy, siento mucho tener que dejarte ahora pero creo que, debo saber que sucede

-descuida Sakura. Y mañana me contarás todo lo de hoy ¿si?

-claro- asintió con una radiante sonrisa, y se despidieron justo cuando Toya estaba comenzando a desesperarse por esperar tanto a su querida hermanita.

Ya a unos cuantos pasos de allí, un enigmático pero atractivo chico caminaba cuestionando sus propias decisiones, pero se quedo justo en frente de una casa amarilla; podía divisar en la lejanía a dos chicas despidiéndose y a otro chico mayor que ambas.

-solo espero que esto no vaya a causarle problemas… familia Kinomoto –pero fugazmente Toya capto la vista de esa chica, atrayéndole su atención pues ella era… era extraño decirlo, pues le era tan familiar y desconocida a la vez

-sera mejor que entremos monstruo- devolvió su mirada a la chica

-no sabemos quien o quienes podrían asecharnos- dijo en un tono burlón, como de personaje en una película de terror. Sin saber que literalmente estaban siendo observados por alguien en las afueras de la casa… el mismo chico que ella se había encontrado antes… la pregunta exacta era ¿Quién es el realmente?

Acaso el… ¿QUIERE HACERLE DAÑO?...

NI Jao! Hola espero que les haya gustado el capi. Por cierto que hay un pequeño detalle que debo aclarar y es que si algo no esta muy claro necesito que me lo hagan saber…. DEJENME REVIEWS! Y también debo hacer un agradecimiento publico a mi querida a miga Fer-Kim porque me ha apoyado mucho en esto y es realmente la persona a la cual debo agradecerle mucho el que yo haya decidido publicar esta historia


End file.
